Mega Man Star Force Zero
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: Geo went up to the Planet FM four years ago, and hasn't returned. Now four years later, the threat that he was trying to prevent has returned. With the help of Xerox, it's up to Luna to find the hero inside of her and save the entire planet.
1. Departure

"Are you serious?!" Geo shouted in his room. He had stopped an alien invasion, stopped the rise of an ancient civilization, even prevented the destruction of the planet, but he had never thought he would have to deal with something like this.

"I wish I weren't, but Planet FM has sent a weapon to Earth and it's going to fire," A. C. Eos said on the screen projected from Geo's Hunter VG. He pulled out a Mega Snack and took a series of bites out of it.

"How long do we have?!" Geo asked as his Wizard, Omega-Xis materialized next to him.

"That thing is going to be within firing range in five hours! Mega Man, we're counting on you!"

"Ha! Just leave that piece of junk to us!" Omega-Xis said holding Geo by the shoulder, showing their strong bond. Geo turned off his Hunter VG and ran out.

His mother and father were talking in the kitchen. They were both shocked to see Geo run out of his room. "Geo?" his mother said, looking at him in shock as he ran out the door not even turning to them. "Kelvin!" she said looking at her husband worried. Kelvin nodded, and ran out.

Geo had just run outside and was on his way to Vista Point. "Geo!" he heard behind him. He turned and saw his father standing there, he looked concerned.

"Dad, I..." Geo looked down, unable to look at his father's face.

Kelvin walked over to his son and touched his shoulders, "Are you going?" he asked. He knew that look in his son's face, all to well.

"Something is coming from Planet FM here, and I have to stop it! Mega Man is the only one who can stop it!" Geo looked up at his father determined, "Don't try to stop me!"

When Geo said that, Kelvin just smiled and hugged his son, "I won't stop you, son. I know how it feels to feel like there's something only you can do. Take as long as you have to, but come back. Please, come back," Kelvin held onto his son tighter as he said that.

Geo couldn't answer. He slowly pushed away from his dad's embrace, and ran off to Vista Point. Kelvin looked at his son as he ran, worried that his greatest fear was about to come true.

At Vista Point, Geo looked around. He was the only one there. He put the Visualizer over his eyes and held his arm in the air, "Transcode 003!!! Mega Man!!!" Geo was engulfed by a blue light and his body was broken into tiny squares. They then disappeared into the light. Geo's body was then quickly reformed from his feet over his head, but this time in wave form. He had turned into Mega Man. Mega Man looked on his left arm at the green screen on top of his arm, where Omega-Xis's head was shown, "Mega, let's get going!" he said.

"Right!" Mega nodded. Right when Mega Man was about to jump on the Wave Road and fly to Planet FM, when he heard something from behind him. He turned around and saw Luna standing there.

"Mega Man..." she said, looking at him in fear.

"L, Luna..." Mega Man was at a lost for words, and for a second all he could do was stare at her. She slowly walked over to him, but then ran into him holding him tightly. Mega Man was confused, "Luna? What's wrong?"

"I heard from Ace that's you're going to Planet FM, alone..." she said softly, not looking at him yet.

"He told you?"

"He told all of us, every one of your Brothers."

"I see..." he partially wished he hadn't done that, but he knew how dangerous this mission was, and that he might be gone for a while, "Luna, I have to go..."

"I don't want you to!" she said holding him tighter, "You always have to go and do these things by yourself, like you're some super hero, but you're not! You're eleven year old Geo Stelar! You have friends! You have family!" she looked into his eyes, "You have me!" When she said that, Mega Man was shocked, "You're my shooting star Geo, I don't want you to leave me. Not before you know how I feel!" she began to cry as she said that.

Mega Man put his hand on her cheek, and smiled, "I already do," and with that he did something that he wanted to do for a long time, he kissed her. When they stopped Mega Man put his hand up to his visor, and his Visualizer appeared over it. He then handed it to Luna, "Where I'm going I won't be needing this, so I want you to keep it safe for me," she slowly took it, and stepped away, knowing that there was no way she could stop him. "Good bye Luna," he said taking one last look at Luna before disappearing into the Wave World.

Luna quickly put on the Visualizer and looked around on the Wave Road until she saw Mega Man, who was standing next to a transporter going to space still looking at her. She slowly waved to him as he walked onto the transporter. He slowly waved back as he disappeared and turned into a blue light flying into space.

"Good bye... Geo Stelar..."


	2. Four Years Later

Four Years Later...

"She's not running?!" both Bud and Zack said in unison. They quickly ran to the bulletin board to see the candidates for Student Council, and were horrified to see that the rumors were true. Not only was Luna Platz not running for president, but her name wasn't seen anywhere on the board.

In four years everyone had changed in their own way. Bud had gone through a serious physical change, replacing a good deal of his fat for muscle. Zack had also gone through a change. Three years ago he had a big growth spurt and while he was still the shortest one in the group, he was at least only a few inches below normal hight. Currently they were both wearing the school uniform, but Bud left his shirt open revealing a white t-shirt.

The crowd slowly dispersed from the board, leaving Bud and Zack to just stand there in shock. Taurus and Pedia materialized next to their operators, "Am I correct to assume that the rumors are true and Miss Luna Platz will not be participating in this years election?" Pedia asked, as Taurus went up to the board to see for himself.

"Yep, it's true," Taurus said after going down the list a few times to make sure he didn't miss anything, "Her name ain't anywhere on this list," Pedia went next to Taurus to see the board too, and nodded in confirmation.

"Oh dear, I wonder why?" Pedia asked more so to himself, but Bud and Zack looked at each other for a minute, and then ran off to Luna's classroom to confront her. Taurus and Pedia looked at where they were originally standing, and were surprised to see Bud and Zack not there.

"Wait for us!" they both said in unison as they flew off after their operators.

Luna was the only one left in the classroom. Physically, she still looked pretty much the same, except for a much older looking figure. Mentally however, she was a completely different person. She was quieter, and always looked sad. She was packing up her books when Bud and Zack ran into the classroom.

"Prez, what's going on?!" Bud asked.

Luna just looked up at him, "What do you mean?" she asked, even though she knew what they were upset about.

"You not running for Student Council!" Bud said while Zack nodded in agreement. Taurus and Pedia floated in and added their two cents to the issue.

"You're overall approval rating due to your physical appearance and intelligence combine to an overall percentage of 90.5 percent, giving you a 79 to 80 percent chance of winning the election," Pedia said.

Taurus looked at Pedia confused, but then turned to Luna, "Uh, yeah. Not to mention you're the prettiest and smartest girl in school, giving you the popularity to win the election hands down," Taurus said. Pedia looked at Taurus annoyed, realizing that Taurus just repeated _exactly_ what he said.

"What they're saying is right Prez, there is no way you can loose this election, so why aren't you entering?" Zack asked.

Luna knew this was going to happen, but she wasn't any less annoyed, "I'm just not interested in that anymore," she said frankly picking up her books and walking out of the classroom. Bud and Zack weren't going to give up that easily, so they ran after her. Pedia and Taurus digitized back into their Hunters.

"But Prez, you've been interested in politics for as long as Bud and I have known you," Zack said as he and Bud walked after Luna.

"That was four years ago Zack. A lot can change in four years," she said in a tone that sort of suggested that she wanted to end the conversation.

Bud had stopped walking and looked at Luna with a serious expression, "Does this have anything to do with Geo?" he asked, making Luna stop. Zack got really worried when Bud mentioned that, because he knew that this was a touchy subject.

"What if it does?" she asked softly.

"Prez, that was four years ago. I know you miss him, I miss him too, but we aren't going to move forward until we stop living in the past," Bud stated. When he saw that she was trembling, he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be okay Prez, Zack and I-" she pulled away and turned to them, eyes filled with tears.

"It's going to be okay?! When?! When will the pain stop, huh?!" she shouted at them, getting real emotional.

"I... I don't know..." Bud said looking down.

"Really? Because you seem to have it all together! Both of you! It's like four years ago didn't even happen!"

"That's not true!" Bud said defensively, "It may not look like it, but I'm upset too. He was my Brother too, and I miss him just as much as you! But I'm with the Satella Police now, and I can't afford to sit around star gazing!"

"You talk as if he's dead!" Bud looked down in sadness at that, and Luna was shocked by his silence, "Wait, you believe the rumors don't you?"

Bud sighed in frustration, "It's been four years Prez," Luna threw her hands in the air and shook her head, showing how she knew he was going to say that, "You saw his signal disappear. Face it, he's not coming back."

Luna was really hurt hearing Bud talk like that. Four years ago, Mega Man was his hero. He was the one who always reminded them that Geo was going to be okay. Now he was giving up, and Luna got really upset, "I don't believe you... He was you're hero! He's the only reason you can Wave Change on your own now, and now you want to tell me to just give up on him?! Well, unlike some people, I'm not made of steel!"

"Prez..."

"Shut up Bison!" Bud was shocked when he heard that. She only referred to people by their last name when she was really angry at them, "There's nothing you can say that will change my mind!" she pulled out Geo's Visualizer from her purse and held it close to her heart, "He's my shooting star, and I'll wait for him, forever!" she then turned around and ran out of the school.

"Prez!" Zack called out running after her a bit. He then turned to Bud, who just looked really annoyed. Zack just shook his head looking worried. That was the main change that Geo's disappearance had caused.

The three of them... just weren't... as close...

Luna went up to Vista Point. There she dropped her bags, fell to her knees and wept, still holding Geo's Visualizer to her chest. Deep down she did wonder if Geo was dead, but she wanted so hard to keep believing in him. That was the reason she was crying, she was upset at herself because she did begin to doubt whether or not he was coming home.

"Luna?" she heard behind her. She turned around and saw Geo's mother walking up the steps.

"Mrs. Stelar," Luna said through her tears.

"Oh, sweetheart," Mrs. Stelar ran over to Luna and hugged her in a comforting way. She knew all to well why she was crying, and she understood Luna's pain.

"Mrs. Stelar, I don't know what to do anymore! I miss him so much!"

"I know, me too dear."

"But it's been so long! I don't know how much longer I can wait for him! Even Bud and Zack have given up hope!"

"Really?" Mrs. Stelar took Luna's hand and held it tightly, "Well you listen to me, I don't believe those stories for one minute. I waited four years for Kelvin to return, and look at us now. Besides, you should know Mega Man's power better than anyone," Luna calmed down a bit when she heard that. She tried to hand the Visualizer to Mrs. Stelar, but she stopped Luna, "No Luna, you keep it."

"But he's your son!" Luna tried to reason.

"Yes, but you're his best friend, and the first person he told about being Mega Man. I want you to keep an eye out for him with those glasses and tell me if you see any sign of him okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Luna said with a smile. Mrs. Stelar hugged Luna again, and walked off, "What are you going to do?"

"As his mother, I have to make sure the house is clean for when he returns," Mrs. Stelar said with a smile. She then turned and walked back to her house.

Luna sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky, "You'll be back, right Geo?" she asked putting on the Visualizer, looking up at the Wave Road, hoping to find her shooting star.


	3. Xerox

Xerox

In outer space, a blue light, an orange light, a green light, and a purple light were chasing a red light. The five of them were colliding together like they were fighting. At closer inspection, the lights were actually EM beings, and they were fighting.

The green light was a green EM being with green armor, armored wings, red eyes, and a head shaped like a bird.

The orange light was an orange EM being with orange armor, big arms, red eyes, and a head shaped like a saber toothed tiger.

The blue light was a blue EM being that was shaped more like a mermaid with blue hair, red eyes, and a golden staff.

The purple light was a black and purple EM being with black body armor, red eyes, and the head shaped like a wolf.

The red light was a red EM being with red and white armor similar to Omega-Xis, with red energy wings on his back, green eyes, and a head shaped like an eagle.

"Give up Xerox! You can't escape!" the green EM being said in a deep voice filled with authority, showing that he was the leader.

The red EM being, named Xerox was holding his arm and breathing heavily. He looked up and around at the team surrounding him. "Damn it, I can take one of them, but I can't take all four of them," he said to himself.

The orange EM being broke out in heavy laughter, "You see this Harpuia? He's actually afraid of us!"

"Don't underestimate your opponent, Fenrir," the black EM being said in a dark and quiet tone.

"Oh please, look at him! There's no way he can keep this up for much longer!" the blue EM being said pointing her staff at Xerox, "Let me do it Harpuia! Let me deliver the final blow!"

The green EM being, identified as Harpuia just sighed, "As you wish, Leviathan."

Leviathan prepared to strike, but Xerox just looked down and smirked, "Do you really think it's gonna be that easy?"

Leviathan was confused, but suddenly there was a bright light coming from Xerox, who expelled a large amount of energy from his body meant to stun all of them.

"AH!!!" Leviathan screamed as she covered her eyes. Fenrir, Harpuia, and the black EM being all did the same. When the light cleared, Xerox was gone, "What the heck was that?!" Leviathan asked.

"EM flash, only meant to be a diversion," Harpuia stated.

"EM what?" Leviathan asked, clearly annoyed by what just happened.

"EM flash, a move that sends a bright light from his body to stun his opponents. I didn't expect him to go that far," Harpuia said, actually impressed by Xerox.

"So, where did he go?" Fenrir asked looking around.

"The EM flash must have exhausted him, so he escaped by free falling to the nearest planet," Harpuia said looking down at the nearest planet, Earth.

"That's the planet the master wanted to take over," the black EM being stated.

"That's right Phantom, we can kill two birds with one stone. Capture Xerox and prepare the planet for the master's arrival. Go and search for Xerox, I'll return to Planet FM and report to the master," Harpuia then flew off to Planet FM, leaving Phantom, Fenrir, and Leviathan to just float there over Earth.

As Harpuia stated, Xerox was falling to Earth. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. Just as long as he was away from the Four Guardians for a while. His eyes closed, he just left his destination up to fate.

Luna had gone back to Vista Point that night and was lying down on the grass. She was now wearing a long blue skirt, white shirt, a green jacket, and red high heels. She had the Visualizer on and was staring up at the night sky like usual. She then saw something red falling down towards her.

"Huh? What's that?" she asked looking up at it. When it was close enough for her to realize that it was about to hit her she got up and ran out of the way screaming as it hit the ground next to her. She hid behind a tree afraid of what she would see when the smoke cleared. She then saw Xerox lying down on the ground. "Is that... an AMian like Mega?" she asked slowly walking over to him, "It sort of looks like him, only bird based," she pulled the Visualizer down slightly just to see if this was an AMian. Just as she expected, the part of her vision not enhanced by the Visualizer couldn't see him. She pulled out her Hunter and scanned Xerox, "Noise levels... minimum?!" she was shocked. This AMian just landed in Vista Point and left a bit of a small crater in the actual ground, meaning either this guy had a ton of Noise, or he was just that strong. From the looks of her Hunter VG, it was the latter. Xerox groaned slightly and was trying to get up, "Don't try to get up too fast!" Luna warned. When Xerox saw Luna he was actually surprised to see her.

"You can see me? Humans shouldn't be able to," he breathed out, staring at Luna. The sound they heard next was one that neither one of them was ready for, sirens.

"Satella Police?" Luna was clearly worried, and Xerox took notice of that. Luna then turned to Xerox, "Get inside of my Hunter!"

"Huh?" Xerox was shocked to hear that, "Your what?"

Luna showed him the Hunter VG on her wrist, "This machine is an EM interface, that means you can go inside of it, right?" Xerox looked down, and then turned into a red light and flew into her Hunter VG.

No sooner than that, two familiar figures ran up to her. One was A. C. Eos, or Ace, the other was Ace's powerful and strict Wizard, Acid. "Luna!" Ace called out cheerfully, "What's up, what's up, what's up?" he continued as he walked over and hugged Luna, who was really taken aback.

"Um..." she looked down.

"Oh shoot, stupid question!" Ace said stepping away from Luna, "So besides you-know-who how are you doing?"

"Well..."

"Don't tell me that was a stupid question too!" he looked down really aggravated with himself. Acid floated next to him.

"Ace, I think for the sake of what little dignity you have left, it's best that you stop talking, now," Acid told Ace.

"But I-" Ace tried to protest, but was cut off.

"Now," Acid insisted, and Ace stepped back. When Luna saw these two together, she often wondered which one of them called the shots. Even though Acid was the Wizard, it looked like Ace took orders from him on occasion. She just took it as they were just partners who knew each other really well, sort of like Geo and Omega-Xis.

"Um, is something wrong?" Luna asked, trying to get back on topic.

Ace and Acid both turned to her, "That's actually what we want to ask you, Miss Platz," Acid said.

"Um, okay..." Luna always got nervous around Acid, especially when he turned into officer mode.

"A few minutes ago, Ace and I detected a very powerful EM wave in this area. Apparently it fell from outer space and landed here in Vista Point. Miss Platz, you have been here all night, correct?" Acid asked, making Luna jump.

"Um, I guess..."

"So surly you saw what it was right?"

"Of course not Acid, you can't see EM waves," she tried to play it off, but Acid floated up to Luna.

"Miss Platz, do not insult my intelligence. We are aware that before Mega Man left four years ago he gave you his Visualizer, and we are also aware that you come here every night hoping that you can find Mega Man should he ever return," Acid continued, not noticing how emotional Luna was getting.

"He will come back!" Both Acid and Ace stepped back a bit when she shouted, "And his name is Geo, not Mega Man!"

Ace knew how upset she was getting, and decided to intervene, "Hey, I think that's enough, Acid."

"Ace..." Acid knew what he was doing, and it annoyed him slightly when he did this.

"She didn't see anything, and it's not right for us to keep pushing her like this. Besides, look at her. She's an emotional wreck," he was right, she was trembling.

"I see, I apologize Miss Platz, I was out of line," Acid apologized.

"You're just doing your job Acid, I understand," Luna said calming herself down, "Um, I have to go," she said running off back home. Ace happily waved to her as she ran.

"Ace, you don't seriously believe her story, do you?" Acid asked crossing his arms.

"I know she was lying. I saw her hide the Visualizer behind her back before we arrived," Ace was nodding with a sense of achievement.

Acid just looked at Ace for a second, but then asked, "So why did you let her go?"

"She's gone through enough. I know she has her reasons. Besides, she has her head on tighter than a lot of people I know, so I trust her judgment."

"I just hope that doesn't come back to bite us in the rear later," Acid said shaking his head.

"You worry too much Acid," and with that Ace pulled out a Mega Snack and chowed down in a way only Ace could.

"I seriously think you eat way to many of those things."

Luna didn't even say good night to her parents. She ran right up to her room, and fell onto her bed. Xerox came out of her Hunter and was floating next to her bed looking at her, "Why did she help me like that?"

"Geo..." she said in her sleep.

"Geo?" Xerox was confused.

"Please come back Geo... I miss you..." Xerox looked and saw that she was crying in her sleep a little. He flew back into her Hunter VG, typed an E-Mail to thank her, and flew out over to her window.

"I can't put that girl in danger. She seems to have enough problems as it is, she doesn't need my problems," he then flew onto the roof of the building and looked at the full moon, "But I think I might hide out on this planet for a while, at least until I find a human to Wave Change with."

As he looked up at the moon, he wasn't aware that up in the sky, someone was watching him. Phantom smirked, "I'll capture you before that happens, devil..."


	4. Transcode 666

Transcode 666

The next day, Luna's school and a number of kids from Echo Ridge Elementary were going to the AMAKEN space station and EM laboratory for a field trip. Everyone was excited on the bus, even Bud and Zack.

"You've seen a lot of the stuff here already, right Bud?" Zack asked Bud, who was sitting with his arms crossed and an important smile on his face.

"Yep, Mr. Boreal even asked me to help with the tour," Bud stated nodding. It was clear that he enjoyed being so important, after all he was a commander for the Satella Police, and at such a young age too.

"He could barely sleep last night he was so excited," Taurus said in Bud's Hunter VG.

"Heh, yeah, that's right..." Bud said looking at Luna, who was sitting in another seat by herself. The truth was that the real reason why he had such a hard time sleeping was because of the fight he had with her yesterday. He knew how she felt about Geo, and deep down he really hated to see her in so much pain. All last night he was beating himself up inside for sounding so insensitive to her feelings, knowing full well how sensitive she was. Right now he wanted nothing more than to go over to her and apologize, but she hadn't said anything to him or Zack all day, so he figured that she was still steamed.

Luna pulled out her Hunter VG and looked at the message the AMian from last night left:

_Sorry to leave without an explanation. I wanted to make sure that you knew how grateful I was for what you did for me. Not too many humans would hide me in their personal terminals like that, not to mention you lied to the police for me. I am really grateful to you for your kindness to me._

_I don't know when, but we will meet again someday. On that day I'll return the favor. Until then, try to stay safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Xerox_

"Xerox..." Luna said as she read his note over. When she woke up she partially thought it was a dream, but when she saw the mysterious note on her Hunter she figured that the AMian must have left it. She wondered why he left, and where he was now. She pulled the Visualizer from out of her purse and looked out the window with it on, partially hoping to see Xerox flying around. She then felt someone tap her shoulder from behind. She turned around and saw a friendly face from her past standing behind her seat, "Patrick Springs?" she called out happily.

"Hey Luna. Long time no see, huh?" he said with a friendly smile.

"I'll say! It's great to see you!" she got up and hugged Pat. He looked different somehow. Physically he still had the same long green hair and bright expression. The only physical difference was that he was taller and along with wearing the boy's uniform had a pair of green headphones hanging on his neck. Luna couldn't tell what it was, but he seemed brighter than usual.

Pat sat next to Luna, "So, how have you been holding up?" he asked Luna.

"Well, generally okay," she said looking down.

"It's Geo, isn't it?" Luna looked up at Pat when he said that.

"Huh?"

"It's okay Luna. Geo saved my life too. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for Mega Man," he said looking down too, but with a wistful smile.

"How are you doing, anyway? Do you still have that 'you know what'?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, you mean Rey?" Pat asked, referring to his alternate personality.

"Yeah, he's gone, right?" Luna was starting to get concerned. She heard from Geo about Pat's other half, which manifested itself into another person inside of Pat's body. This personality, named Rey, tried to force Pat to hurt Geo when he had first started to become Mega Man.

Pat looked really nervous as he braced himself for the answer, "Well... no," Luna got really scared when she heard that, "But, it's okay now! Rey's under control!" he quickly said trying to calm her down.

"Really?" Luna wasn't fully convinced.

"Really. He knows that he can't hurt people for no reason now, and he and I are starting to get along."

"Prove it," she said, partially playing around, and partially serious.

"Okay," Pat said closing his eyes, meditating. After a few seconds, he opened them again, but something was different. He was darker, and looked more serious, "What?" he asked harshly when he noticed Luna staring at him.

"Um, Rey?" she asked shaking, she was really nervous about being this close to Pat's other self.

"Yeah, I'm Rey," he stated in a less friendly tone. While he looked and sounded just like Pat, it was quite clear that they were both two different people, "Sheesh, I ain't gonna hurt ya," Rey said, seeing how scared Luna was.

"O, okay," she calmed down a little, realizing that he wasn't going to do anything.

"I'm bringin Pat back out here. Later," and with that, Rey closed his eyes and in a few seconds, turned back into Pat, "So, believe me now?" he asked.

"I'm convinced he's under control, but why not just get rid of him? I mean, it had to have been hard to control him like that."

Yeah, it was. Let's just say, I have my reasons," he said, clearly ending it there. Luna nodded at that, even though she was really curious why he took that approach.

On top of the AMAKEN building, Phantom was watching the buses enter the parking lot, "I know how to draw that devil out," he said to himself, "All I have to do is cause enough destruction and he'll come out of hiding," he then flew inside of the AMAKEN building. No sooner than that did Xerox fly by also looking at the kids exit the buses and go inside the large building.

"So, those are 'students'?" he asked himself, trying to familiarize himself with the terms on earth. He decided to go inside to watch them, since he saw no signs of the Four Guardians.

Inside, Arron Boreal and Kelvin Stelar were giving the students the tour. They passed by an open gymnasium and saw an army of Satella Police standing in a line, "Um, what are they doing?" one of the students asked.

Arron looked inside and smiled, "Ah, right. Kelvin, we should show them that," he said to Kelvin.

"Good idea. Come along kids," he said leading everyone inside of the gym.

Inside, Ace was standing in front of the army, "Alright men, on my signal, now!"

"EM Wave Change!!!" all of the officers said in unison. At that moment, all of them turned into tiny squares and fazed out for a second. When they reappeared they all looked like futuristic police officers in dark blue armor, red visors over their eyes, and machine guns replacing their right arms.

All of the students were shocked. One of the students raised his hand, "Yes?" Kelvin said pointing to the student.

"What happened to them?" the student asked.

"I think Bud can answer that question, right Mr. Bison?" Kelvin said.

Bud stepped forward and faced the class, "As you know, EM technology is constantly advancing, but there was a problem with EM Wave Change, which is turning a human into a living EM wave. Up until recently, you could only Wave Change if you're Wizard was a natural EM wave like my Wizard Taurus. However, after studying Taurus we were able to make Wizards that could Wave Change with humans safely. Now it's customary for all officers to be able to Wave Change and hold Wave forms."

All of the students were amazed by his knowledge, especially Zack, "I can't believe he's that knowledgeable about the subject," he said to himself.

Another student raised her hand and asked "Can we see your Wave Form?"

Bud looked at Arron and Kelvin. When they nodded he smiled, "Alright, but step back. This is going to be big," all of the students stepped away. Bud then took a deep breath, "Transcode 005!!! Taurus Fire!!!" Bud was then engulfed in a large red flame that was twice his hight. Inside of the flame his eyes glowed white and his human body disappeared. The flame then took the form of Taurus Fire. Taurus Fire then punched the ground and the flames dispersed, completing the transformation. All of the students were clapping, even Luna. She remembered when Bud had trouble holding his Wave form for longer than a minute, and now he looked like a pro, even adding a bit of style to the transformation.

Xerox was above the crowd also clapping, "So, EM wave Change is actually used normally here? I guess that makes things a little easier. I won't have to be too mysterious once I find my partner," he looked to his right and saw Phantom fly by, "Phantom?! Don't tell me they found me already?!" he looked around, getting really tense, "Damn it! I haven't even found a partner yet! If they catch me now then I'm toast!" he then flew off to hide.

After leaving the gym, Arron and Kelvin lead the students to a large computer room, "This is the main computer room," Arron said, "This computer is the brains of all of our machines here."

"Arron and I are the only two people in this building who know how to work it, and it takes both of us just to turn the thing on," Kelvin said laughing a bit.

"Why is that?" Pat asked.

"Well, with it being such a powerful computer it takes two activation codes to turn it on," Arron said, he then stepped forward and whispered loudly, "His is the name of his old pet goldfish," he said playfully, making everyone laugh.

"It is not!" Kelvin said in retaliation, "And for your information kids, there is nothing wrong with using pet names as passwords. I still use Mortimer's name on occasion," Arron gave Kelvin a "you've got to be kidding me" look, "What? Don't knock the name. He was a good goldfish," on that note Arron just shook his head, while all of the students laughed.

Luna thought it was interesting seeing Geo's dad like this. She really saw a resemblance between him and Geo, which made her cry a bit thinking about it. Pat saw that and put his arm around her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, even though she was really emotional. It didn't take much to get her sad about the whole thing.

"Hey Arron, why don't we show them how it works?" Kelvin asked Arron, who smiled.

"That's not such a bad idea," he said. They both went over to the computer and typed in their activation codes. But then something happened that no one was ready for, the computer began sparking. Everyone was scared, and Kelvin pulled out his Hunter VG, "Arron, it's viruses! There's a ton of them!" he said.

"Alright everyone, exit in an orderly fashion!" Arron said, as Bud took lead in getting everyone to the exit.

As Luna ran, she put the Visualizer on and was shocked. The whole building was filed with Mattaur and Zapper viruses, "This is insane!" she said to herself as she ran.

Pat looked into a reflective wall next to him and saw Rey running too. He nodded to Pat, who nodded in agreement and ran away from the group. Behind a wall Pat looked around to make sure no one was watching, "Ready Rey?" he asked.

_Do you even have to ask?_ Rey said in Pat's head. Pat then took in a deep breath and began screaming in the air. As he screamed, electricity began to cover his body. After a few seconds he screamed, "Transcode 011!!!!! Gemini Spark!!!!!" the electricity go bigger, and suddenly it looked like Pat was a mirage. The mirage then fazed apart into to Pats standing next to each other. The two Pats disappeared except for their outlines, and the Gemini Spark armor materialized over both of them. There was a large bolt of lightning and the transformation was complete, Pat becoming Gemini Spark White, Rey becoming Gemini Spark Black. The twins looked at each other, nodded, and faded into the Wave World.

Outside, Kelvin and Arron were checking the list of students. Luna noticed that they looked nervous and went over to them, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"One of the elementary students is missing. We think she's still inside," Kelvin said to Luna, who then looked really worried.

One of the high schoolers ran up to them, "Pat Springs from class 1-A is missing!" everyone was worried when they heard that.

"There are two student's missing?!" Arron asked. Just then Luna ran back inside of the AMAKEN building, "Hey, Luna! It's too dangerous!" Arron called out, but Luna didn't listen. Arron and Kelvin tried to follow her, but the building sealed itself shut as soon as she got in, "Damn it!" Arron turned to Bud, "Contact Ace and Acid and tell them the situation!"

"Yes sir!" Bud saluted and then ran off. Kelvin and Arron just looked at the building, feeling hopeless, and remembering the blue shooting star who would have saved them from this four years ago.

"Mega Man... This looks like the start of another great battle... Where are you, son?" Kelvin asked himself.

Inside, the Satella Police were trying to fight the viruses, but they were horribly outnumbered. Ace had Wave Changed into Acid Ace and even he was having a hard time.

"Acid! There are way too many of these things!" Ace said.

"Taurus Fire contacted me just now. Apparently two students are missing in the building," Acid said in Ace's ears.

"What?!"

"Also, Miss Platz ran into the building just before it sealed itself."

"Tell Taurus Fire to Wave Change and help us!"

"Negative Ace. Not only are physical people sealed off, but EM waves are too. Nothing is getting in or out."

"Damn it!" Ace then continued to fire at the viruses.

Luna was running through the halls with the Visualizer on. She saw a whole line of viruses in front of her, and all of them were looking at her. She stopped and pulled out a Battle Card, "Wide Sword!" she shouted as she inserted the Battle Card into her Hunter VG. The viruses were all deleted and she continued to run down the hall.

Xerox was fighting viruses too. He looked through a window and saw Luna running, "What is she doing here?!" he asked before flying after her. He flew in front of her and held his arms out blocking her path.

Luna stopped when she saw him, "Xerox?! Why are you here?!" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"There are two people trapped inside here, and I have to help them!" Xerox shook his head when he heard that.

"Use your head, kid! These are viruses directly from the Planet FM, and you're just a human with a few Battle Cards! If you go in there you're going to get yourself hurt!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take!" and Luna pushed Xerox aside and ran into the next room.

"Hey! Wait!" Xerox called out flying after her.

In the next room, Luna was surrounded by viruses, a lot more than before, "Wide Sword!!!" she said putting in another Battle Card. She killed three Mattaur viruses, but there were still a ton more, "I don't have enough Battle Cards for all of these guys!" she said to herself, beginning to wish she had taken Xerox's advice.

Five of the viruses were about to charge at Luna, but Xerox flew by them deleting them. He then flew next to her still staring at the viruses, "If you're intent on doing this then fine, but we're doing this right!"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked looking at Xerox.

"Remember my message, that next time we met I would return the favor?" Luna nodded slowly, "Register me as your Wizard!"

"What?! But, why?!"

"Just shut up and do it! Quickly!" Xerox shouted, since the viruses were slowly closing in.

"Okay!" she then began typing on her Hunter VG, and a red light shot out at Xerox scanning him.

"Scan Complete. Wizard "Xerox" has been registered," the Hunter said.

"Now what?" Luna asked, getting more and more scared by the second.

"This!" Xerox flew into her Hunter VG, and it spoke again.

"Registration with Satella Police confirmed. Transcode 666, codename Zero registered," as Luna heard this she was shocked.

"This is..." Luna said to herself.

"Snap out of it kid!" Xerox said in her Hunter VG, snapping Luna back to reality, "Now, hold your Hunter up in the air and say 'Transcode 666, Zero!"

Luna nodded, and followed the instructions holding her arm up in the air, "Transcode 666!!! Zero!!!" Luna was then engulfed in a crimson red light. Her body broke up into tiny squares and disappeared into the light. Her body then began to reform in the red light from her feet up to the top of her head, only she was in red body armor similar to Mega Man's. The light disappeared in a red wave and the transformation was complete.

Luna looked at herself and was amazed. She looked similar to Mega Man, only slightly different. The body suit was dark red and accentuated her figure in a very tasteful manner. The breastplate, boots, gloves, and helmet were all crimson red like Xerox's armor. The boots were slightly high heeled, and had dark green diamonds on the knees. In the top center of the breastplate near the collar was a golden capital Z. The ears on the helmet pointed out in three direction behind Luna unlike Mega Man's which only pointed out in one direction. There was a blue visor over Luna's eyes, and much like Mega Man's helmet, it was open at the top letting her long hair flow out naturally. Her left arm had a bright green screen on the top for Xerox to project himself on, and could even turn into a laser sword arm.

Luna Platz had just transformed into Zero.

"I just... EM Wave Changed...." she said to herself, then Xerox appeared on the screen.

"In this form, you are now called Zero."

"Zero..."

"Now, get ready for a crash course on combat!"

Luna, now Zero, looked at the viruses, held up her left hand. It then was replaced with a sword arm with a light green laser blade. When the viruses stepped back, Zero smirked and said calmly...

"Wave Battle... Action!"


	5. Rise of Zero

Rise of Zero

Acid Ace ran behind a wall to take cover, "What is going on here?!" he asked looking out.

"These viruses don't have a particular agenda. It seems their main goal is just to cause a commotion," Acid said in Acid Ace's ear.

"Well, that's helpful!" Acid Ace said sarcastically. Just then Acid detected something.

"What's this?" Acid asked himself.

"What? What did you find?"

"I just detected two unauthorized EM Wave Changes in this building. One was Transcode 011, Gemini Spark."

"Him I'm not too worried about, but what about the other one?"

"It's new. Transcode...666, Zero......?" Acid was clearly shocked to see the new Transcode.

"Sounds strong, I gotta meet this Zero!" as Acid Ace said that he was spotted by viruses, "Acid, could you materialize and get something from my desk over here?" he asked calmly referring to the desk next to him.

"Understood Ace," Acid materialized and flew over to Ace's desk and pulled out a small blaster, "This?"

"Nope," he said firing at the viruses with his laser. Acid began digging in Ace's desk and pulled out a small grenade.

"This?" he asked showing Acid Ace the grenade.

"Nope," Acid Ace said continuing to fire.

Acid just shook his head and continued to dig in Ace's desk. He eventually saw something that made him stop, "I know you can't mean this..." he groaned slowly pulling out an unopened Mega Snack.

"Perfect!" Acid Ace said snatching the Mega Snack. He opened it, took out a large bite, and continued to fire, "That's just what I needed! Thanks Acid!"

"Why me..." Acid said holding his head in frustration.

Zero was just standing there in the center of a large circle of viruses, it seemed like the viruses were afraid to move. One Zapper ran up to her and tried to attack her, but was sent flying by Zero's slash and was instantly deleted. When Zero saw that she was really shocked at first, but she then smiled confidently and got ready as all of the viruses charged at her at once.

Even though it was her first time fighting, she was really holding her own. Each virus that came close to her was instantly deleted by her sword. One brave Mattaur jumped up from behind her and tried to come down on her with its pickax, but Zero spun around and spin kicked it into a long line of viruses deleting all of them. Before she knew it they were all gone.

"So much power..." she said to herself. Was this how Geo felt the first time he became Mega Man?

"That was pretty good kid," Xerox said on the screen, he was smiling proudly, "Looks like I picked a good partner."

"Well thanks," Zero said with a smile, she then got serious, "But we still have a mission."

"The missing students, right? I think I saw one in the next room."

"Then let's go!" Zero then ran off to find the student.

In the main computer room, Gemini Spark warped in and walked over to the main computer, "You think it's here?" Gemini White asked his other half.

"Definitely, right inside this thing's Cyber Core," Gemini Black said with a confident smirk, "I can't wait!"

"First we have to get inside this thing," Gemini White stated referring to the computer.

"That's easy. Two codes, two of us. We just hack our way inside," when Gemini Black said that, Gemini White nodded. The two of them walked over to the computer and put their larger, golden hands on the computer. They closed their eyes and began scanning for the codes.

Gemini White looked up suddenly, "Got it!" he said.

"Me too!" Gemini Black said after Gemini White. He then began to laugh a bit, "Hey Pat, guess what?"

"What?"

"He lied, the password was Mortimer," he said playfully.

"Yeah well, Arron's wasn't much better either. Guess what his password was."

"What?"

"Snyder." they both broke out laughing at that.

"What kind of dork names their pet Snyder?!" Gemini Black asked Gemini White, who just shrugged his shoulders, "But let's focus here, can we get inside now?"

"After you," Gemini White said leading his partner inside. Both of them turned into bolts of lightning, and flew into the computer's Cyber Core.

Zero was running through the halls, and then noticed a strange wave engulf the building, "What's that?!" she asked.

"This place was just pulled into the Wave World!" Xerox said, shocking Zero.

"Viruses can do that?!"

"No, but the Four Guardians can! Kid, get a move on! Those viruses can really cause damage now!" Zero nodded and ran into the next room. There she saw a little girl surrounded by two large viruses shaped like golems with hammers for arms.

"Hey!" Zero called out, getting the viruses' attention, "I'm your opponent!" she then ran up to then with her beam saber, jumped over them and landed in front of the girl, "Hey, are you okay?" the little girl nodded, "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" she then ran up to the golems and jumped on top of one, making the other one hit it's partner with it's hammer once Zero jumped off. Zero then jumped away from them and materialized a Battle Card, "Long Sword!!!" she said as she slammed it into her left arm, which turned into a Long Sword like the Battle Card's picture. With that she actually cut one of the golems in half, deleting it. The other one slammed it's hammer on the ground creating a shock wave that flew over to Zero, who flipped out of the way and pulled out another Battle Card, "Mega Cannon!!!" this time her arm turned into a Mega Cannon which she fired at the other golem deleting it. Zero ran over to the little girl, who was really scared, "It's okay now, the viruses are gone," Zero said in a comforting voice.

The little girl looked up to Zero, "Are you a super hero like Mega Man?" she asked, making Zero look down a little.

Thinking about Geo, Zero did want to cry, but she had to stay strong for the little girl. So she looked at the kid with a smile and said, "Yep, just like Mega Man," she then turned around and hunched over a bit so the little girl could climb on her back, "Come on, let's get you back outside where it's safe," the kid got on Zero's back, and she ran of back to the exit. She still wondered where Pat was, but right now her main concern was the little girl on her back.

Inside of the main computer's Cyber Core, Gemini Spark was walking up to the center control panel. One of the Mr. Hertz's was pacing back and forth frantically.

"What's wrong with you?" Gemini Black asked harshly, catching the Mr. Hertz's attention.

"This strange EM wave just forced his way in here and infected this computer with a virus!!!" the Mr. Hertz said.

"Strange EM wave?" Gemini Black asked looking at his partner.

"Virus?" Gemini White asked looking back at Gemini Black. They both turned back to the Mr. Hertz, "Where's the virus now?" Gemini White asked, unaware of the big black shadow with red eyes behind him and Gemini Black.

The Mr. Hertz suddenly got really scared and was trembling, which was annoying Gemini Black, "What's your problem?! He asked you a.......question........" his voice trailed off when he noticed the shadow covering them. Both he and Gemini White slowly turned around and were shocked when they saw the beast behind them, "Um... Pat?"

"Yeah Rey?"

"I'm just gonna throw this out there and say that this isn't a normal virus!" Gemini Black said stepping back a little.

"This doesn't happen often, but I'd agree with you on that!" Gemini White said also backing away. Away from the giant, spiky black wolf with red eyes and ferocious teeth.

At the entrance of the AMAKEN building, Phantom was waiting for Zero to arrive. She stopped when she saw him. "Well Xerox, you found yourself a human partner. I'm impressed, but amazed that you're partner is such a pretty young woman," Phantom said.

Zero put the child down and got in a fighting stance as the kid ran for cover, "Who are you?" she asked.

"That, kid, is Phantom. Second in command of the Four Guardians, and probably the brains behind this attack!" Xerox said.

"Guilty as charged," Phantom said holding his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering.

Zero pointed her sword at Phantom, "Why are you doing this?!" she demanded.

"It was all to draw that devil out," Phantom said pointing at Zero, but obviously referring to Xerox.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" Xerox asked obviously getting fired up. Even Zero was confused by that, why did Phantom call Xerox a "devil"? Was there something about Xerox she didn't know? Something dangerous?

"I didn't expect you to get a human partner so soon. I will admit that complicates matters a bit. Now I actually have to try a little," Phantom stated.

"Ha! You think you can take us on?! In case you haven't noticed, you don't have a human partner!" Xerox taunted.

"Who says I need one," Phantom said standing up straight. He then said something that shocked both Xerox and Zero, "EM Wave Change!!!"

"EM what?!" Zero asked in shock and looked on her wrist at Xerox, who just shook his head just as confused.

Phantom was engulfed in a black flame. The flame got smaller and took on a humanoid form with red eyes. The humanoid form turned into a black shadow and then took complete form. Phantom now looked like a male human with long black hair in a braid, dark purple body armor like a ninja, a purple helmet with a white pointed face mask, and a large gray shuriken on his back.

"We of the Four Guardians don't require human partners. We can alter our waves to match the waves of an AMian or FMian with a human partner. This means like you Xerox, I'm just as strong now as I would be on Planet FM, only I don't need some weak organic to team up with," he said then getting in a ninja's fighting stance, "Now, prepare yourself devil!"

Zero pointed her sword at Phantom, "I won't let you stand in our way Phantom!" she said strongly. She didn't understand why, but right now she felt stronger despite how scared she was. She then took a deep breath and said...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	6. Wave Battle: Phantom

Wave Battle-Phantom

Phantom charged at Zero and they began fighting close quarter. Once the fight began Zero realized the difference between fighting viruses and fighting actual EM beings. The viruses were relatively dumb, and went out in one hit. This guy was much smarter and stronger, and Zero had a hard time finding an opening. Her inexperience in combat really showed here, and Phantom wasted no time exploiting her flaws.

He back flipped away from her and threw a series of kunai at Zero, who flipped aside and hid behind a crate.

"This guy's stronger than the viruses!" she said to Xerox.

"Be glad you're fighting him and not the leader! Just stay calm and focus!"

"Focus..." she said calming down. She then stepped out from her hiding spot and used a Battle Card, "Gatling Gun!!!" she began firing at Phantom, who was actually surprised by the attack. He flipped away from one barrage of shots, but couldn't dodge the second barrage.

"Hey kid, use the Z-Mirage," Xerox told Zero, who nodded and stood up straight.

"Z-Mirage!" at that instant there were two clones of Zero created right next to her. They all looked at each other, nodded, and charged at Phantom.

Acid Ace was running down a hall firing at some of the remaining viruses. This was the longest he had ever fought, and truth was he was getting tired. He wasn't about to let his men see that though, since he was alone right now though he had no problems falling down on one knee in exhaustion.

Acid materialized next to Acid Ace and flew over to him, "Ace! Are you okay?!" he asked.

"I...need...a Mega...Snack..." he breathed out.

"That's the last thing you need right now Ace!" suddenly Acid detected something, "Ace, I'm picking up two powerful EM waves fighting near the main entrance!"

"Is it Zero?" Acid Ace asked getting excited.

"I believe so," Acid Ace got up and ran to the entrance, "Ace, wait!" Acid called out before flying after Acid Ace.

In the Cyber Core, Gemini Spark was having a bit of a hard time fighting the virus. Gemini Black jumped up in the air and tried to slash down with his golden arm, which had a laser sword sprouting from the fingers. The attach did nothing though and the virus slashed Gemini Black away.

Gemini White was shooting electric blasts out of his golden arm at the virus, which was walking towards him unaffected by his attack. It shot out a black wave out of it's mouth at Gemini White who flew back and fell to the ground. Gemini Black ran over to him and helped him up, "This thing is tough!" Gemini Black said.

"We'll have to take a slightly different approach to this fight," Gemini White said looking at Gemini Black. They nodded and then held hands, pointing their golden arms at the virus. They began firing at the virus, but their blasts were bigger than before. The shot caused the virus to roar out in pain, which showed Gemini Spark it's mouth, which was glowing red.

The twins looked at each other, nodded, and then stood back to back holding their golden arms out next to each other. "Gemini Thunder!!!!" they both shouted in unison, firing a large lightning beam out at the virus' mouth. The blast was so big and powerful that it went through the virus, deleting it instantly.

"Good job!" Gemini Black said as their hands met in a hand shake. They then ran over to the control panel.

"Okay, let's see if we can deactivate the security program," Gemini White said typing on the control panel. The security camera came up and showed them an image of the fight between Zero and Phantom, "Huh?" Gemini White said looking at the fight.

"Who's that?" Gemini Black asked putting his hands on his hip.

"That's him!" the Mr. Hertz said, making both twins look at him, "That's the black EM wave that hacked into the main computer! I'm sure of it!"

"Okay..." Gemini Black said rolling his eyes going back to the fight, "But that doesn't tell us who the red one is," he said looking at the screen.

Phantom did a whirlwind kick knocking all three Zeros away from him. The two clones disappeared revealing the real Zero. "That was a neat trick," Phantom said smirking, "But I have tricks too," he then ran over to Zero, flipped over her, and put an exploding tag on her back. The explosion wasn't big, but it did do a lot of damage, and it sent her flying into a wall.

Gemini Black was still watching this and was getting worried, "Pat, get that door open! I'm going to help them!" he said running off to the exit.

"I'll join you once I'm done here!" Gemini White said before Gemini Black warped outside.

When Zero got up she saw a sight that hit her heart. Phantom was holding the little girl hostage and had a kunai at her neck, "NO!!!!" she shouted.

Phantom was laughing, a dark sort of horse laugh, "I knew you would be affected by this!"

"PHANTOM!!!!" Xerox shouted, "Leave the human out of this!!!"

"Why should I? You got a human involved. I'm doing the exact same thing as you, only from another approach," when Phantom said that, Xerox felt horrible. He was right, Xerox got Luna involved in this, even though he originally said he wouldn't, "Now here's what we're going to do, both you and your partner are going to come with me, now!"

Zero clenched her fist in frustration. She looked at the little girl, who was really afraid now. How was she going to get out of this?

Just then Acid Ace was seen on Phantom's left pointing his gun right at Phantom, "Let the kid go!" he said sternly.

"I wouldn't shoot if I were you. If you do, I might just slip up and slit the poor kid's throat," Phantom said holding the kid closer to him.

Acid Ace slowly lowered his gun, and Phantom smirked. Just then a bolt of lightning shot Phantom from behind, forcing him to let the kid go. When the kid was safe behind Acid Ace, Zero rushed forward and slashed Phantom, who flipped in the air and caught himself.

"Pretty good. I don't know what happened, but you're quite lucky it did. Xerox, next time we meet, I will bring you back," and with that Phantom fazed out. The building exited the Wave World and all of the viruses disappeared.

The girl ran into Zero's arms, "Are you okay?" Zero asked. When the little girl nodded, Zero smiled. Acid Ace walked over to them.

"Um, are you Transcode 666, Zero?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me," she said cautiously. She was surprised when Acid Ace held out his hand for a handshake.

"Acid Ace, nice to meet you," He said with a cheerful smile. Zero shook his hand smiling too, trying her best to pretend he was a stranger, "Why don't you get that girl to safety," he said, snapping Zero out of her daze.

"Oh, um, right," she said trying to sound really tough to hide her voice. She then took the girl by the hand and walked to the door, "Thank you for the help sir," she said walking out.

Acid Ace was waving to her as she walked out. When she was gone, "Did you get her DNA code Acid?" he asked his Wizard.

"Affirmative Ace, you aren't going to believe who that is," Acid said.

"With what happened last night, I just might believe it."

Gemini Spark was also watching them leave, "So, who's the new face?" Gemini White asked.

"Apparently her name is Zero," Gemini Black stated, "As for her human identity, no clue."

"I see. I don't know why, but she seems familiar to me," Gemini White said, catching Gemini Black's attention.

"Think she's someone we know?" Gemini Black asked, and Gemini White nodded.

"Definitely," Gemini White looked around, "They're probably wondering where we are."

"Think we should Trans Out?" Gemini Black asked.

"Yeah, good idea," and with that they both turned white and broke up into tiny balls of light, which came together and turned back into Patrick Springs. Pat then walked to another exit as to not attract too much attention.

Outside, Zero led the little girl outside. Once she saw the class running up to her, Zero tried to fly off, but the girl held her hand, "Thank you for saving me Miss," she said to Zero.

Zero smiled and nodded, but just before she could jump onto the Wave Road the other students ran up to her, along with Arron and Kelvin. All of them were amazed at the resemblance she had to Mega Man, even Bud and Zack took notice. Zero just stood there, hoping that no one here recognized her.

"Um, thank you Miss..." Arron said.

"Zero, my name is Zero," she introduced herself.

"Zero......" Bud said looking at her closely. Truth was he did recognize her, after all Luna was the only girl he knew with blond hair in that style. Ever since Geo, Bud got really good at observation. He looked over at Zack, who just had a love sick look on his face showing he had no idea who that was.

"Well Zero, thank you for your help," Arron said shaking her hand, but then looked serious, "You didn't happen to see two other students in there did you? They're teenagers, one's a boy and the other one's a girl?" he asked, making Zero jump a bit.

"Um, I didn't see the boy, but I saw the girl. Her name is Luna right?"

"Yeah, that's her," Kelvin said nodding.

"She's safe, she should be coming out soon," Zero said, breathing a sigh of relief when Arron and Kelvin nodded relieved too.

She turned to leave, but one of the kids called out to her, "Um, do you know Mega Man?" when she heard that she stopped.

"Yeah, he's a very close friend of mine..." she said softly, not turning around. What the boy asked next she wasn't ready for.

"Where is he?" when she heard that she couldn't hold back the tears, but she tried her hardest not to show them that she was crying.

"I don't know where he is, I'm searching for him too..." she said through her tears. The boy looked down in sadness too, all of the kids in fact. They knew she was crying, and they all felt her pain, since they all missed Mega Man too.

Zero then flew off and disappeared onto the Wave Road to find a safe place to Trans Out. Kelvin was looking at the sky thinking about what just happened. "Another war is starting, and now this new hero appears that looks like Mega Man. I wonder, did you plan this, Geo?"

That evening, Luna was walking home thinking about what just happened. She looked at the Transcode option on her Hunter VG now, "Zero..." she said to herself. Xerox materialized next to her, now that he was her Wizard he felt that he didn't have to hide too much.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry that I got you involved," he said looking down. They stopped and Luna looked at him seriously as he continued, "The Four Guardians are after me, and they'll harm anyone near me just to get to me. You seem to have enough problems as it is. I knew that, and yet I Wave Changed with you," he then looked at Luna apologetically, "I shouldn't have done that, and now that you know about my life well..."

"Oh please, you're worse than Geo!" Luna said walking forward a bit, surprising Xerox, "I'm involved now, so there's no point in getting upset about what could have happened. Besides," she then turned around with a smile, "You did it to save me. If you hadn't fused with me then I would have been toast."

"No argument there!" he said smiling too, "You know, according to Phantom I'm a devil. Are you sure you want to team up with a devil like me?"

"Are you sure you want to team up with a crybaby like me?" they then broke out laughing, and then looked into each other's eyes, "My name's Luna, Luna Platz," she said holding out her hand.

Xerox looked at her a bit, then took her hand, "Xerox."

That was the start of Luna and Xerox's adventures together. A partnership that would carry both of them farther than they ever thought possible.


	7. Bonding

Bonding

Today was Saturday, and after the day she had Luna decided to do something she never did, sleep in. It was the first time in a while that she slept peacefully, and she wasn't about to get up before she was ready.

Xerox got up earlier and was helping Luna's mom make breakfast. She found out about Xerox by accident. She walked into Luna's room to check on her since she looked exhausted when she came in. Xerox materialized and was watching over Luna, when her mother walked in and almost had a heart attack. Xerox then had to piece together a story that after the school trip Luna decided to upgrade to a Battle Wizard for protection, and to his surprise she believed it. He hit it off instantly with her family.

"Thank you for helping in the kitchen, Xerox," Mrs. Platz said as she finished making the eggs.

"Not a problem Mrs. Platz, I just want to be as helpful as I can," he said enthusiastically as he washed the dishes.

"So, what do you think of my daughter?" she asked walking over to Xerox.

"I like her, she's a genuinely good person. You've raised her well," he said quite honestly, but also to get on her mother's good side.

"Yeah well, I'm sure you've noticed," she said making Xerox look up at her, "She used to be much happier, but after four years ago..." she looked down.

Xerox put the plate he was washing down and floated next to her, "What happened four years ago?" he asked.

"She lost someone, someone very important to her," Mrs. Platz looked up and looked really worried for Luna, "She hasn't truly smiled for the longest time," she then took Xerox's hand, "Xerox, you're her Wizard now. Please, bring back her smile."

Xerox saw how desperate she was, and felt her pain. He then looked at her and nodded, "I won't let you down," Mrs. Platz smiled when he said that.

Xerox decided that a good way to start a friendship Luna was to bring breakfast to her. He was hoping to surprise her, but he was the one who was surprised. He slowly opened the door and saw that Luna was already waking up, but with her long blond hair out and in her white night gown, she looked like a goddess. For a second all Xerox could do was stare at her.

She walked over to her window and looked outside with the Visualizer, "Geo..." she said to herself remembering something from four years ago:

_It was after Geo saved the world from Meteor G, and after Mega and his father came back from space. Geo went to Luna's house that night to tell her the good news. They were now standing next to each other at that window looking outside. Geo had the Visualizer on and was looking at the Wave Road with a smile._

_Suddenly Luna took Geo's arm and hugged it, startling Geo a bit, "Prez?" he looked at her for a second, smiled, and looked out again, "I'm glad things are peaceful again," he said in a peaceful tone._

"_Does that mean you won't turn into Mega Man again?" she asked making Geo raise an eyebrow._

"_Are you going to miss your hero?" Geo asked sarcastically._

"_Not really, he's right here," she stated looking at him. She then looked outside again, "Why did you decide to become Mega Man anyway?" she asked._

_Geo handed her the Visualizer, "Put this on. I want you to see something," she put on the Visualizer and was amazed. She not only saw the Wave Road, but she saw all of the different EM waves working._

"_They look alive..."_

"_That's because they are," Luna looked at Geo confused when he said that, "Every EM wave has their own personality, and every action you do is carried out by them. If you send an E-Mail to Bud for example, it gets sent to the Wave Road, where an EM wave picks it up and flies it over to Bud's Hunter VG."_

"_That's amazing! So they're helping us all the time, and we don't even realize it?"_

"_Yep. People don't understand, but they're apart of our world too, and it's Mega Man's job to defend this world, and that one too."_

"_But every time there's a battle, you go out there and come closer and closer to dieing! This last time you were almost lost in outer space forever!" she then walked off a bit and continued with her back turned to Geo, not wanting him to see her face, "I know I'm hard on you Geo. I yell at you a lot, I boss you around, I expect a lot from you, but I'm only like that because I care about you," Geo noticed that she was trembling, and walked over to her, "I'm afraid Geo. Afraid that the next time you go, you won't come back," she was shocked by what happened next. Geo hugged her from behind._

"_You know, there's another reason why I fight," he said softly, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found the Star Force, or been able to control the OOPart, heck, I wouldn't be standing here right now if it weren't for you."_

"_Geo..." she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She turned around and cried in his arms as he continued to speak._

"_You're the main reason Mega Man even exists. If you were ever in danger, I would search the entire universe for you. You're that special to me."_

_It was right then that she realized something. It wasn't Mega Man she loved, it was Geo. She always loved him, but found it easier to openly love Mega Man. Right now though, she saw the connection between the two, and she realized that Mega Man would always be Geo Stelar first, even if he himself insisted otherwise._

Luna just stood their for a while remembering, until she heard Xerox clear his throat. She turned around and saw him carrying a tray of eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice, "Um, Xerox."

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice gesture to surprise you with breakfast, but you got up before I could, so..."

"No, that's really sweet of you. Thank you Xerox," she said with a smile. Xerox took a good look at her and realized what her mother meant. There was still this hint of sadness in her smile.

He flew into her room and sat the tray on her bed. She went over to her bed and sat down to eat, surprised by how good it was, "This is really good. Did you make this?" she asked.

"Actually your mom did," Luna chocked on her food a little when he said that, "Don't worry, as far as she's concerned I'm just a normal Battle Wizard."

"That's good. I don't think I'm ready to tell her that I'm Zero yet," she said relieved.

"Oh, that reminds me, they mention us on the news. Called you the 'crimson armored hero, Zero'," Xerox said looking at Luna with a smile, "Looks like you're famous."

"Wow..." Luna wasn't ready for that. It was only two days and she was already well known.

Xerox looked around, "So, you don't seem to have school today, what should we do?" he asked, not used to the customs of "weekend".

"Oh, I have a few ideas," she said drinking her orange juice. Xerox was confused, but he decided to trust her.

Elsewhere in a dark throne room, Harpuia was bowing to a man sitting in a large red throne. The man was hidden in the shadows, but it was clear that he had a red visor over his eyes.

"My liege, Phantom has reported that the fugitive Xerox has found a human partner," Harpuia stated.

"Do we have any information on the human?" the master asked in a voice that sounded like two voices in one.

"It seems to be a girl, around the age of fourteen human years."

"I see," the master looked like he was thinking.

"What are your orders sire?" Harpuia asked looking up.

"I want you to capture Xerox and the human girl. We may be able to use her as well."

"Yes my master, I shall tell the other three Guardians immediately," and Harpuia floated away from the throne room.

"Soon you're power shall be mine, devil," the master said to himself, clenching his fist.

After Luna finished breakfast and got dressed, she went up to Vista Point. This time however, she was looking out at the view of Cyber City. She put on the Visualizer and looked at the Wave Road with a smile. Xerox materialized next to her, "You ready?" he asked.

"Let's do it," she said holding up her Hunter VG. Xerox flew back inside of her Hunter, and she held her hand up in the air. "Transcode 666!!! Zero!!!" she then disappeared into a red light, and reappeared on the Wave Road going to Cyber City, only she was Zero now.

Once she made it to Cyber City, she saw all of the local viruses there and smirked, "Now listen, the Four Guardians are tougher than anything you've ever faced, and we can't expect other EM waves like that Acid Ace guy to help us all the time," Xerox said to Zero.

"Got it," Zero nodded, and then charged forward and began fighting the viruses. She didn't even use that many Battle Cards, just normal slashes with her sword arm, which she earlier learned was called the Z-Saber. They were at it for at least a few hours until Zero fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Hey, you okay kid?" Xerox asked her.

"Just tired, I think I've hit my limit for now," she breathed out.

"Being in Wave Form is pretty stressful the first time you do it. You should Trans Out, after all it is lunch time," Xerox said pulling up a clock on Zero's screen, it was two o'clock.

"Right, let's go then," Zero said before teleporting off the Wave Road in a red beam of light, unaware that Taurus Fire was watching her with his arms crossed.

"Luna..." he said before he Transed Out himself.

Luna and Xerox were sitting in a table outside eating lunch. Well, Luna was, Xerox didn't order anything.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Luna asked Xerox.

"I'm an EM wave, I don't need to eat or sleep remember?"

"Well still, you can eat, right?"

"Um... I guess so... maybe..." truth was Xerox didn't even know the answer to that question. He then decided to try a french fry. His eyes were wide and he soon tried another.

Luna giggled, "Do you want my fries?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes please!" Xerox said pulling her fries over to him.

After laughing a bit at how silly Xerox looked chowing down on french fries, she finally asked, "Hey Xerox, can I ask a personal question?"

"Uh, sure," he said looking at her.

"Why are the Four Guardians after you?" she asked. Xerox looked down and closed his eyes.

"Truth is, I don't know. I don't know anything about myself except for my name, and the name we use when we Wave Change together. I don't even know if I'm an AMian or an FMian. All I know is the FM king and the Four Guardians all call me a 'devil'."

"Why do they call you that?"

"I don't know. I first I thought that it was something to get under my skin, but everyone on the planet calls me that. When we first met, I had just fought all of them. I couldn't beat all four of them at once, so I created a diversion to escape once I saw how close I was to Planet Earth."

"Who are the Four Guardians anyway?"

"They're the right hands of the FM king. There's the leader, Harpuia of the Storm, Fenrir of the Flame, Leviathan of the Lake, and the one from yesterday, Phantom of the Shadow. All four of them are the best of the best. They live, breathe, and eat war."

"Are they all as strong as Phantom?" Luna asked, afraid of the answer.

"Are you kidding? He's the weakest!" that made Luna jump, "Like I said, you don't want to fight the leader, Harpuia. He could destroy this entire city by himself if he wanted to."

"Then we better keep training. I just wish I had another person to train with," she began thinking to herself about what to do about that.

"Okay, my turn to ask a personal question," Xerox said startling Luna a bit.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

Xerox knew that this would make her a little upset, but if he wanted to keep his promise to her mom, then he had to ask this question, "Who's Geo?"

Just as he expected, Luna got really emotional. For a second she looked like she couldn't find the words, eventually she took in a deep breath, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do," Xerox looked serious.

"Well, let's see, he was someone precious to me. My shooting star."

Xerox thought it was a weird term, but the look on her face told him what she meant, "So, you loved him?"

"Yeah, I did, and I still do."

"Could he Wave Change?" Xerox didn't know why he asked that, but he just had a feeling he should.

"Mega Man," she said confusing Xerox a bit, "That was the name of his Wave Form."

"So everyone knew him as Mega Man, but you knew him as Geo?"

"Well, I didn't always know. At first I thought Geo was one of the biggest dorks I saw," she laughed a bit as she remembered the past, "I'll never forget the day I found out."

"How did you find out?"

"Well, this FMian named Ophiuca captured me and used me as her partner to become Queen Ophiuca. She forced me to not only attack my parents, but also to fight Mega Man.

"So this wasn't the first time you EM Wave Changed?" he asked raising an eye brow (if he had one).

"No, but this was the first time I Wave Changed by my own free will."

"So what happened?"

"After Mega Man defeated me, I returned to normal, but the Wave Space around us began to collapse, and well..."

_The Wave Space around them was collapsing, and Luna was really scared._

"_What's going on?!" she asked looking around._

"_Kid!" Omega-Xis said getting Mega Man's attention. Back then Mega Man was in his original form, which replaced his left hand with Omega-Xis' head, "The Wave Space is collapsing! If it goes with her here then she'll find out who you are!"_

"_What?!" Mega Man then turned to Luna and spoke in a tougher voice, "Um, I have to go Miss. Don't worry, the Wave Space is just disappearing. You'll be home soo-!" Luna ran over to Mega Man and was hugging him tightly in fear, "Um!!!"_

"_I'm scared Mega Man!!! Don't leave me!!!"_

"_Wait!!! But!!!" Mega Man was trying to break free from Luna's embrace, but she had him pretty tightly._

"_MEGA MAN!!!!!!" she shouted as the Wave Space disappeared around them sending them back to her parents' snake exhibit. When she looked up, it wasn't Mega Man she was holding on to, "GEO!!!! GEO STELAR??!!!!" she shouted looking at a shocked Geo._

"_Um..." he was at a loss as to what to do._

"_You're Mega Man?!" she slowly stepped back, "But how... I don't understand..."_

Xerox was cracking up after she finished the story, "Seriously?! You found out like that?!" he laughed out.

Luna looked embarrassed, but she was laughing too, "Yeah, that's how it happened," she looked up with a smile, "I was so immature then."

"So, where is he now?"

That made Luna loose her smile, and she looked down again, "Four years ago he got word of a weapon being sent from Planet FM. I tried to stop him, but I knew that he... that Mega Man was the only one who could stop them," she pulled out the Visualizer and held it to her chest, "He gave me this right before he left. I've been waiting for him ever since," she didn't think she would cry, but thinking about Geo so much she couldn't hold it in, "I miss him so much!" she said through her tears.

Xerox really felt for her. It was clear that she was in a lot of pain, and yet she was also helping him with his problem. He flew over to her and hugged her from behind. He didn't know it, but it was the same way that Geo hugged her that day at her house four years ago, which hit Luna hard.

"I'm sorry for your pain Luna," he said softly, "I wish you didn't have to hurt so much, and I wish that I could do more to help you."

"Xerox..." she held on to his arm and smiled, "You've done more than you know, Xerox," as she spoke, a shadow came over her and Xerox. She looked up and saw Bud standing there in a Satella Police uniform with his arms crossed. He did not look happy, "Bud..."

"We need to talk... Zero," he said in a serious tone.


	8. It's My Choice

It's My Choice

Fenrir was floating over Cyber City looking out at it. He was amazed that such a primitive species actually lived for so long, and was wondering why they were going through so much trouble over one tiny little planet. If it were up to Fenrir, he would just burn the whole planet into space dust. He wasn't all that smart, he knew that, that's why he liked simple plans. This plan started out simple: just take the devil back to Planet FM alive, but they had all heard from Phantom that Xerox just got a human partner. That meant that the plan just got complicated, which meant that they had to do something about the human.

Normal beings from the planets of AM and FM lost half of their power when they went to Earth due to the lack of EM Waves. Even though the planet had a lot more EM technology now than it did a few years ago, Planet FM still had a lot more since the planet itself was made of concentrated EM Waves. The solution to the power issue, merge with a human with DNA that matched your own EM Wave frequency exactly. That would surrender your power to the human, but that human would have your full power to access at will through EM Wave Change, making you and the human symbiotic beings.

The Four guardians were different however. Thanks to "the master" they were able to alter their own frequency to mimic human DNA. This allowed them to access their full power even on Earth without the need to find a human to merge with. This move wasn't perfect however, as it had flaws. For one thing they couldn't alter their waves to faze into the Real World, so instead they would draw the environment into the Wave World. Second it created a lot of Noise, which meant that all machines next to them stopped working properly. Finally, Harpuia was the only one who could use Final Strike move more than once before losing his altered state. Despite these flaws it was still a devastating move, because they alone could destroy the entire environment by themselves.

Harpuia teleported next to Fenrir, and both of them looked at the city for a while, "So, did Phantom tell you?" Harpuia asked after a minute.

"You mean about Xerox's partner? Yeah, I heard," Fenrir looked down and smirked, "To think, out of all the people on this planet he chose some skirt to be his partner. What was he thinking?"

"Actually that was wise of him. Women are truly underestimated on the battlefield. Their emotions are intense, which makes them passionate. They rarely fight for pointless reasons. Either to save a loved one, save themselves, prove themselves, revenge, these are but a few reasons for why they fight, and all of them are carried out with passion, a vital trait for a warrior."

"Whatever," Fenrir said rolling his eyes, "That just means that she's more fun to fight!"

Harpuia closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "The master has new orders for us," that caught Fenrir's attention, "He wants us to capture both Xerox and his partner, Zero."

"Zero huh?" Fenrir looked really intense, "So how are we goin about this?"

"We'll use the same plan as Phantom, take over a large area and draw Zero to it, then we'll defeat her in combat and take her to the master."

"Heh, is that it? You made it sound difficult! Zero is as good as ours!" Fenrir said confidently. Harpuia decided to leave this area to Fenrir, and teleported away. Fenrir looked out at his target confidently, "Good as ours!" he said again looking at Spica Mall, the biggest mall in Cyber City.

Luna had just told Bud the entire story of how she met Xerox and became Zero. He sat down in front of Luna and was taking in everything she just said. He then glared at Xerox angrily.

"Got somethin to say, pork chop?" Xerox said glaring at Bud. He was floating next to Luna who was looking down at her lap.

Bud was obviously offended by that insult, but he brushed it off and spoke calmly and sternly, "So let me get this straight. You're on the run from these four really powerful FMians who have their hearts set on bringing you in. You come here to _our_ planet, drawing them here and putting all of us in jeopardy. Finally, you turn around and get Prez involved in this mess by Wave Changing with her!"

"Sheesh, you make it sound like this is all my fault," Xerox stated calmly. Bud stood up suddenly and got fired up.

"It is your fault! Do you realize how serious this is?! We're at war because of you!"

"The Four Guardians would have come here regardless, only they would have brought a lot more weapons with them. Not to mention, I wouldn't be here, and Zero's the best shot you've got at beating them. So if I were you, I'd be a little nicer to me," Xerox suddenly lost his smile, showing how annoyed he was.

"Do what you want, but leave Prez out of this!" Bud said getting angrier.

"Did you happen to miss the part where I saved her life?!" Xerox said actually getting angry.

"Saving her life would have been getting her somewhere safe, what you did was put her in more danger! She has enough problems without you here putting all of this weight on her!"

Xerox was beginning to really hate Bud, so he got up face to face with Bud, "You know what, I'm really getting sick of being treated like the bad guy here!"

"Then leave! Maybe then Prez can find peace!"

"Maybe she doesn't want peace! Maybe she wants something else!"

"Don't talk about her like you know her! You don't know a damn thing about her!"

"Well, I seem to know more about her than you do right now!"

"You son of a-"

"Stop it!!!" she shouted, startling both of them. Luna had just about enough she could take of hearing all of this, and was getting angrier and angrier by the second, "Xerox isn't to blame for any of this!"

"But Prez!"

"I was the one who ran into the AMAKEN building trying to be a hero. We were surrounded by viruses; there wasn't any place in there that was safe! Wave Changing into Zero was the only way to save me!"

"If he hadn't come to this planet in the first place then none of this would have happened!" Bud tried to explain.

"He was only trying to survive! You don't know what they wanted to do to him! And anyway, it happened! Get over it! I'm Zero now!"

"What if he's a criminal?! You could be defending a monster bent on trying to take over the planet!" he leaned in towards her, "You say he has amnesia, but can you really trust him? What proof does he have?"

"He doesn't have to prove it! I believe him! For one thing, if the Four Guardians are such good people, then why did Phantom hold a girl hostage?!" that made Bud stop, because he didn't know all of that, "And another thing, sure I don't know him very well, but at least he isn't trying to force me to do anything!" she then got up face to face with Bud, making him step back a bit, "Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to become Zero?"

Bud looked down in frustration, "I'm just worried about you Prez. Your safety is all that matters to me right now."

"Don't you get it Bud? I don't want to be safe!" that shocked Bud when she said that. Luna walked around the table a bit looking up as she continued, "I don't want to sit around on the side lines while everyone else is fighting, and all I can do is pray that everyone comes back safely. I don't want just sit around doing nothing except looking up at the stars waiting for my shooting star to come back. I'm tired of crying, tired of waiting, tired of people telling me to get over him. I'm sick of people saying how worried they are about me, but not trying to see what's really the matter."

"Prez, listen to me," Bud said taking her by the shoulders, "You're upset, I get it, but this isn't the way to deal with-"

"No you don't get it!" Luna said pulling away from Bud, "Xerox is the only one who does! You say that I can't trust him, but don't you realize that he's the only one here who's actually see _me_?!" as Luna said that, Xerox was really surprised. He just met her and it sounded like she already saw him as a close friend.

"Look, I-" there was an explosion head in the direction of the mall. Before anyone could say anything Bud's Hunter VG went off, "This is Taurus Fire. What's the situation?"

Acid's voice was heard on the other line, "There appears to be another virus attack like the one from yesterday. You are currently the only officer there, so get to the mall immediately," as Acid spoke, Luna and Xerox looked at each other, nodded, and then ran off to Spica Mall.

"Got it, I'll get right on it!" he hung up and turned to where Luna and Xerox were, "Guys, I have to go, just stay..." he saw that they were gone. He was now looking around frantically, until he saw them run off in the distance. Run in the direction of the mall. "Wait! Prez!" he called out running after her.

Pat was watching them from behind a building. He was now wearing blue jeans, a purple hoodie, and his head phones around his neck. He also heard everything, "So, Luna Platz is Zero..." he said to himself.

"_Hey, Pat,_" Pat heard in his head. He looked to his right and saw Rey talking to him through a broken mirror, "_What do you wanna do?_" he asked.

"Let's follow her for now. I want to see her power before we intervene," Pat said with a smirk. He then ran after them, careful to stay hidden.

Luna was looking at the entrance to Spica Mall, people crowding to get out. Xerox digitized back into the Hunter VG and Luna was about to walk in, until Bud grabbed her arm, "Bud Bison, let me go!"

"I'm not going to let you do this Prez! You're not a hero, you're fourteen year old Luna Platz!" Bud tried to reason.

"How was Geo any different? He did the same thing I'm doing, but on a much larger scale!"

"I'm trying to save you before his life becomes yours! Geo wouldn't want you in the middle of all of this! He would take a bullet point blank before he would let you do something like this! I don't want you to end up like Geo, because that's where this life of being a hero will lead you!"

Luna was getting really fired up now. She harshly pulled away from Bud, "Geo isn't here right now to save us! As for me, I've been given a chance to make a difference just like him, and I'm not about to pass that up!"

"Prez!"

"Transcode 666!!! Zero!!!" in a red flash Luna transformed into Zero. For a second she just stood there looking down, but then finally said, "I'm not 'Prez' anymore, she died four years ago. It's either Luna," she then turned to Bud and stared at him with a look of passion he had never seen, "or Zero!" and with that Zero ran into Spica Mall, leaving Bud to just stand there in shock.

Taurus came up on Bud's Hunter VG, "What are we gonna do Bud?" he asked.

All Bud did was slowly raise his Hunter VG to his mouth and spoke into it, "Transcode 005... Taurus Fire..." even after changing into Taurus Fire, his expression remained the same, making Taurus worried.

"Um, Bud?"

"We have a mission... Let's go Taurus..." and he ran inside the mall, just as the mall was engulfed into the Wave World.

Pat ran up to the mall right as the field appeared, "I wonder if this'll work," he said putting his hand on the field. He closed his eyes as electricity appeared over his body, "Transcode 011. Gemini Spark," he said calmly as he pushed his right hand through the field. On the other side of the field, two hands emerged as Gemini Spark appeared on the other side, both twins had their eyes closed. They opened their eyes, looked at themselves and were happy to find out another way to Wave Change.

"High five!" they both said at the same time giving each other a high five. They then turned and ran inside as well.


	9. Attack on Spica Mall

Attack on Spica Mall

Zero ran into the central plaza of the mall. The entire mall was filled with fire based viruses, and since the mall was just pulled into the Wave World they were able to do some serious damage.

"Fenrir!" Xerox said on Zero's wrist, catching her attention.

"The one of fire, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's a real hot head! He's probably on the roof!"

"Why would he be there?"

"It's the only place here that's shaped like a battlefield! He's probably just putting these people in danger just to draw us out!"

"Just like Phantom..."

"Come on kid! We gotta get to the roof!" Xerox shouted, but Zero shook her head.

"What about the people still trapped in here? We can't just leave them!" Zero said.

"That's the thing kid! That field he put up draws the environment inside into the Wave World," at that Zero looked up and was surprised to see the Wave Road projected near the ceiling like it would look through the Visualizer, "As long as that field is up the humans are trapped in this mall!" Xerox continued.

"And defeating Fenrir is the only way to remove it, right?" Zero stated confidently.

"Looks like you've got the right idea!"

"Then let's go!" Zero said running forward. Xerox thought the contrast between Luna and Zero was interesting. As Luna she was moody, depressed, and easily upset. As Zero, despite her inexperience, she was strong, confident, courageous, a true hero. He wondered if she took on the persona of this "Mega Man" character from her past.

She ran up to the elevator to use it and go up to the roof, but to her dismay it didn't work, "Damn it! Why isn't this working?" she asked in frustration.

"Beats me. Either way that just means that we'll have to find another way to the roof," Xerox stated.

For a second Zero thought, until she got an idea and looked up, "Think we could use the Wave Road to get up there?" she asked Xerox, who just shrugged.

"Well, I don't see why not. But that Wave Road is pretty high, is there a way to get up there?" he asked. At first Zero wasn't sure, but she then saw a large green terminal with a yellow arrow pointing up on it.

"I got it!" she said running up to it.

Xerox was confused, "How is this thing gonna help us?" he asked as Zero began typing on the keyboard.

"I've seen Geo use this trick all the time when he had to get on the Wave Road quickly. These things send information to each other and are all over the place. All we do is travel on the Wave Road using these to carry us." she explained, "Even if we're cut off from outside we should be able to travel between these terminals."

"And since we're already in the Wave World, once we find Fenrir we just jump off and attack," Xerox added. Zero nodded and pushed a few buttons on the terminal. A few seconds later Zero disappeared from the surface and reappeared on the Wave Road, where she wasted no time running off to the roof.

Taurus Fire was running through the mall fighting the viruses on the surface. There were a few people trapped in the stores, but Taurus Fire got them out and lead to safety as best as he could. Problem was that there was no end to the viruses, "They just keep coming!" Taurus Fire said in frustration.

"This won't end until we find the leader!" Taurus said in Taurus Fire's ears.

"Yeah, but where is the leader?" Taurus Fire asked. He then looked up and saw Zero running on the Wave Road.

"How much you wanna bet she knows?" Taurus asked Taurus Fire, who was now running after Zero on the surface.

"Hey, wait!" Taurus Fire shouted as he ran after her. She ignored him and used the nearest transporter to go up to the next floor, "Damn it Prez! Why are you being like this?!" he shouted punching a wall.

"Bud, we can't worry about her!" Taurus said to his emotion partner, "At least the leader isn't being ignored! Why don't we let her and Xerox handle the leader and we'll protect the civilians? Rather than working against her why don't we work with her, at least for now?" as Taurus spoke, Taurus Fire calmed down a bit, but it was still evident that he was annoyed by the whole situation.

"Damn it! My...promise..." he said slowly as he turned around to face the viruses again.

On a higher floor, Gemini Black was fighting a group of viruses while Gemini White was fiddling with a small machine in the corner next to the fight.

Even though alone each twin was strong, they were strongest when they were together since they were actually both two halves of a whole. It still wasn't known why Pat and Rey split up like that when they transformed, since the FMian they drew from was one whole. Maybe it was the fact that the two personalities were so distinct, along with the power of Gemini referring to "the twins".

"Almost done over there Pat?!" Gemini Black asked in frustration, since he was sort of loosing.

"Yeah Rey, just hold on for a few more minutes," Gemini White said as he continued, "Okay, done!" he shouted turning around and firing a bolt of lightning at the viruses to help his partner. Together, the twins made quick work of them.

"Two down, three more to go, right?" Gemini Black asked Gemini White.

"Yeah, let's get to the next target," Gemini White stated, and they both ran off, leaving a red bomb in the corner.

Zero appeared on the Wave Road near the roof. She jumped off and walked around the roof a bit, "Is he here?" she asked Xerox as she walked.

"He has to be. We didn't see him anywhere in the mall," Zero just continued to look around. Eventually a barrage of blasts shot down at her forcing her to take cover.

"What in the world?!" she shouted in disbelief. She then heard laughter above her on the Wave Road. She looked up and saw a man with dark skin and long orange hair like a lion's mane, wearing a bright orange body armor shaped similar to Phantom's armor but bigger, and a matching helmet that looked like a lion's head, his face coming out of the mouth. He was holding these strange weapons in his hands that looked like big cannons that could also be used for punching, he had piercing red eyes and a confident, toothy grin that showed his sharp teeth.

"Don't tell me that you're Zero! You're the broad that took out Phantom?! Don't make me laugh!" the man shouted in a booming voice.

Zero slowly stepped out and stared in shock, "Xerox, is that..." she asked afraid of the answer.

"Afraid so kid. That's definitely Fenrir of the Flame. Even in that form I'd recognize that maniac anywhere," Xerox stated.

Fenrir jumped off the Wave Road onto the roof in front of Zero, shaking the whole roof when he landed, "Come on Xerox, I expected better from you! At least pick someone older! This kid's got to be, what, fourteen, fifteen? She's never had real battle experience!"

"There you go again Fenrir! You're always underestimating your opponents! You did that to me the first time we fought, and what happened?" Xerox taunted, getting Fenrir angry.

"Shut up devil! That was just a fluke and you know it!" Fenrir shouted.

Xerox rolled his eyes, "Suuure it was Fenrir. You keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I think I made a pretty good choice picking her. The kid's got spirit, I like that," Xerox said smiling.

"Xerox..." Zero was touched to hear that. Hearing that Xerox believed in her inspired her even more and she looked up in determination.

"That's what Harpuia was babbling about earlier. Doesn't matter to me," he said getting in a fighting stance, "As long as you give me a good fight!"

Zero activated her Z-Saber and pointed it at Fenrir, "You want a good fight, then you've got one!" she said with confidence that even surprised herself a bit.

"Don't disappoint me kid!" Fenrir shouted.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Zero said, she then got in a fighting stance and shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	10. Wave Battle: Fenrir

Wave Battle: Fenrir

Zero thought Phantom was tough, which he was. Fenrir fought on a whole different level however.

Zero was running around Fenrir as he fired at her with his cannons. She tried to dash up to Fenrir from behind and slash at him with her Z-Saber, but he blocked with one of his cannons. He tried to punch Zero with his other cannon, but thankfully she flipped out of the way of the attack. He followed up with another punch that hit Zero right into a pipe on the roof.

She fell down to her knees at that attack. She didn't have too much time to catch her breath however, "Kid, above you!!!" Xerox shouted making Zero look up. She quickly jumped away as Fenrir came down punching the ground where Zero once stood. He then continued to punch at Zero who at the moment was just trying her best to dodge Fenrir's attacks. She eventually had enough time to pull out a Battle Card.

"Heavy Ax!!!" she shouted putting the card into the Z-Saber. She was now holding a large ax in both of her hands.

Fenrir raised an eyebrow looking at her as she charged at him. Now they were slightly more even, but Fenrir's defense was a problem. He then punched at Zero's Heavy Ax so hard that it was destroyed, and then followed up with a few more punches knocking Zero away.

Zero slowly got up and looked at Fenrir. She didn't plan on giving up, but at the same time she didn't know what to do, "Kid, you've gotta calm down!" Xerox said catching Zero's attention, "Think how this guy fights. He's got all power, but no control, so you've got to do the opposite," as Xerox spoke, Zero was slowly nodding, "Even though he's strong, he's got a lot of openings, all you've got to do is find 'em."

Zero then looked up just as Fenrir ran up to her to punch her. She flipped above Fenrir and saw his back wide open. She quickly slashed at his back with her Z-Saber knocking him away. Zero wasted no time following up while he was still open, "Gatling Gun!!!" she said activating the Battle Card. Fenrir was shocked by the sudden barrage of bullets. He blocked, but it was clear that he took damage from the attack.

That was when Zero had an idea. She used her Z-Mirage technique to create two clones of herself. The clones ran up to Fenrir and began fighting him close quarter, and he was getting frustrated. He punched at them with a fiery fist that destroyed the clones, revealing the real Zero charging up a Mega Cannon. She fired at Fenrir knocking him to his knees. Zero was so tired that she herself fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Heh, you're pretty good kid," Fenrir said with a smirk, "Harpuia was right, you've got passion," he then got up much to Zero's dismay, and got in a fighting stance again, "Yeah! I'm pumped up now! Let's go again huh?!"

Zero felt hopeless right now. She could barely stand right now, but Fenrir was ready for round two. As Fenrir charged at her, she just braced herself for what she knew was coming.

Just then Taurus Fire rushed in out of nowhere and tackled Fenrir away from Zero. She was shocked as the two fire based EM beings fought each other close quarter.

Fenrir jumped up on the Wave Road to get away from Taurus Fire, "Not that I'm not enjoying this bout, but it's time to get serious," he said pulling out a small switch with a red button.

Zero and Taurus Fire ran up to the side of the roof in front of Fenrir, "Wait! That's!" Zero said looking up at Fenrir.

"That's right kid! Inside of that building is five of my personal detonators! The viruses should have been done installing them by now, meaning with the push of a button that building's gonna go out with a bang!"

"Fenrir!!!" Xerox shouted enraged. First Phantom held a child hostage, and now Fenrir threatened to destroy the mall, Xerox knew that he got Luna involved but at least he wasn't keeping her prisoner. This was just inhuman.

"Have a blast! I know I sure will!" he said pushing the button to detonate the bombs.

"NO!!!!" everyone shouted in unison.

…....................nothing.

Fenrir looked at the switch in shock, "What's going on!" he shouted pushing the switch a few more times to no avail, "Why isn't it working?!"

"I think we can answer that," a voice said near the transporter. Everyone looked and was shocked my who they saw.

"Gemini Spark?!" Taurus Fire shouted in confusion.

"Pat! Rey!" Zero shouted partially confused, but also a bit worried.

Fenrir was amazed to see them, and smiled, "Lord Gemini! I had heard that you had died!" he ran up to them and bowed, "It's an honor to be in your presence," he said looking up at the twins. No one was ready for what happened next, Gemini Black slashed at Fenrir knocking him back. Fenrir was confused, but when he looked up at them, both twins were smirking at Fenrir, "Lord Gemini?!"

"I think this belongs to you," Gemini White said throwing one of the bombs to Fenrir, it was deactivated.

"Wait, but!" then Fenrir realized what was going on, "You're not Lord Gemini!"

Taurus Fire and Zero were confused by all of this, "Taurus, is that true?" Taurus Fire asked.

"Believe it or not, yeah. I'm not detecting Gemini's signal over there, just the human," Taurus said.

Zero looked up at them still confused, but then she remembered what Pat said:

_Let's just say I have my reasons._

Could he have been talking about this? Was this the reason he didn't get rid of Rey?

Fenrir was furious. He got in a fighting stance and was ready to fight all of them, but then...

"_Fenrir! Return to the fortress!_" everyone heard. The only people who recognized the voice were Xerox and Fenrir.

"Harpuia!" Xerox shouted catching everyone's attention.

"Come on Harpuia! I can take these guys!" Fenrir protested.

"_No Fenrir! The plan's a failure. Return to the fortress now!_" as Harpuia spoke, Fenrir got more and more frustrated.

"Understood Harpuia," he said looking down. He then looked at Zero, "Don't die on me kid! You still owe me a second round!" he said before disappearing in an orange light. Zero then breath out in relief and sat down.

"Good job kid," Xerox said smiling, "With a little work, you'll be a great warrior."

"Thanks Xerox," Zero said smiling. They both lost their smile when Taurus Fire stood over Zero.

"Now do you see how dangerous this is?!" he said to Zero, who just looked away annoyed, "This isn't a game! You could die here!"

"Are you done?" Zero said looking up at Taurus Fire, "You weren't much better when you first started fighting!" she said harshly.

Taurus Fire got on one knee and put his hand on Zero's shoulder, "But I had professional training before I tried to fight for real," he said calmly.

"Then train me!" Zero said, surprising Taurus Fire, "Teach me how to fight in Wave Form!"

"I... I can't..." Taurus Fire said looking down. He then got up and walked off.

"Why not?!" Zero shouted getting up, "Why is it so hard for you to accept me as a fighter?!"

"I'm sorry Prez... I just can't..." he turned his head to her, "Just leave this to the Satella Police... please..." he then Transed Out, disappearing.

Zero looked down in frustration, "Stupid, stupid Bud! He doesn't understand me at all!" she was so angry right now that she was shaking.

"Luna..." Xerox said looking at Zero.

Zero then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked and saw Gemini White standing there smiling, Gemini Black behind him with his arms crossed, "Pat?" she said as Gemini White nodded.

"Can we talk for a bit?" Gemini White asked with his usual peaceful smile.

A few minutes later, Pat and Luna were back at Echo Ridge walking back to Luna's condo. The sun was setting and the sky was an even, melancholy orange.

"That's some story," Pat said after Luna told Pat about Xerox's situation, "But with everything that's happened so far, there seems to be truth to it," he then looked at Luna, who was looking down, "You seem dedicated to helping him."

Luna looked at Pat seriously, "Why wouldn't I be?" she said calmly.

"Well, with what happened four years ago, it just seems like a lot to deal with."

"That's just it! That's the exact reason why I want this!" she walked away a bit as Pat stopped walking, "The last time I saw him was the day I finally told him how I felt. I knew it would be the last time I ever saw him, but I kept looking at the sky, hoping to see him. Then his Brother Band disappeared, and everyone started to say that he was dead," she then got really emotional thinking about it again, "I cried for weeks after that nonstop. I stayed away from school, didn't talk to anyone, I barely left my room. Even now, I feel like crying. I miss him that much Pat," she then turned around, "But that's different when I'm Zero. I don't feel like crying. I don't feel weak. I'm strong as Zero, I'm brave, I feel like someone else entirely. Bud says that he wants to help me, but if he really wants to help then he would understand why I need this."

Pat walked over to Luna and put his hands on her shoulders, "The only reason why he's like that is because he cares."

"I know that Pat," Luna said looking up at him, "But maybe I'm tired of people caring so much about me," Luna turned around and kept walking. Pat thought to himself for a second, and then ran after her.

As they continued to walk, they were silent. They made it to Luna's place right when the sun went down completely.

"Thanks Pat for walking me," Luna said smiling.

"You're parents are okay with you staying out this late?"

"They're not even home. They're probably still in the air going to their next meeting," Luna said looking down. She then looked up and feigned happiness, "Well, I'll see you later," she said quickly turning around.

Right before she went inside, "Luna," Pat called out making her stop, "I'll train you."

Luna turned around and looked at Pat in shock, "You'll what?!"

"I understand you're situation Luna, and I want to help. If this is the only way to help you then I'll do it," Pat then looked down, "That is, if it's okay."

Luna thought about it, but before she could make a decision Xerox chimed in, "You know, that would be a good idea. If you can learn to fight two opponents that act as one, then fighting one opponent should be cake," he said in her Hunter VG.

Hearing that Luna smiled and nodded, "In that case, I'd love it if you and Rey would train me."

Pat was surprised when he heard that, but looked up smiling, "Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, tomorrow's great," Luna then waved smiling, turned around, and walked inside.

Pat just stood there smiling for a little while, but then Rey appeared on the the reflective mirror, "Someone's happy," he taunted.

"Shut up Rey," Pat said walking off. Truth was though, Rey was right. He was really happy.

Inside Luna's room, Luna fell down on top of her bed. Xerox materialized and flew over to her, "I think he's got a thing for you," Xerox said making Luna laugh a bit.

"Maybe, but Pat's always been like that for as long as I can remember. He's just a really nice guy," Luna stretched a bit on her bed and then pulled her ribbon out of her hair letting it flow down freely.

"Nice guy huh?" Xerox said crossing his arms.

Luna sat up and looked at him tauntingly, "Xerox, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were jealous," she taunted.

Xerox looked at her and stopped for a second. Seeing her with her hair out like that got to him a bit, but he laughed it off, "Ha, me jealous? Don't forget, EM wave," he said referring to himself. Luna got up shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure, okay then. Just remember that earlier you didn't even know that you could eat french fries," she said showing that she wasn't convinced. She then walked out of the room, leaving Xerox by himself to think.

"Jealous! Why would I be jealous? She's a human, and I'm an EM wave. There's no way..." he then thought for a second, "Right...?" he said as he thought about Luna again. The first time they met she saved his life. After that they became really close really fast. He wanted to help her, but was there another reason?

Was he actually........


	11. Promise

Promise

It had been two weeks since the attack on Spica Mall, and things were quiet. The Satella Police were working hard to find the Four Guardians' base, but so far they found nothing. Ace gave Bud the next few weeks off due to the stress he was going through.

Bud was really stressed. He couldn't get what happened two weeks ago out of his mind. The Luna he saw then wasn't the Luna he had known since first grade. He was worried that this whole thing with Xerox and the Four Guardians would slowly destroy her mentally. Not to mention the promise he made to Geo before he disappeared.

Bud was walking out of the school when he saw Luna sitting on a bench by herself. He took a deep breath and was about to walk over to her, but stopped when he saw Pat Springs walk over to her. She got up, hugged Pat, and they walked off together. Bud was shocked. He knew that Pat was Gemini Spark, but he didn't know why Luna was going with him. He was curious, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Luna anymore than he had.

Zack walked out at that moment and stood next to Bud, who was still looking at Luna and Pat walk off. He was getting worried about their friendship, which was beginning to fall apart. He didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to get to the bottom of this now, after all, their friendship was at stake.

"Hey Bud," that caught Bud's attention and he looked over at Zack, "Can we talk for a while?"

"Oh, sure Zack," Bud said with a smile. They walked to Zack's house and talked in his room, where Bud told Zack everything. After Bud was done, all Zack could do for a second was sit there in shock.

"So, Prez is Zero," he said to himself trying to make sense of it in his head.

"Yep. How does it feel knowing that your heroin is the Prez?" Bud asked looking up at Zack.

"It's a shock, but it makes sense when I think about it. What I don't understand is why your so upset about it."

Bud got up and looked at Bud sort of angry, "And you're not?!" he asked.

"Hey, hey, don't get me wrong, I am worried about Prez just as much as you Bud," Bud calmed down when he heard that and sat down again, "But I also respect the Prez's decision. If she wants to help then I don't see the problem."

"I know that she wants to help," Bud said clenching his fist in frustration.

"So why don't you let her?"

"I promised, okay?" Bud looked back at Zack, who was surprised to hear that. Sensing Zack's confusion, Bud decided to explain, "It was four years ago, the afternoon before Geo left. He called me and told me to meet him in the park next to the Big Wave shop..."

_Geo was sitting on a bench next to Big Wave. He looked to his right and saw Bud walking over to him._

"_Hey Geo!" Bud called out happily._

"_Hey Bud, how are you?" Geo asked as Bud sat next to him._

"_Except for the fact that I'm hungry, I'm great. What about you Geo?"_

_Geo leaned back on the bench and looked up, "Bud, this last incident opened my eyes to just how dangerous my life is. First I was trapped in a piece of the colony that my dad worked on, after that I was trapped in the bottom of the sea, and finally this latest one, drifting in outer space. Let's face it Bud, if the pattern keeps up, then next time I might not come back."_

"_What are you saying Geo? Are you giving up being Mega Man?" Bud asked sort of worried._

"_Are you kidding me? Mega Man is an important part of me now, I couldn't give that up even if I wanted to," Geo got up and walked forward a bit, "Actually it's the opposite. Did I ever tell you guys why I became Mega Man?"_

"_Not really. I always assumed it was just something you decided to do for the world."_

"_Well, that's not entirely true. You see, there was someone else that I wanted to protect, someone precious to me. Even though I became Mega Man before I really got to know that person, I only dedicated myself to becoming Mega Man for that person."_

"_Who is that person?" Bud was really confused, but he almost knew what Geo was talking about, "Is it...?"_

"_Yeah Bud, it's Luna. I became Mega Man to protect Luna," Geo turned around to face Bud, "But this last incident showed me that Mega Man can't just be her hero; I have to protect everyone," Geo looked down, "We spoke yesterday, and she told me that she was worried that the next time I left to fight, I might not come back, and she's right. That's why I need you to promise me something."_

_That shocked Bud, "Me? What's up?"_

"_You're the closest person to her who can Wave Change, so I need you to protect her in my stead, should anything happen to me. Can you do that for me?"_

_Bud wasn't too sure he was the person that Geo should ask for this. There was Sonia, Ace, even Solo, so many people who have been fighting way longer than him. Yet Geo asked him, which showed how much Geo actually trusted him. So Bud got up, looked at Taurus in his Hunter VG who nodded, and then looked at Geo, "I promise Geo, I won't let anything happen to Prez. I'll guard her with my life if I have to," he stated with a look of determination in his eyes._

_Geo looked at Bud and smiled, "Thanks, man."_

_Sadly, that night Geo got the call that sent him up to Planet FM, and was never heard from again._

"And that's why I can't let Prez fight this battle, I promised Geo that I would protect her," Bud said looking down.

It was then that Zack finally understood Bud better. It wasn't that he didn't believe in Geo, or that he got over his disappearance easily. He was trying to be the strong one in the group. Truth was he probably wanted to cry just as much as everyone else.

"Why don't you tell Prez about this?" Zack asked, but then remembered something, "Wait, no good. Even now that's still Prez, and she hasn't changed that much."

"You see my dilemma?" Bud sighed in frustration, "Why does she have to be so stubborn? She doesn't understand how dangerous this is."

Zack thought about that for a second, "I'm not too sure that we should make that assumption," Zack said. Bud looked at him confused, "Think about it from her point of view: the boy she loved is gone right after she finally got the courage to tell him, for the next few years she did nothing except cry and wait for him, then four years after Geo is gone, an EM wave named Xerox appears to her and gives her the same power that Geo had, and now she gets the chance to do the same thing that Geo did. She knows how dangerous it is, but maybe she needs the rush right now. She could even be venting her frustrations through her fights."

Bud thought about that, and realized that was _exactly_ what she was doing. She might as well said it herself at Cyber City that day, when she said that she didn't want to be safe. Realizing that partially only made Bud worry even more though, "So what should I do? I'm still worried about her."

Zack got up and walked over to Bud, "I think you need to talk to her and figure that out together."

Bud thought about that, and then nodded, "You're right Zack, we have to figure this out. But how do we do that? She refuses to even talk to me right now."

"Just leave that to me," Zack said straightening his glasses, a familiar twinkle in his eyes. That scared Bud a bit, knowing full well that he was about to get caught up in one of Zack Temple's famous, and wacky plans.


	12. Gemini's Power

**Author's note: The content in this chapter happens at the same time as Bud and Zack's conversation.**

Gemini's Power

After Luna and Pat left school they went straight to Vista Point. This had been going on for about two weeks now. They would meet after school on weekdays, and in the afternoon on weekends. They chose Vista Point because it was a place that they both knew, and not too many people went there, perfect for training.

Luna and Pat were standing a good ways away from each other, Luna holding up her wrist that her Hunter VG was on, and Pat throwing his up and down (they had different types).

"So Luna, are you ready?" Pat asked with a friendly yet confident smile, Luna just nodded. Pat closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them they were less friendly and more confident, showing that he was Rey now. Rey snatched the Hunter and pointed at Luna with a confident smile, "Pat and I aren't going easy on you this time!"

"That's okay," Luna said as Xerox materialized next to her, "I think we're ready," she then put on the Visualizer getting ready to Wave Change. Through the Visualizer Pat looked weird. Luna would see what looked like two Pat's overlapping each other, sometimes in the same position and sometimes not, almost like the Visualizer could see both Pat and Rey at the same time. Apparently even if Rey started out as just a form of schizophrenia, now he was just as real as Pat.

Rey then closed his eyes and began screaming in the air as electricity formed around him. Luna and Xerox looked at each other and nodded, then Xerox flew behind Luna and held his arms out like he was getting ready to embrace her from behind. Rey (or Pat, they couldn't tell anymore) then shouted, "Transcode 011!!!! Gemini Spark!!!!"

Luna held her arm up in the air and shouted "Transcode 666! Zero!"

Pat and Rey fazed apart into two glowing beings and vanished in a bolt of lightning, at the same time Xerox completely embraced Luna and they both vanished in a crimson red light.

On the nearby Wave Road Gemini Spark appeared in a bolt of lightning, and in front of them Zero appeared in a red light. They wasted no time rushing at each other with their swords out. Zero kicked Gemini White away, but just barely dodged Gemini Black's slash. As Gemini Black and Zero continued to clash swords ferociously, Gemini White came up behind Zero and pulled out a Battle Card.

"Plasma Gun!" he shouted as his golden left arm turned into a Plasma Gun. Zero and Gemini Black both jumped away from the shots. When Zero landed she saw Gemini Black still in front of her, and Gemini White behind her.

"Kid," Xerox said on Zero's arm, "Remember, we're not limited to one Battle Card at a time. Try that move they showed us."

"Right!" Zero said pulling out two Battle Cards. Both twins charged at her as she activated them, "Long Sword!" both of her arms became Long Swords which she used to block both assaults at the same time. She pushed them off of her and jumped behind Gemini White to get both twins in front of her. They both ran up to Zero with their swords activated and began slashing at Zero, who was blocking and slashing at them with _both_ swords at once. The twins jumped away and stood side by side with their golden arms forward. Zero braced herself for what she knew was coming next.

"Gemini Thunder!!!" They shouted as a large lightning blast shot out from their arms at Zero, who used Z-Mirage to break up into three Zero's, one dashing left, one dashing right, and one jumping up.

Gemini White shot a Plasma Gun at the one in the air destroying it, Gemini Black saw he one that dashed to the left try to attack both of them and slashed at it destroying it, but before they could even react the real Zero came up from behind them and held a Cannon to Gemini White's back, and a Wide Sword to Gemini Black's neck. Both twins were shocked.

"I believe that's game," Zero said with a smirk. Gemini Black smiled.

"Hey Pat, I think I'm in love," he said looking over at Gemini White, who just rolled his eyes.

It was night time when they stopped. Pat and Luna were now back in their human forms and were lying down together in the grass resting. Luna of course had the Visualizer on while Pat just closed his eyes.

"You've really improved," Pat said with a smile, "You've started using you're clones smarter, using more than one Battle Card at a time, and you fight at smarter angles. I'm really impressed," Pat said opening his eyes and turning to Luna, who had a sort of sad look on her face as she looked at the night sky with the Visualizer. Pat stopped smiling and looked worried, "See anything?" he asked on impulse.

"No, not tonight," she said taking off the Visualizer and looking away, "Sometimes I wonder if he's ever coming back."

"He will," Luna looked over to Pat when he said that, "I believe in Mega Man's power. He'll be back soon, I know it."

"Pat..." Luna smiled when he said that. She was happy that she found someone else who believed in Geo as much as she did. She then looked up at the stars again, "Hey Pat, how are you able to Wave Change still? Xerox mentioned that you don't seem to have a Wizard, and the only two things he senses when you Wave Change are you and Rey, so how are you able to turn into Gemini Spark without a Wizard?"

"I don't really know," Pat said closing his eyes, "I noticed that I could about four years ago when Geo went up in space the first time. I had just saved him from the FMian Gemini's attack. After that I began to have moments where my heart would start pounding, my vision would blur, and sometimes my head would hurt. Then one day..."

_Pat was walking down an alleyway when his chest started hurting. The pain was already unbearable, but this time it was getting worse and worse._

"_Wh, what's happening?!" then his head started to hurt, and electricity was converging around him. He couldn't take it anymore. Holding his head he screamed out in pain as the electricity got bigger and bigger. He then disappeared from the Real World in a bolt of lightning._

_When he opened his eyes he saw three things that shocked him. First that he was standing on the Wave Road, second that he was now Gemini White. The final thing had him plainly horrified. He looked to his left and saw Rey of all people standing there too, as Gemini Black._

_When they both noticed each other they immediately got into fighting stances, rushed at each other and began fighting each other._

"At first my changes were spontaneous, and every time Rey and I found ourselves fighting each other. That went on for about a year, until..."

_During one of their fights, they were attacked by a large wolf virus. They immediately turned to face the virus and fought it off, not known to each other, but together. They instinctively joined hands and pointed their hands at the virus, "Gemini Thunder!!!" they shouted before firing at the virus, deleting it in less than a minute. They turned to each other, got in fighting stances again, but slowly lowered their weapons._

"_Hey Rey, why are we fighting like this? Look at us, we're two halves of a whole, yet we're fighting each other," Gemini White stated, Gemini Black just looked down._

"_I don't even know anymore. It's been so long, I forgot why I even hate you," Gemini Black said calmly, and a little sad. Truth was, neither one of them wanted to fight, they just did. Gemini Black looked up with a smile, "Hey, did you see us take out that virus just now? We were awesome!" he stated confidently._

"_I have to admit, we were impressive," Gemini White said smiling too. They looked at each other smiling, "You know Rey, we're strong alone, but I bet if we were to combine our power, we would be near invincible," Gemini White stated._

_Gemini Black had to think on that for a second, but then looked at Gemini White and smiled, "You and me, a team? Hm... I think we can give that a try," they then shook hands and agreed to work as a team from then on._

"After that Rey and I began to work on controlling our new powers, and working together. We had to compromise on a few things, and it wasn't easy, but we got through it. Now look at us, we're a perfect team, and Rey's one of my closest friends now."

Luna and Xerox (who materialized somewhere during the story) were amazed by what he had to go through. Luna was really happy that Pat and Rey worked out their differences, but Xerox was more amazed by how they got the ability to Wave Change by will alone.

"That's some story," Luna said.

"Seriously, but you two seem to make a pretty good team," Xerox added.

"A lot like you two if you ask me," both Luna and Xerox were shocked at that, "You've only known each other for a few weeks, yet it seems like you two have known each other for years. At least to me." Luna and Xerox had to think on that. He was right, their bond was already pretty strong, and in only a few weeks. Luna really enjoyed Xerox's company, and Xerox was having fun on Earth with Luna. Pat then got up, "It's getting late, we should probably get home," he said.

"Why don't you go on ahead, I think I want to stay here for another few minutes," Luna said looking up.

"Will you be okay?" Pat asked looking down at her.

"Don't worry," Xerox stated, "I'm with her, she'll be fine."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," Pat said waving to them as he walked off, leaving Luna and Xerox there alone, lying together.

"We are a really good team, aren't we?" Luna said looking at Xerox.

"Hey, I always thought we made a good team," Xerox said looking at Luna, "But hearing it from someone else did feel good."

Luna giggled a bit at that, then looked at the night sky with a smile, "Thanks for entering my life Xerox," she said in a wistful tone.

Xerox just nodded smiling and took her hand, thinking of the promise that he made to her mother.

As Pat walked down the street, he had this feeling that someone was watching him.

"Psst!" he heard from behind him. He turned and saw a shadowy figure standing next to a street lamp.

"Yeah..." Pat said cautiously.

"You're friends with Luna Platz, right?" the figure whispered.

"I would like to think so," Pat said slowly pulling out his Hunter VG.

"Good. In that case, I think you can help me out here," the figure whispered as he walked out into the light...

Revealing Zack Temple...


	13. Friends 4 Life

Friends 4 Life

Unknown to Earth, a large black fortress was flying to the planet. It was surrounded by a purple aura, and although it looked like it was stone, it was actually made of condensed EM waves. This was the Four Guardians' base.

Fenrir was in the training room punching a punching bag. He was furious, because he felt that Harpuia wasn't being fair. Sure he was outnumbered four to one, but there was a reason that one of his nicknames was "Fighting Fenrir". He had never in his life retreated from a fight, so that day was humiliating to him.

"That Harpuia! He really pisses me off!" he said as Phantom ported in.

"Your plan failed like mine. There was no way to retrieve Zero, and you were outnumbered," Phantom said frankly.

Fenrir punched the punching bag so hard that it fell off the hook, "He didn't give me a fair chance! I could have beaten all of them and captured Zero!"

"Well, I'll keep that in mind next time," both Phantom and and Fenrir were shocked when they heard Harpuia at the door. Phantom bowed to Harpuia, but Fenrir scowled and looked away, "Do we have a problem?" Harpuia asked looking at Fenrir suspiciously.

"Hmph, not at all..." Fenrir said under his throat.

"Good," Harpuia seemed to dismiss the issue with Fenrir and floated to the center of the room, "The master has told me that he wishes to meet Zero himself," that caught both Fenrir and Phantom's attention.

"The master's entering the fight himself?" Phantom was shocked.

"It seems so. All he asks of us is to distract Zero and her companions," Fenrir stepped up.

"Then send me back down there! I'll take them out this time for sure!"

"Actually, the master wishes for Leviathan to handle this one," Harpuia stated, angering Fenrir.

"Leviathan?! He's sending her?!" as Fenrir spoke, Leviathan floated in.

"That's right Fenrir," she said confidently, "You and Phantom both got a chance to fight her. I want a turn too."

"Now Leviathan, don't underestimate her. She is using Xerox's power, so that alone makes her dangerous," Harpuia stated, even though he knew that she was just as bad as Fenrir.

"Please, like I'm afraid of that devil's power. All I have to do is keep her busy until you guys show up, right?" Harpuia nodded, "Piece of cake," she said smiling evilly.

Meanwhile at Luna's house, she was in her room talking to Pat on her Hunter VG.

"The beach?" Luna said as she brushed her hair, Xerox helping.

"Well, it's a nice day today and you've been working really hard, so I thought it would be nice to take a break, you know?" Pat had a nervous smile.

"But why the beach?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Sure it was a hot day today, but this was really random, not that she minded. The question caught Pat off guard, and he didn't know what to do.

"Well uh... I just thought... you know... why not the beach?" he hoped that would save him, but Luna was smarter than that.

"You just want to see me in a swim suit, don't you Patrick Springs?" she said with a suspicious smile.

Pat was caught, and he knew it. Even though it was mostly Zack's idea, going to the beach was all Pat's idea. Well, Rey had a lot to do with it too. He took control of the body and took advantage of Zack's ignorance of his existence. He then said the beach as an idea, and Zack was all for it. Pat protested a bit, but he gave in when Rey reminded him of Luna in a bathing suit.

"Um... no... that's not..." he tried to cover it up, much to no avail.

Luna giggled, "It's alright Pat, I'll go. I could use a break from training."

Pat was really happy, "Really?" he then caught himself before he looked too eager, "Uh, I mean, great. So, where should we meet?"

"How about on the Wave Road above the beach. I don't have a ride there and I don't feel like bringing a change of clothes," Pat's face turned bright red when he heard that. Xerox noticed that and smirked.

"O...okay... Rey and I will meet you on the Wave Road then..."

"Alright, bye Pat," she said smiling as she broke connection.

"He is so obvious," Xerox said smirking, "He looked like such a dork asking you to go to the beach."

Luna looked at Xerox, who was still brushing her hair, "This coming from the guy who's not only brushing a woman's hair, but enjoying it," Xerox was frozen when she said that. He was enjoying it. He had been looking for a reason to touch her long blond hair for the longest, so he offered to help her do it in the morning by coming up with this lame excuse about how it was so long, if they both worked together they could get done twice as fast. She bought it, but was obviously more perceptive than her parents.

Luna then got up and walked to the door, "If you don't mind Xerox, I do need my privacy to change into my swim suit," she said smiling.

"Oh, right. I'll just uh... wait for you in the living room," Xerox said flying out the room into the living room.

Xerox really liked Luna's house. It was usually so empty because her parents were always traveling and the maids waited until Luna wasn't there to clean. Even still it was a nice place. To Xerox it felt like a base, so he felt pretty comfortable there. As Xerox floated around he found a picture of a ten year old Luna with her mom and dad. He smiled at how happy Luna looked in the picture, but when he looked closely he saw something that made him stop. Luna's mom had red hair, her father had dark gray hair showing that it used to be black, but Luna's hair was blond even then. He looked around at all of the pictures on display and noticed that applied to all of them. Xerox thought that was odd, but he decided not to make a big deal about it.

"Xerox, I'm ready," Luna called from her room, "Let's Wave Change to meet Pat."

Xerox took one last look at the pictures, and then flew off to Luna's room. When he saw Luna in her bathing suit, there was only one word to describe how she looked, "Wow..."

At the beach, Zack and Bud were waiting for Pat and Luna. Pat told Zack that they would be using the Wave Road so they would be there pretty quickly. Zack had on green swimming trunks and yellow floaters on his arms. Bud was wearing red and blue swimming trunks. They sort of looked funny together, since Bud was really built and looked tough, but Zack was all skin and bones. Bud looked around nervous.

"I'm really nervous," he said tapping his foot nervously, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"That's up to you. All Pat and I did was get you and Prez in the same place together, the rest is up to you," Zack said crossing his arms nodding.

That just made Bud even more nervous, this meant that he still had to do most of the work. They looked around for a little while longer until they saw them, and they were awestruck. Pat wasn't too impressive in his white, black, and gold swimming trunks. Luna on the other hand was amazing, wearing a red one piece bathing suit that made her look like a model.

"Whoa..." both Bud and Zack said in unison. Maybe it was because they always saw her in long dresses that didn't show off her figure much at all, but in that bathing suit she was actually quite beautiful, sexy even.

Pat and Luna saw Bud and Zack walk over to them. Pat looked happy, but Luna lost her smile when she saw them.

"Well, this is a surprise," Zack said pretending that it was a coincidence, but Luna wasn't going to be fooled so easily.

"Zack..." she groaned to herself. When she saw Bud there she knew that this was one of his grand schemes, probably to help Bud.

"Hey, Prez," Bud started nervously, "How are-"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Luna said harshly, which startled everyone. Pat, sensing that this might get ugly, decided to intervene.

"Hey, let's go find a spot near the water and try to enjoy this time," he then touched Luna's shoulder, "Alright?" he said mainly talking to her.

Luna sighed, "Alright..." she groaned. They all walked over to the water, Luna and Bud on opposite sides of the group.

Leviathan was floating over the beach looking at all the people with an evil smile, "I think this'll keep Zero and her friends busy for a while," she said to herself. She looked down and saw something that made her smile. She saw Xerox in the water with Pat and Zack. She laughed at the sight, "So the devil is here, that means Zero must be nearby," she thought for a second, "I could just capture him now, but I want to fight Zero!" she then flew off to prepare for her attack.

Luna was sitting by herself thinking. She wondered why Pat wanted her to come to the beach so bad. He was probably in on the plan. Thinking about it made her madder and madder.

"Hey," she looked up and saw Bud standing there.

"What do you want?" she said looking away.

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"You can. I don't have anything to say to you," that hurt Bud, but he knew that he deserved everything she was giving him.

"That's okay," Bud said sitting down next to her. He then took a deep breath and started, "Pre- I mean, L, Luna, I wanted to say... I'm sorry," Luna turned to him surprised, "I've been acting really stupid lately with this whole thing. I just wanted to protect you."

"Why Bud? Why do you want to protect me so bad?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to get mad?" Bud asked nervously. Luna just smiled sweetly.

"Come on Bud, what is it?" she asked, but Bud was hesitating, "You know, I could still order you."

That made Bud and Luna laugh a bit, remembering the old days when Bud was afraid to sneeze the wrong way out of fear of making Luna angry, "Alright, I'll tell you," Bud looked up and looked serious, "I promised Geo, that I would look after you."

Luna was surprised to hear that, and for a second all she could do was sit there staring at Bud not sure what to think, "Geo... asked you to do that...?"

"It was right before he left. He told me how important you were to him, and that he wanted me to protect you if anything happened to you. It was that following night that he left for outer space. It seemed almost like he knew that day was coming, and even though he could have asked anyone else he came to me. He trusted me that much, and I couldn't betray that trust," Bud closed his eyes, so he didn't see Luna, who put her hands over her chest and looked really touched by that. Geo cared so much for her that he asked Bud to protect her in his place if anything happened. She looked at Bud, "Go on, tell me how mad you are. Tell me that you can take care of yourself," Bud was surprised by what happened next. Luna did something she never did as long as he had known her, she _hugged_ him.

"You know, to this day you are still such a big dummy," she said, but it was clear that she was smiling.

Bud was really confused, "Um, I am?" he asked. She called him one before, but when she did she would usually yell at him, but hugging? This was unheard of.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked looking at Bud.

"Well, I thought-"

"That I would lash out and tell you 'I can take care of myself!', right?" she said doing an imitation of herself four years ago.

"Well, yeah..." Bud was really embarrassed.

"I told you, I'm not the same girl from four years ago. Things like that don't get to me anymore. Yes, I can take care of myself now, but that's thanks to Xerox, and Pat's training. I can beat Gemini Spark in a Wave Battle now, you know," that shocked Bud a bit.

"Seriously?"

"It's not easy, but yeah. Thanks to Pat and Rey I've gotten a lot better. I might be even better than Mega Man now," she said triumphantly, making Bud laugh, "If you really want to help me, than fight alongside me, just like you fought alongside Geo."

"On one condition. Can I keep calling you Prez?" Luna raised an eyebrow at that, "I'm sorry, but I've been calling you that since first grade. Even if you're not class president anymore, you'll always be Prez to me."

Luna thought it was weird, but she understood, "Alright Bud, you and Zack can still call me Prez."

"Thanks Prez," Bud said relieved, and they hugged.

Unknown to them, someone was slowly walking over to them from behind. As they grabbed Luna's shoulder, she screamed loudly. Loud enough for Pat, Zack, and Xerox to hear her.

"Luna!" Xerox shouted flying to where she and Bud were, Pat and Zack following.

When they got there they were shocked. Luna did scream, but it was a happy scream as she hugged two people she hadn't seen in ages. One was a girl about her age with long blue hair with a yellow flower in it, and wearing a pink bikini and had a pink guitar on her back with a green screen at the top. The other was a boy with long spiky gray hair, wearing a really cool black and purple male bathing suit with the symbol of Mu on the front. The girl looked really happy to see Luna, the boy looked like he was almost in pain.

"Oh my God! It's so great to see you!" Luna said happily, she turned around and saw Xerox, Pat, and Zack all standing there in shock, "Oh Xerox, these are friends of mine. This is Solo, and-"

"SONIA!!!!!!" Bud and Zack shouted in unison. Even with longer hair in a different color, they knew Sonia Strumm anywhere. Luna and Solo moved out of the way as Bud and Zack ran up to Sonia with hearts in their eyes.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you two haven't forgotten me," Sonia said sweetly, she then kissed both Bud and Zack on the cheek, who both fainted promptly after.

"Oh, brother..." Solo said to himself. Luna was also slightly embarrassed to know them now.

Xerox just went over to Pat, "I think I'm missing something here," he said to Pat, who was walking over to Sonia with a note book.

He then calmly asked, "Can I have your autograph?" Sonia just laughed and signed his book.

"Okay, now I _know_ I'm missing something!" Xerox said shaking his head, he then realized something, "Where did that note book come from anyway?!"


	14. Leviathan's Attack

Leviathan's Attack

After Luna introduced Xerox to Solo and Sonia, everyone split up again. Xerox went with Pat to discuss battle strategies, Bud and Zack pretty much dragged Solo with them to the water, while Luna and Sonia sat under Sonia's umbrella to talk.

Bud and Zack were splashing each other in the water, but Solo just stood there with his arms crossed glaring at them. Bud looked at him, "Hey Solo, what's wrong? Afraid of water?" he asked Solo, who just turned away.

"Please, I'm not afraid of anything. I just don't want to stoop down to your level," Solo stated harshly.

"Oh come on and act your own age," Zack said splashing Solo with a lot of water. For a second they all just stood there too afraid to move. They both were afraid when Solo started shaking.

"Okay then, fine. You want to play? Then let's play!" Solo looked up at them almost enraged. He then kicked enough water to create a small wave and splashed both Bud and Zack at the same time.

Luna and Sonia were watching them together. Luna was shocked to see Solo carry on like that. Four years ago he tried everything in his power to stay away from everyone, and now here he was playing and almost having fun.

"It looks like Solo's enjoying himself," Luna said looking at them, "I'm surprised."

"Well good," Sonia said harshly, "He knows he just needs to have some fun here. We're at the beach for cryin' out loud," Luna laughed hearing Sonia talk like that. She was always quite the tomboy, but hearing her talk like that never got old.

"By the way Sonia, I love the new look," Luna said referring to the hair, "What made you change?"

"Well, I wanted to step out of the lime light for a while, but I didn't know how. Solo told me that all I had to do was change a few things and no one would recognize me, so I grew my hair out, dyed it a different color, and no one ever caught the difference."

"Just goes to show you how dumb some people are."

"Well, Bud and Zack could tell who I was despite the change, so not everyone's easily fooled."

"That's because those two are die hard fans who even know you on a personal level," Luna was shaking her head thinking of how they always turned into fan boys at the sight of her.

"Speaking of new look," Sonia said turning to Luna, "Someone's grown up physically," she continued.

Luna's face was bright red and she turned away covering her chest, "Sheesh, is it that noticeable?" she asked. Sonia slowly pulled her hands down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. I think you look fantastic Luna."

"Um... thanks?" she said not entirely sure how to take that.

Sonia then looked up in sadness a bit, "So, any sign of 'you-know-who'?" she asked Luna, who just looked down in sadness herself.

"No, not yet. I'm still waiting though," Luna turned to Sonia, "Do you think he's still out there?"

"I know he is. Our bond was a strong one, so I can feel him," she put her hand over her heart, "He'll be back one day, I know it."

Luna looked down thinking about that. Now she was okay, but when she was younger, she always knew that Sonia liked Geo too, and it bothered her a lot then, "Hey Sonia, do you still have feelings for Geo?" that surprised Sonia, who never told anyone how she felt about Geo.

"Ah, I was that obvious huh? Yeah, I still care about him, a lot. Truth was, I was sort of always in competition with you," that shocked Luna, who thought that Sonia had the best chance.

"Wait, you were competing with me? But you and Geo could both Wave Change. You were his first Brother for God's sake."

"Well yeah, but even though I could Wave Change too I couldn't fight alongside him all the time. You on the other hand were always there for him, always giving him support. Not to mention although I was his first Brother, you were his first _real_ friend. By trying to get him to come to school you showed him that you cared. There was that time four years ago, when Geo saved your handkerchief over my bag, and then right after that he dedicated himself to saving you after Joker almost killed you. It was those events back to back that showed how much he cared for you, and while I was steamed that he didn't save my handbag, I knew why he chose your item. It's no wonder he chose you in the end," Sonia almost looked sad when she said that.

"Sonia..." Luna had never heard Sonia talk like this. She almost felt bad for her.

"I lost Luna, I'm willing to admit that. I lost Geo to you," Sonia looked at Luna seriously, "But it's okay, because while I loved him, I also wanted him to be happy. He was happy with you, that I could tell."

"Thanks Sonia," Luna said hugging Sonia. She saw Sonia in a whole new light after that.

After Xerox and Pat finished with battle strategies, Xerox looked up. He seemed really tense. Pat was worried about him, "Hey Xerox, are you okay?"

"I'm just wondering what the Four Guardians are up to. It's been weeks since the last attack," Xerox said looking around.

"I wouldn't worry about it. If they try anything then you'll know, right?"

"I guess... huh?" he looked and saw Sonia and Solo's Wizards, Lyra and Laplace floating over to him.

"So, this is the new face," Lyra said floating around Xerox, "You look a lot like Omega-Xis, right Laplace?" Laplace just slowly nodded making a slow sighing noise.

"Um, who are you two?" Xerox asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Lyra, Sonia's Wizard," she turned to Laplace, "Tall, dark, and handsome over here is Solo's Wizard, Laplace." Laplace slowly nodded again making the same noise.

"Oh, nice to meet you Lyra... Laplace..." he said looking at them. They were both the epitome of their operators, Lyra obviously bright and social, and Laplace serious and quiet. Pat walked off deciding to give Xerox this time to socialize with some other Wizards for a change.

"You're Luna's new Wizard, right?" Lyra asked, making Xerox jump.

"Yeah, that's me. Met Luna a few weeks ago," he said trying to play it off.

"Since when did Luna decide to get a Battle Wizard?" Lyra asked looking at Xerox suspiciously. He broke out in awkward laughter.

"Well, things change, you know..." he looked around trying to find a way to change the subject, but instead saw dark storm clouds forming over the beach. The weather report said it would be sunny all day, and the clouds were too dark to be normal. That only meant one thing, "Leviathan!"

"Who?" Lyra said, both her and Laplace were confused. Xerox then flew off to Luna, surprising Lyra and Laplace even more, "He's even more tense than Mega," she said to Laplace, who just slowly nodded in agreement.

Solo, Bud, and Zack also saw the dark clouds too, and were looking up at them too.

"What's happening?" Bud asked.

"The weather report didn't say anything about rain today," Zack said looking at his Hunter VG, "Right Pedia?"

"That is correct Zack, there was only a 5% probability of rain today," Pedia said.

"Hm..." Zack looked over at Solo, "Hey Solo, what do you think?" he asked, only to see Solo running over to Luna and Sonia, "Solo?"

"The Four Guardians!" Bud shouted running out the water. Saw Pat walking around by himself, and ran up to him, "Pat, where's Luna?" he asked.

"I think she's with Sonia right now, why?" Bud pointed to the dark clouds, "Is that...?"

"I think so. And looking at it, this one's stronger than the others."

"What are we going to do?" Pat asked looking back at Bud.

"If what Xerox said about them is true, then I never thought I'd say this, but we need Zero!"

Xerox flew over to Luna and Sonia and warned them about Leviathan.

"Leviathan?!" Luna shouted, Xerox nodded.

"Yeah, definitely!"

"Um, who's Leviathan?" Sonia asked Luna and Xerox. Neither one of them knew how to answer that since they weren't to sure if they wanted Sonia to know about them being Zero.

"Um, well..." Before Luna could finish, Solo ran up to them.

"Sonia, we have a situation," he said catching their attention.

"I heard, but what I want to know is how do you two know what's going on?" she asked as they both looked at Luna and Xerox.

"That is suspicious," they heard to their right, where they saw Lyra and Laplace floating there looking at them, "Well? Just who are you Xerox?"

"That's a complicated question," Xerox said. Just then Luna's Hunter VG went off. When she activated it, Bud appeared on the holographic screen.

"Luna, is Xerox with you?" he asked.

"Yeah Bud, where are you?" Luna asked.

"Zack and I are with Pat right now. Meet us in the parking lot, and prepare for battle," Bud said right before hanging up. Sonia and Solo were really confused.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" Solo asked. Luna looked down thinking about how she was going to explain this one.

On the Wave Road over the beach, Leviathan was standing in front of an army of viruses getting ready to attack, "Okay then Zero, get ready," she then held up her staff and a green beam shot out. The beam then spread out into a green dome made of EM waves that covered the entire beach, trapping everyone inside. The beach had just been pulled into the Wave World.

The field didn't go into the parking lot, so Luna, Bud, Zack, Pat, Sonia, Solo, and their Wizards were safe. Luna just finished explaining the situation to Sonia and Solo as the field appeared.

"So, the beach is now inside the Wave World?" Zack asked, scared out of his mind. This was the first time he ever had to deal with something like this.

"Afraid so, kid," Xerox said floating over to the field, "Any human inside of there is trapped."

"Then why did we leave?" Sonia asked, thinking it would have been wiser to stay in the field rather than get stuck outside it.

"We left because no electronic devices work inside that field, meaning you guys wouldn't be able to Wave Change and fight," Xerox explained.

"So how do we get in there?" Bud asked putting his hand on the field, unable to put his hand through.

"We Wave Change out here," Pat said walking up to Bud, "Then we can safely enter the field."

"Of course," Sonia said realizing something, "When we Wave Change we're a mix of human DNA and EM waves, so we can exist in both worlds."

"Then can we cut the chit-chat and get in there?" Solo asked getting impatient.

"Hold on Solo," Bud said stepping forward, "We need a plan. Luna, Xerox, you two know more about this situation than we do. How do we take down that field?"

"I think we need to take out the Guardian," Luna said, remembering when they took out Phantom and Fenrir. Both times after they left the field vanished. They all looked into the field and saw the viruses herding all the people together in a group.

"That's horrible..." Sonia said looking at the people. They all looked really scared.

"Those people are just bait," Solo explained, "Whoever the leader is they're using those people to draw us out."

They were all shocked to see the leader walk out. She looked about their age with long blue hair, a blue circlet with spikes on it in her hair, and was wearing a suit of armor similar to Phantom and Fenrir's armor after they Wave Changed but tighter and more feminine looking, high heeled boots, blue lip stick, and was holding a golden staff. The girl had red eyes like Phantom and Fenrir, and while her demeanor seemed calm, she had a very evil air about her.

"Xerox, is that her?" Luna asked her Wizard, who nodded.

"She's already Wave Changed, but yeah," that caught Sonia's attention again.

"Wait, she Wave Changed? But I thought the Four Guardians were FMians," she said. This whole thing was really complicated to her.

"Apparently the Four Guardians are so powerful that they don't need human partners to access their full power," Bud explained. They all turned when they heard Leviathan call out.

"Oh Zeeerrrooo! Come out, come out, where ever you are! I know you aren't going to leave these people to die!" she called out in a pure evil tone.

Luna was getting angrier by the second, "She wants Zero? Then she's gonna get her!" she turned to Xerox, "Xerox, let's go!"

"Right!" Xerox nodded. Luna and Xerox both ran away a bit from the field and got into position to Wave Change.

"Transcode 666! Zero!" Xerox embraced Luna from behind and they were both engulfed in a red light. When the light disappeared they were replaced by Zero. Both Sonia and Solo were surprised to see Luna Wave Change.

"Shut... up..." Sonia said in shock. Solo just raised an eyebrow looking at Luna, now Zero.

Zero activated her sword and ran into the field. Bud and Pat looked at each other and nodded.

"We're going in too, right?" Pat asked.

"You know it!" Bud said holding up his Hunter VG as Pat charged up his energy. "Transcode 005! Taurus Fire!" Bud shouted.

"Transcode 011!!! Gemini Spark!!!" Pat shouted.

After Wave Changing Taurus Fire and Gemini Spark turned to Zack, "Get in touch with Ace and fill him in on the situation!" Taurus Fire said as he and Gemini Spark ran into the field.

Zack quickly pulled out his Hunter VG and tried to get in touch with Ace. As he did that, Sonia and Solo looked at each other.

"Solo! We're going too!" Sonia said getting her guitar/Hunter VG ready.

"I was planning on doing that with or without you," Solo said pulling out his Hunter VG which had a stylus like pen. He then used that pen to draw the Mu symbol in front of him as three more symbols formed around him.

"Transcode 004! Harp Note!" Sonia said as she played a loud note on her Hunter GV.

"Transcode 002! Rogue!" Solo said as he held his hands out at his side.

Sonia was surrounded by light pink ribbons flying upward in a pillar around her. A symbol shaped like a musical note appeared in front of the pillar as it vanished revealing a glowing figure. The musical note disappeared as the figure stopped glowing, showing Harp Note standing in Sonia's place.

The symbols around Solo began flying around him at high speed, at the point where they all looked like purple lights. Solo's entire body turned into quicksilver and began to take on the silhouette of Rogue. The lights flew into the quicksilver and gave it a purple glow. The glow then began to part from the head to the feet, revealing Rogue.

Harp Note and Rogue both ran into the field. Zack turned around and saw that he was alone.

"Be careful, guys..." he said, partially glad he was safe, but partially wishing he could fight too.

Leviathan was watching the viruses taunt the humans. She was getting impatient waiting for Zero, "Ugh, where are you Zero?! It's rude to keep people waiting!" she said tapping her foot.

"Leviathan!!!" she heard from behind her. She turned around and saw Zero standing there with her Z-Saber pointed at her, "Leave the humans out of this! This is between you and me!" Zero proclaimed strongly. Leviathan laughed, a high pitched, evil laugh.

"So you must be Zero. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Let them go!" Zero demanded harshly.

"I don't think I want to Zero. In fact, I think I want to kill them all right now and make you watch," Leviathan said with an evil smile. She snapped her fingers and half the viruses ran towards Zero, and the other half began to slowly close in on the humans.

Zero was outnumbered a good few hundred to one, but she charged through, the only thing on her mind was saving those humans. Unfortunately Zero knew that she was never going to get to Leviathan at the rate she was going.

"Xerox, what are we going to do?!" she asked while fighting.

"Got me kid!" just as Xerox said that, Taurus Fire charged through the army deleting a whole line of viruses.

"Taurus Fire!" Zero called out happily. She then saw two lightning bolts jump up and fly toward the fight. At closer inspection it was Gemini Spark, who landed in the middle of the fight and fought of the viruses back to back. Harp Note and Rouge ran in too to help, Harp Note actually using her guitar as a sword, and Rogue using a large saber revealed to be Laplace transformed.

Leviathan looked annoyed, "Ugh, this just got harder," she said floating onto the Wave Road. Zero saw that and looked up at her.

"Hey, Zero!" Taurus Fire called out getting her attention, "Go after her! We'll protect the civilians!"

Zero nodded and jumped onto the Wave Road running after Leviathan. They stopped over the ocean, "What are you planning Leviathan?!" Zero asked harshly, making Leviathan laugh even harder.

"You are so demanding! You really need to relax a bit," Leviathan said with an evil smile.

"I'll relax when you leave Xerox and I alone, and stop putting innocent lives in danger!"

"You really are a piece of work Zero! Trying so hard to sound tough, even though you're just a human yourself under that armor!" that remark made Zero even angrier, "But I'll make you a deal Zero. If you beat me in a Wave Battle, then you might just find out our plan."

"Then get ready to loose Leviathan!" Zero said pointing her Z-Saber at Leviathan. She then got in a fighting stance and shouted confidently...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	15. Wave Battle: Leviathan

**Author's note: I think I found a working theme song for this story. In case your wondering, it's Green Grass Gradation from Mega Man ZX, which I consider to be the theme for the entire story and Luna's theme. You can listen to the song on youtube, so tell me what you think.**

Wave Battle: Leviathan

Zero and Leviathan rushed at each other and began fighting each other ferociously, Leviathan slashing with her staff, Zero slashing with her Z-Saber. Unlike her fights with Phantom and Fenrir, she was actually on the same level as Leviathan.

While slashing, Zero pulled out a Gatling Gun Battle Card and activated it. She then flipped over Leviathan and fired at her point blank doing damage. While Leviathan was disoriented, Zero activated a Heavy Ax Battle Card and began slashing at Leviathan, who tried to block the assault with her staff.

Leviathan jumped away from Zero and ran back over to the beach, Zero hot on her trail. While running, Zero activated a Plasma Gun Battle Card and fired at her, hitting Leviathan from behind.

"Ah!!!" Leviathan screamed as the attack hit, paralyzing her. Since she was a water elemental and Zero's attack was an electrical attack, it did double damage. Zero took that as her chance to activate two Long Swords, which she used to slash at Leviathan continually. When Leviathan broke out of the paralysis, she jumped away and slashed at the air with her staff, "Tidal Wave!!!" she said as a large tidal wave appeared on the Wave Road and rushed toward Zero. Zero got in a defensive stance and blocked the attack, but was surprised to see Leviathan rushing at her. She activated her sword and the two of them began clashing weapons ferociously again.

Gemini Spark was fighting a group of viruses on the surface while Zero was fighting Leviathan on the Wave Road. Gemini White looked up at the Wave Road and saw the fight, Zero really holding her own now.

"Good job Luna. Keep it up," he said to himself with a smile. This showed that the training they did together really paid off. He then went back to his fight.

Back on the Wave Road, Zero and Leviathan jumped away from each other breathing heavily. The funny thing was that they were both smiling. Even though they were enemies, it was clear that they were both enjoying the Wave Battle.

"What's the matter Zero? Running out of steam?" Leviathan asked in a taunting manner.

"Please, I'm just getting started," Zero said with a smirk. She then activated her Z-Mirage attack creating two clones next to her, surprising Leviathan. The two clones then rushed at Leviathan and attacked with their Z-Sabers. Leviathan was clearly overwhelmed, but she kept fighting trying to destroy the clones, clearly forgetting the real Zero. She didn't forget Leviathan however, because she smirked and pulled out a Battle Card.

Leviathan was clearly getting impatient, "Why are these copies so annoying?!" she asked herself. While she fought, she finally realized something, "Hey wait. Where's the rea-" she realized too late. Zero had already slashed at her _and_ the clones with a large slash from the Heavy Ax she pulled out. Zero then activated her Z-Saber and slashed downward at Leviathan.

"How... could I... loose?!!" Leviathan asked as she began sparking. Her Battle Form then exploded right in front of Zero, leaving a normal Leviathan lying on the Wave Road in front of Zero.

On the beach, Taurus Fire, Gemini Spark, Harp Note, and Rogue noticed the field around the beach disappearing around them, and the viruses left all fazed back into the Wave World.

"Hey, I think she did it!" Harp Note said turning to everyone.

"Alright Luna!" Taurus Fire said throwing his fist in the air happily. Gemini Spark gave each other a high five since it was their training that made her so good. Rouge just crossed his arms and sulked to himself. He was pissed of by A) the fact that he didn't get to fight Leviathan, and B) the fact that she was defeated by _Luna_ of all people. Geo he could partially understand, but this was just getting weird.

After the explosion, Zero looked at Leviathan on the Wave Road in disbelief, "I beat... Leviathan... I defeated one of the Four Guardians..." she said to herself.

"Alright kid!" Xerox said to Luna on the green screen on her left wrist, "She was the second strongest after Harpuia! If we keep this up we might be able to actually beat Harpuia himself!"

Zero was ecstatic. This meant that she was actually at Mega Man's level, maybe even stronger. Leviathan was slowly getting up, "What's up Leviathan? Didn't get enough?" Zero taunted. Both she and Xerox were taken aback when Leviathan began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Xerox asked.

"You two have no idea, do you?" Leviathan said looking up at them. It was clear that she was tired, but she also had this confidence in her eyes, "I didn't have to win," she said with an evil smile.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked pointing her sword at Leviathan, making her laugh even harder.

"If I were you, I'd turn around," Leviathan said looking past Zero. Before she could even think of turning around, a familiar barrage of cannon fire came down on top of Zero, who jumped away from Leviathan. She turned around and saw Fenrir (Battle Form) jump down in front of Leviathan. Phantom, also in his Battle Form was helping Leviathan up.

"Are you okay?" he asked Leviathan, who nodded, "You did good. The master is proud of you," he continued.

"What? Didn't Harpuia get an invitation?" Xerox asked.

"Oh, I'm here," they heard from behind Fenrir and Phantom. They moved out of the way to make room for Harpuia, who was floating there with his hands behind his back still in his EM form, "Xerox, it's so good to see you again. And I'm assuming this lovely lady is Zero, correct?" Harpuia asked calmly.

Xerox just growled at Harpuia. Zero on the other hand was frozen in fear looking at Harpuia. Even in his EM form, there was something really intimidating about him. He was just floating there, glaring at her. He didn't even have a weapon out, nor was he in a fighting position, almost like he knew that she wasn't a threat to him.

"What do you want?" Zero finally asked, once she worked up the courage to do so.

"Why, we want you of course," Harpuia stated, shocking Zero.

"Me?"

"Well, we more so want Zero, the fusion of you and that devil, Xerox," When Harpuia said that, Zero stepped back a bit, "Now we can do this the easy way, or the slightly more troublesome way. Will you come willingly, or will I actually have to get my hands dirty?"

Zero didn't know what to do. She knew that she could take them on one at a time, but three against one? Fenrir and Phantom sensed her hesitation and stepped forward.

"No answer, eh?" Fenrir said pointing his cannons at Zero.

"That's fine, I've been waiting for a rematch," Phantom said pulling out a large shuriken.

"Kid, we gotta get out of here!" Xerox said to Zero.

"But if I Trans Out now, they'll see my human form!" she said, making Xerox slap himself on the forehead.

"Damn it, you're right! If that's the case, I don't see a way out of this!" suddenly Zero and Xerox both felt hopeless. They knew that they needed a miracle, and they needed it now.

Just then a blue star shined in the sky above them, followed by a blue light that came down in between Zero and the Four Guardians. When the light disappeared, someone was standing there, someone that made Zero's heart stop...

"Mega......Man.....?" Zero said slowly to herself. The person turned around to face her and she saw that it was clearly Mega Man. He was taller now, his hair was longer, and his skin was a little pale, but it was definitely Mega Man.

Xerox was confused, "Wait, you mean that's...?" he stopped looking at Mega Man. According to Zero, it was Mega Man, but how?

"Mega Man!!!" Zero then called out happily running over to Mega Man hugging him, Mega Man just standing there, "I never gave up hope! I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" as she hugged Mega Man, Taurus Fire, Gemini Spark, Harp Note, and Rogue ran in. They were all shocked to see who Luna was hugging.

"Wait! Isn't that..." Taurus Fire was in shock looking at this.

"I don't believe it... Geo..." Harp Note said slowly walking over to him and Zero.

"Sonia, stop!" Lyra said startling Harp Note, who then looked at Lyra on her guitar, "There's something wrong here!"

"What...?" Harp Note said confused.

"She's right," Rogue suddenly said catching everyone's attention, "There's something wrong with his wave frequency, like something is missing."

"Something......missing?" Harp Note said looking even more confused. Everyone just looked at Zero and Mega Man, Zero as happy as ever, but Mega Man just standing there with a blank smile.

"Um...Luna...?" Gemini White asked slowly. Zero then let go of Mega Man turned to all of them happily.

"Isn't this great guys? Geo's finally home! I told you he would come back! Oh-" suddenly there was a loud gun shot from behind Zero, who stood there horrified, "Geo...... why.......?" she asked slowly as she fell down.

"LUNA!!!!!" everyone shouted running to her side. They looked up and saw Mega Man standing there, his Mega Buster out, and smoke coming out of it.

Mega Man shot Zero...


	16. Return of Mega Man?

Return of Mega Man?

Harp Note and Gemini White helped Zero up while Taurus Fire, Rogue, and Gemini Black stood in front of Zero defensively.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Taurus Fire asked incredulous. Harpuia floated over to Mega Man's side and smiled.

"It's good to see you master," he said to Mega Man, shocking everyone.

"Master?!" everyone besides Zero (who was still partially out of it) said. Zero slowly raised her head and looked up at Mega Man in horror and confusion.

"Geo... what is this?" she asked more so to herself.

Harpuia and Mega Man looked at Zero closely, "So master? Is she the one?" Harpuia asked Mega Man, who just smirked.

"I recognize the wave frequency, it's her," Mega Man said in a voice that sounded like two in one, one being his own, the other being a deep, demonic voice. He then smiled at Zero and held his hand out, "Let's not make this difficult sweetheart. Please, come with us," Mega Man said almost lovingly. Zero was so confused right now. It was clearly Mega Man, but why was he leading the Four Guardians?

Taurus Fire stepped forward, "I don't know what's going on Geo, but if you want Luna then you'll have to go through us!" he said as Gemini Black and Rogue stepped forward.

"How foolish of you," Mega Man said looking down. Harpuia floated up but Mega Man held his hand in front of him, "Get Leviathan back to the fortress. I'll handle this."

"Are you sure master?"

"I wish to gauge their strength. I won't kill them, and I doubt I will be able to capture Zero, but I still wish to see what they are capable of."

"As you wish," Harpuia looked right at Zero, "Don't die on me," he said before turning to the rest of the Guardians. They all disappeared, leaving Mega Man standing there alone.

"Now, who wishes to go first?" Mega Man asked with that same smile that was so normal it was creepy.

"Move out of my way," Rogue said stepping forward.

"Solo, no!" Harp Note said.

"I've waited too long for this day. I will defeat Mega Man this time!" Rogue then held his hand out, "Laplace! Come forth!" Laplace fazed in and turned into a sword for Rogue. Mega Man held up his left hand which turned into a Long Sword. The two of them rushed at each other and began clashing weapons. Taurus Fire turned back to Zero and Harp Note.

"Let's get to higher ground!" he said jumping to a higher Wave Road, followed by Gemini Black.

"Come on Luna!" Harp Note said jumping up with Zero and Gemini White. They all watched the fight between Rogue and Mega Man, not knowing who to root for.

Rogue and Mega Man continued to clash weapons, Rogue using all of his strength, but Mega Man striking almost effortlessly. Rogue noticed that and actually was shocked.

"Is he even trying?" he asked himself. He then got his answer when Mega Man slashed a little harder sending him back, "Where did he get all of this power?" Mega Man then pulled out another Battle Card.

"Mega Cannon," he said calmly as he flicked the Battle Card into his arm. He fired at Rogue with the Mega Cannon, but the blast seemed stronger than usual, sending Rogue back.

"Solo!" Harp Note said jumping down to help him.

"Sonia, it's too dangerous!" Taurus Fire said holding his hand out.

Harp Note knelt down next to Rogue, "Solo, please be alright!" she said putting her hand on Rogue's chest. She heard chuckling to her side. She got up and got her guitar ready as Mega Man walked over to her, "Geo, don't make me do this!" she got ready to play a note, "I will attack if I have to!" Mega Man held up his Mega Buster and was charging it, "Shock Note!!!" Harp Note said as two pink speakers appeared next to her. She then played a loud note on her guitar that was designed to paralyze her opponent, but it had no effect on Mega Man.

"What the!" she was shocked at that. Mega Man fired at Harp Note, knocking her back.

Taurus Fire didn't waste any time. He had already jumped down and was charging at Mega Man getting ready to tackle him with his horns. Mega Man anticipated that attack and turned to Taurus Fire, just in time to meet his attack head first by grabbing him by the horns. Everyone was shocked by what happened next. Mega Man pick Taurus Fire up by the horns and threw him on his back. Right when Taurus Fire was about to get up, Mega Man kicked Taurus Fire actually knocking him a few feet away. Before Taurus Fire could react at all, he was hit by a Wide Wave (water Battle Card) doing extra damage.

"Bud!!!" Zero was horrified watching all of this. Why was Geo attacking his friends? Why was he so strong?

"Rey, we're up," Gemini White said looking at his twin. Gemini Black nodded and they we're about to jump down, but Zero grabbed Gemini White's hand looking up at him pleadingly, "Luna, I'm sorry," Gemini White and Gemini Black faded away, leaving Zero standing there. She fell to her knees in shock. Xerox looked up at Zero in sadness.

"Luna..." he said not knowing what to do.

Mega Man looked and saw a large lightning blast. He jumped away from the attack. He looked and saw Gemini Spark standing there, holding their hands in position to fire Gemini Thunder, "Two against one? That's not very fair, is it?"

Gemini Spark didn't reply, they just looked at each other, nodded, and charged up again, "Gemini Thunder!!!" they called out firing at Mega Man with all of their strength. Mega Man was running toward them moving side to side dodging their attacks. He jumped up and activated two Wide Swords, which he came down and attack Gemini Spark with.

The twins met his swords with their own, and the three of them began fighting close quarter. Mega Man then surprised them by kicking Gemini White away and attacking him knocking him out.

"Pat!!!" Gemini Black said looking at his partner on the Wave Road unconscious. Mega Man then continued to attack Gemini Black with both swords, actually pushing him back. Gemini Black, who never once admitted that there was an opponent stronger than him, was actually pretty overwhelmed, "Why hasn't his Battle Card run out yet?! It should have deactivated by now!" he said actually getting worried. Mega Man then broke through his defense and attacked him with both swords, knocking him down as well.

"Pat!!! Rey!!!" Zero shouted in horror. She had just watched all of her friends get taken out one by one, by _Geo_. What was worse was that he did it like they were nothing to worry about. She noticed that Mega Man disappeared, but was shocked when he reappeared next to her.

"Zero," he said catching her attention. Still on the Wave Road, she backed away from Mega Man in fear. Mega Man pointed his Mega Buster at Zero and was charging it up getting ready to fire, "If you will not come willingly, then I'll just have to use force," he said with that same smile.

"Kid! Get up! We gotta fight!" Xerox shouted to Zero, who was just shaking her head in fear. Right now, she was too afraid to get up. Too afraid to fight. Xerox knew she was traumatized, but he also knew that if they didn't fight, Mega Man was going to take them out, "Luna!!!"

Right when Mega Man was about to fire, a barrage of laser fire shot at Mega Man defending Zero. They both turned and saw Satella Police officers firing at Mega Man, the assault lead by Acid Ace. Acid Ace jumped up and pulled out his laser sword slashing Mega Man away.

"The hero of justice, Acid Ace has arrived!" he said holding his hand out for Zero to take. She slowly took it and got up, "Acid, tell all officers to retreat!"

"Understood Ace," Acid said in Acid Ace's ear. The other officers were securing Taurus Fire and the others when they got Acid's message, "All units, return to base immediately! Ace's orders!" the officers nodded and all Transed Out at once going back to the Satella Police main HQ. Acid Ace and Zero Transed Out together, leaving Mega Man standing there alone.

"Luna..." he said to himself. He smiled to himself standing there, thinking of the next faze of his plan.

At the Satella Police base, everyone had finally recovered from the attack, and was filling Ace and Acid in on the situation. Ace and Bud were talking right now, neither one of them looked happy.

"So, Mega Man is now our enemy?" Ace said looking down.

"It looks like it," Bud replied, he then looked up confused, "I don't understand. Why is Geo doing this?" he asked, Ace just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows. This is a real puzzle," he sighed to himself, and pulled out a Mega Snack. Even though it was clear that he was upset, he still took a big bite out of it.

Bud looked at him and shook his head, wondering how he could be thinking about food at a time like this. He was shocked when Ace pulled out another Mega Snack and offered him one.

"Trust me, it'll make you feel better," Ace said to Bud.

"Thanks Ace," Bud said taking the Mega Snack and biting into it.

"So, where's Luna?" Ace said looking at Bud.

"She and Xerox went home. I think she's taking this whole thing the hardest," Ace nodded at that.

"I bet. Even Acid chilled a bit on the interrogations. Think she'll be okay?" Ace asked Bud, who looked up.

"I don't know Ace. I just don't know."

Luna just walked into the front door of her house. Pat, Sonia, even Solo tried to call her, but she ignored all of their calls. Xerox materialized next to Luna as she walked to her room.

"Hey Luna, I'm really sorry about what happened today," he said to Luna who just kept walking, "If there's anything I can do," he said looking at her really worried.

"Right now, all I need is a little sleep," she said slowly walking into her room.

"Alright, then I'll see you-" the door shut right in his face, "in the morning..." he just put his hand on the door and looked down in frustration, "Damn it! Why can't I do more to help her! Am I really that useless?"

Inside the safety of her room, Luna just fell on her bed, and cried harder than she had ever cried before.


	17. Luna's Plight

**I know most people do this sort of thing at the end, but this story means so much to me right now and I just want to say thanks to my most frequent reviewers Loverly Light and Winter's Eye. Almost every chapter, if one doesn't review the story, then the other one does. Even though I'm writing the story, it's the readers that make the story possible, so thanks. Enough sappy stuff, back to our feature presentation.**

Luna's Plight

One week later......

_Luna was surrounded by a blue mist. She was still in her white night gown and her hair was still out. She didn't know where she was, and she was afraid._

"_Hello?" she called out, "Xerox? Anyone?" at first no one answered, but she eventually heard someone in the distance._

"_Luna..." the voice called out._

"_Huh?" she turned around in the direction she heard the voice, it sounded like, "Geo?"_

"_Luna..." the voice called out again. Luna began running in the direction of the voice. She had to have run for at least a few minutes when she saw someone ahead of her in the mist. They had on a blue and silver robe, dark blue boots, and brown hair. The person had their back turned to Luna, and the mist still covered them a good deal, but she could at least tell the person was male. Luna stopped and stared at the man, her heart racing._

"_Geo!" she called out hopeful. The person slowly turned to Luna, and she could see a familiar golden amulet around his neck, but his face was still covered by the mist "It is you..." she said slowly walking over to him._

"_Luna..." the man said again, but before he could say anything else, everything turned white as she woke up._

"Luna! Luna, wake up!" Xerox said shaking her up.

She woke up and saw Xerox over her, he looked worried, "Xerox?" she asked.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep. Are you okay?" he asked.

Luna nodded, "I'm fine Xerox, don't worry about me so much," she said getting out of bed and walking out to the bathroom.

Xerox just looked down in sadness, "How can I not worry about you? Isn't that what partners, what friends do?" he looked up in aggravation, "Damn it..." he flew off to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

While Luna was in the shower, she was thinking about her dream. Was it real? Did she really see Geo in her dream? Or was it just wishful thinking, hoping that what had happened last week at the beach didn't happen? She wanted to know what happened. Why did Geo attack them last week? Why was he leading an invasion on Earth? None of this made any sense, and that was what was bothering her the most, the fact that she didn't know anything?

She got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. Since Xerox helped her with her hair every night, she just went down stairs with her hair out. Xerox was floating around making breakfast, it looked like he was scrambling eggs.

"Hey Luna, I know that you usually make breakfast for yourself, but I wanted to do something nice for you," Luna just sat there looking down, silent. Xerox put the eggs on the plate with two pieces of toast and sat it in front of Luna, who slowly began eating, "Bud and Zack came while you were in the shower. They said that they wanted to hang out," Luna remained silent. Xerox just sighed to himself, "You know, you haven't left the house all week. It's a good thing Pat was nice enough to E-Mail you the assignments you missed, otherwise you'd be behind in school. I was thinking, maybe we should go out, just you and me," he asked, just to receive more silence. He sighed to himself again, and then floated over to clean the dishes.

"Xerox," Luna said getting his attention, "Do you think that was really Geo last week?" she asked not looking up.

"Who knows? I never met the guy personally, and if I did it was before I lost my memory," Xerox said floating over to the table where Luna was sitting.

"There was no way that was Geo. The Geo I know would never hurt his friends," she started trembling, making Xerox worried.

"Luna..." he floated over to her and put his arms around her.

"I bet it was Harpuia. He did this to him. Next time I see him!" she slammed her fist on the table startling Xerox, but he was more worried by what she was saying. She was talking about trying to fight the leader of the Four Guardians.

"Luna, you aren't serious, are you?"

"Dead serious! I'll beat it out of him if I have to!" Xerox floated in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Think about what you're saying kid! Phantom, Fenrir, even Leviathan, they were all one thing. Harpuia is on a whole other level! Not to mention right now, you're too emotional!"

"How can I not be emotional Xerox?!" she looked up at Xerox really upset, "Look at what's going on here! You expect me to be calm after seeing _my_ Geo working for them, attacking his friends?!"

"Of course not! I know you're worried about Geo, but I'm worried about you!" that shocked Luna, "You're angry, I get it, but you aren't going to be any good if you don't calm down. First of all, suppose you do end up fighting Harpuia, do you know how you'd beat him? Phantom and the others you had an idea how they fought, but what about Harpuia? Do you know how he fights?" Luna looked down in frustration, "Exactly, you don't know the first thing about him, if you go up against him you wouldn't know what to do, and let me tell you, fighting in a blind rage isn't going to cut it."

"You're right Xerox. I do need to calm down a bit," she said getting up, "Maybe we should go out for a while, just the two of us," she said walking back to her room.

Xerox breathed out in relief, but right when he was getting comfortable, "I am going to need your help with my hair!" Luna called out. Xerox scrambled up and floated up to her room.

Outside on the Wave Road, Harpuia was looking at Luna's house. He smirked thinking to himself, "So that emotional little girl is Zero? If she wishes to fight, then I see no harm in giving her what she wants," he said flying off.

Since it was too late to go to school, and Luna had no intention to walk in there and suffer a barrage of questions from her friends, she decided top go to Cyber City. For a while she just walked around thinking to herself, but Xerox was determined to take her mind off her problems.

He remembered that women liked doing what they called "the shopping" or something to that effect. If they weren't going to buy anything, then they instead tried on clothes and other accessories. Knowing that Luna couldn't resist "the shopping" he decided to try to get her to engage in the event, also so he could witness it in person.

They went to Spica Mall to check out the shops there. At first Xerox was leading Luna, but eventually she took over and began leading Xerox through stores. After going into every single clothing store and trying on every single outfit they could find (Even Xerox tried on a few things. He looked utterly ridiculous, but got Luna to laugh.) they went to a restaurant to relax. Luna ordered a burger and fries, and Xerox ordered two large fries, which he had built up quiet a fondness for.

"Hey Xerox, thanks. Who knows what I would have done if you hadn't calmed me down," Luna said looking at Xerox, who was really chowing down on his fries.

He finally took a break and looked at Luna, "Don't mention it kid, I just did what any friend would do."

Luna smiled when he said that. Being with Xerox like this, she forgot that he was an alien for a second. This was the most fun she ever had with Xerox, and for some reason she didn't want it to end.

They walked out of Spica Mall when they were done, trying to figure out what to do next. Suddenly Luna got an E-Mail on her Hunter VG.

"That's weird," she said after seeing the E-Mail.

"What's weird?"

"It's anonymous. And there isn't a return address either."

"What does it say?" Xerox asked, getting worried.

"It says... 'do you want to know the truth?'" she looked at Xerox confused. He shrugged his shoulders feeling just as confused. They decided to look around, Luna putting on the Visualizer so she could see both worlds. She stopped when she saw Harpuia, staring down at her. "Hey! Harpuia!" she called out, getting Xerox's attention.

"What?! Harpuia?!" he said looking at her first, then looking at where she was looking. That's when he saw Harpuia too. When they both turned to him, he flew off.

"Xerox, let's go!" Luna said startling Xerox.

"You mean go after him?! Don't you remember our conversation from earlier?!"

"I remember, but he was the one who gave me that E-Mail! He knows what happened to Geo, and I want answers!"

Xerox shook his head, realizing that he lost this fight, "Alright, alright, let's Wave Change into Zero and go after him, but be careful!" Luna nodded and she and Xerox ran off into another location to Wave Change in secret.

"Transcode 666! Zero!" Luna shouted holding her hand over her head. Xerox embraced her from behind and they both disappeared in a crimson red light. On the Wave Road above where they changed, Zero appeared in a red light. She looked around until her Hunter VG went off showing another E-Mail:

_Let's play a little game. If you can catch me, then I'll answer any questions you have. You have my word._

_Anonymous_

"What is his game?" Xerox asked more so to himself. He had known Harpuia for a while, so he was used to this mind games, but that didn't make this any stranger.

"I don't know, and I don't care!" Zero said looking forward, "I'll catch him, and he'll tell me just what happened to Geo!" she then ran off to search for Harpuia.

Harpuia was watching her from above, "You're blinded by anger Zero, that's why right now, you're falling into my trap so easily," he then flew off to his hiding spot to wait for Zero.


	18. Harpuia's Game

Harpuia's Game

Harpuia was flying on the Wave Road in Cyber City. He stopped when he heard Fenrir's voice above.

"_What the hell are you doing_?!" he asked Harpuia, "_The master asked us to capture Zero, and you're playing games with her!_" Harpuia chuckled to himself.

"It's all apart pf my plan Fenrir," he explained, "We've tried to capture her one way to no avail, so now we're going to try a different approach."

"_And what if this doesn't work? What if she defeats you just like she did us?_"

"She won't Fenrir. Trust me, all she can do is fall into my trap," and with that Harpuia flew off to hide.

Zero was running on the Wave Road trying to find Harpuia, but sadly she hadn't found any clues and was getting frustrated.

"Damn it!" she said to herself, she then turned up to the sky, "Harpuia!!! Where are you?!!!" she screamed.

"Luna, calm down," Xerox said on her Hunter VG, "We're not going to find him like this. Now think, when he ran off, what direction did he go in?"

"He went toward the museum I think."

"Then that's where we're going," Zero nodded at that, and they ran to the museum. Inside they saw a number of thunder viruses around on the Wave Road infecting the machines, "This is..." Zero said looking at the viruses.

"This is definitely Harpuia's doing," Xerox stated. Zero's Hunter VG went off suddenly, "Luna, you've got an E-Mail."

"Pull it up," Zero requested. She then read the E-Mail:

_Defeat the viruses in this room._

_Anonymous_

"Great, this game..." Xerox groaned to himself.

"You know this game?" Zero asked.

"Unfortunately......" Xerox sighed, "Three challenges, we have to complete them by the end of the day or we loose."

"Well I don't plan on loosing!" Zero said looking at the viruses in front of her. She activated her Z-Saber and ran toward the viruses.

The assault was large and chaotic, but Zero was unstoppable. Every virus she slashed at went down in one hit, and the whole fight ended way too quickly.

"Done!" she said after deleting the last virus. Xerox just stared at her in shock, he had never seen her so fired up in his life. It had him worried.

Just then a small green pendant floated down to Zero. She looked at it and saw an image of a large screen in the center of the pendant. Zero had to think for a second, not sure what it meant.

"It's a clue," Xerox said catching Zero's attention, "The picture in the center tells you where the next objective is."

"A clue huh? So what place has a large screen...?" she then looked up in realization, "Got it!" she then ran out of the museum to the one place in Cyber City she knew that had a large screen.

The movie theater...

Inside the theater, there weren't any viruses, which made Zero nervous, "Nothing..." she said looking around.

"Don't count this place out yet, give it a second," just then Zero got an E-Mail, "Told you."

Zero pulled up the E-Mail:

_Save the Mr. Hertz._

_Anonymous_

"I don't know why he's signing them anonymous," Xerox said rolling his eyes, "We know it's him."

"Maybe it's just the fact that he's not using a Hunter VG, and he's not registered anywhere on earth," Zero explained, "But putting that aside, we have to find a Mr. Hertz in trouble. Let's go Xerox!" she said running deeper into the movie theater.

As they ran they heard crying from somewhere nearby, "Think that's him?" Xerox asked.

"Mr. Hertzs aren't exactly known for their courage, so I would imagine so," Zero said shrugging her shoulders. She then ran into one of the theaters to find a Mr. Hertz surrounded by three large Mattaur Lvl 3 viruses.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Xerox said shaking his head. Sure they were large, and they were high level, but they were still only Mattaurs.

"Sad, right?" Zero asked before activating a Mega Cannon and firing at the one in the center deleting it. The other two slammed their pickaxes on the ground shooting shock waves at Zero. She dodged and fired a Wide Wave at the remaining Mattaurs deleting them. Zero ran up to the Mr. Hertz, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Thank you Zero! I was so scared!" the Mr. Hertz said happily. Xerox still didn't understand how anyone could be afraid of a Mattaur.

"Who did this?" Zero asked, making the Mr. Hertz remember something.

"Right. It was this strange green EM wave, looked really strong. He told me to give this to you," he said handing Zero the second of those pendants. This time it showed a picture of a tree.

"Well that narrows it down," Xerox stated sarcastically, "There's only around a hundred trees scattered around the city."

"You're right..." Zero said thinking, "which means that the area has to be a place known for it's trees! Thanks!" she said to the Mr. Hertz.

"It's the lease I can do for saving me," the Mr. Hertz said, making Xerox roll his eyes. He wasn't going to let it go. A Mattaur of all things. He thought about it all while Zero ran to her next location.

They stopped when they arrived in the park at the center of the city. It was the largest park in Cyber City, known for having the most nature in all of Cyber City and Echo Ridge.

"Here?" Xerox asked confused.

"This is the most natural park in the area. These days most of the trees you see are either enhanced by mechanics, or are simply made of Real Waves. This park is one of the last ones here with all natural trees untouched by technology," Zero explained. After she finished, her Hunter VG went off.

"Right on cue," Xerox said as Zero pulled up the E-Mail:

_Protect the tree._

_Anonymous_

Not knowing what the E-Mail meant, Zero just decided to explore the park for a while. She eventually came across a large Grandfather Tree in the deepest part of the park.

"It's enormous..." Zero said looking at it. Even while standing on the elevated Wave Road around it it was still gigantic. Zero looked down and saw a large Golem virus standing in front of it, "Virus!" she said running up to it. She activated an Elec Sword and charged at the Golem. The Golem tried to slam its hammers down at Zero, but she rolled out of the way and jumped up slashing upward at the Golem. The Golem fell down on it's back, and before in could get up Zero slashed downward with her Z-Saber cutting it in half. A few seconds after she was done, the last of those green pendants floated down in front of Zero. She looked at it and saw what looked like a mountain, and an arrow pointing at the top.

"Oookay," Zero said raising an eyebrow, "What the heck does this mean?"

"A mountain, and the top..." then Xerox had an idea, "Maybe the only important piece is the arrow."

"And it's pointing at the top, which means..." she then looked up at the highest point on the Wave Road, which looked like a battlefield. It took a while, but she made it to the area, which was guarded by a large door with three round sections. The pendants she and Xerox collected floated up to the door and landed on the round sections. The door opened and Zero slowly walked through.

On the other side she saw Harpuia floating there with his back turned to her. He was obviously looking out at the city, which he had a really good view of.

"I've been waiting for you Zero," Harpuia said not looking at her. The moment Zero saw Harpuia her anger returned.

"Harpuia of the Storm, I want answers!" Harpuia turned around slowly.

"Then ask your question," he said calmly.

"Four years ago Mega Man came to your planet to stop a weapon you sent down to earth! What did you do to him?!" Zero asked.

"Mega Man..... Mega Man....." Harpuia said to himself as if trying to remember, "Oh right, four years ago he did come to our planet."

"What did the Four Guardians do to Mega Man?!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken in accusing the Four Guardians. What happened to Mega Man wasn't our doing," Harpuia calmly stated, making Zero even angrier.

"Lier!!! I know it was you Harpuia!!!" she shouted at Harpuia.

"I have no reason to lie. Either way your Mega Man is lost, whether I tell you what happened or not won't change anything. But if you're that determined to take down the culprit, then turn to your left arm and look right in his face," when Harpuia said that, Zero was horrified.

"Wait, you don't mean..." she said looking down at the screen on her left arm...

At Xerox...

"Four years ago Planet FM sent a super weapon down to Earth," Harpuia explained, "Mega Man fought that weapon and fell to it. That weapon, was a highly advanced EM virus, codenamed...... Xerox." as Harpuia explained, Xerox was getting more and more horrified, "The one who took _your_ Mega Man away was none other than your partner, that devil, Xerox himself."

"Wait...I'm......." he said to himself not wanting to believe it, but it was true that he didn't know his past. It was also a known fact that Harpuia never lied, not even to his enemies.

Whether it was denial, or she truly didn't believe it, either way Zero activated her Z-Saber and pointed it at Harpuia enraged, "Shut up!!!! I won't believe you!!!"

"Is it you don't believe me, or that you don't _want_ to believe me?"

"If you don't tell me what you did to Geo, then I'll beat it out of you!!!" Xerox was shocked when she said that.

"Kid, NO!!!!!" he shouted.

"If you won't listen, then I'll just have to calm you down," he said as he held his hand up in the air. Suddenly he was surrounded by a large green tornado of electricity, "EM Wave Change!!! Harpuia, on air!!!" a large bolt of electricity came down on top of Harpuia and the tornado disappeared. The Harpuia that Zero was looking at before was replaced by a young man with long neon green hair that flowed down his back, calm yet piercing red eyes, and was wearing emerald green body armor like the other Four Guardians, a matching helmet shaped like the head of an eagle, and was holding two long laser swords, "Come at me, if you dare Zero," he said calmly.

"Watch me!!!" Zero got in a fighting stance, "Wave Battle!!!!"

"Luna!!!! Don't!!!!!" Xerox shouted as she charged at Harpuia.

"ACTION!!!!!!"


	19. Wave Battle: Harpuia

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I was going through a rough situation and couldn't bring myself to write until it was resolved.**

Wave Battle: Harpuia

As Zero charged at Harpuia, she pulled out two Battle Cards, "Long Sword!!! Gatling Gun!!!" she shouted slamming them into her left arm. Her left arm turned into a Long Sword and her right arm turned into a Gatling Gun. When she met Harpuia's swords they began slashing at high speed. Zero flipped over Harpuia firing her Gatling Gun at Harpuia, who just used his other sword to block.

Harpuia then slashed horizontally with his sword sending Zero back. Harpuia just stared at Zero as she struggled to get up.

"Luna, we've got to Trans Out!" Xerox tried to reason, "If we don't, then-"

"Shut up!!!" Zero shouted as she got up. She then pulled out two Wide Sword Battle Cards, activated them, and charged toward Harpuia. For a while they just clashed swords, Zero in a blind rage, Harpuia with a calm and focused expression. That went on until Harpuia kicked Zero back, and then slashed with both of his swords knocking Zero to the ground again.

"Are you done yet?" Harpuia asked staring down at Zero, who just looked up at him enraged.

"Tell me what you did to Mega Man!" she demanded.

"I told you, the Four Guardians weren't involved in what happened to Mega Man," Harpuia said closing his eyes sternly.

"No! You're lying! It wasn't Xerox! It wasn't!!!" she shouted running back to Harpuia slashing at him again. This time Harpuia wasted no time pushing her back down on the ground with his sword. He then pointed his sword at Zero and a green tornado of electricity engulfed her.

"LUNA!!!!!!!!" Xerox shouted as Zero screamed in pain. She fell to the ground unconscious, worrying Xerox even more, "Luna!!! Luna!!!!! Come on kid, get up!!!! Luna!!!!!" she slowly got up and activated her Z-Saber again, "Luna, I really think we need to Trans Out now!"

"I'm.....not.....done.....!" Zero said staggering toward Harpuia. She then tried to slash at Harpuia, who just lightly pushed her sword arm away and kicked her back on the ground. She tried to get back up but fell to her knees in exhaustion and despair, "It's not true... It's not true!" she said covering her face with her hands crying.

"The sooner you accept the truth, the better. You know what I'm saying is true, but you're too scared to admit it," Harpuia looked at Zero, "You're far to emotionally attached to this situation. The sooner you can control those emotions the better, only then will you be able to defeat me," with that Harpuia jumped up fazing away, leaving Zero and Xerox.

"Luna..." Xerox said just looking at Zero as she cried.

"He's lying, right? Please tell me he's lying!" Zero cried. All Xerox could do was look down in sadness.

"I'm.....sorry..." he said realizing that he couldn't. He didn't remember anything about his past, and Harpuia was an honorable soldier, so he didn't lie, ever. Because of that, Xerox was inclined to believe Harpuia, and sadly, so was Zero.

Back in the Four Guardian's fortress, Harpuia and Fenrir were watching Zero on a screen. Fenrir was completely shocked at this sight, and almost disappointed.

"Faze one, complete," Harpuia said still looking serious.

"Sheesh Harpuia, don't you think that was a little extreme," Fenrir asked Harpuia, who just looked down and closed his eyes.

"I took no pleasure in that. That girl struck me as a really sweet person. I just may have taken the first step in killing that sweetness."

"But seriously, she's a wreck right now. What did you tell her?"

"I just simply told her what she wanted to know," Harpuia said as he floated away, "The truth."

Fenrir looked at the screen again in frustration, "Now how am I going to get that rematch?!" he asked himself. He then punched the wall next to the screen, "Damn you Harpuia! I wanted to bring Zero in _my_ way!" Fenrir said enraged. He never got his rematch with Zero, and now it seemed like he never would.

That evening, Luna and Xerox were walking home together. They hadn't said a word to each other since the fight, and Xerox was getting worried. He knew what was going on in Luna's mind. He wanted to try to make her feel better, but right now, he knew that there was nothing he could say to help her. Even still, he had to try.

"Luna, about what Harpuia told you," he started not knowing where to go after that. Luna stopped and finally spoke.

"It's true, isn't it? You're a virus that was sent to destroy earth four years ago. Mega Man fought you, and lost. You somehow lost your memory in the fight, but Mega Man was infected by you, right?" Luna asked not turning to Xerox.

"It's highly likely. Harpuia doesn't lie, and it's not like I remember anything that will disprove his claim," Xerox said looking down in sadness. He turned around unable to look at Luna, and now they were back to back, "So, what happens to us from here?"

"I don't know..." Luna said in sadness. She really liked Xerox, but knowing that he was the virus that infected Mega Man made it hard to trust him now.

"Kid, we've had a good run, and it's been a blast, but I know you can't trust me after knowing what I did to Mega Man. Hell, I don't even trust myself. I don't want to hurt you anymore, so unless you tell me otherwise, I'll leave right now," he waited for a few seconds, only to get silence from Luna. Xerox sighed to himself, "Fine, I see how it is then," Xerox turned to Luna slightly, "Thank you for calling a devil like me your friend, even if for only a short while. Good bye, Luna Platz, I hope you can eventually find the happiness......that I wasn't able to give you," Xerox was then engulfed in a crimson red light and disappeared into the Wave World.

For a second, all Luna could do was stand there in a daze. She looked down at her Hunter VG, which was empty once again. After a while, she started walking back to her house silently. Her parents had come home today and were surprised to see Luna come in.

"Luna, you're home early today," her father said. They were accustomed to Luna staying out later these days, so to see her come home this early was a shock. What was even more shocking was that Luna didn't say anything to them, she just kept walking to her room.

"Luna? What's wrong sweetheart?" her mother asked. Luna just stopped at the door going to the hall.

"I'm going to bed early," she said slowly not looking at her parents. She then walked to her room and closed the door. Her parents were worried so they followed her, only to hear her crying in her room. They tried to open the door to see what was wrong, but she had locked it, something she only did when she absolutely didn't want to be bothered.

"Call Joe," Mrs. Platz said, "Tell him that we'll have to cancel our meeting Thursday," Mr. Platz nodded and walked off. Mrs. Platz just looked at Luna's door, feeling powerless.

This time Luna didn't even make it to her bed. With everything that happened, she just fell to the floor and cried harder than she had cried in a while.


	20. Fall of Zero

Fall of Zero

At the Satella Police HQ, Dr. Goodall, Ace, and Acid were looking at a large screen, which showed the Four Guardians' fortress. It was sitting right on the atmosphere, not orbiting the planet, but following the planet's rotation, like it was trying to stay on top of one area.

Electopia...

"We've just spotted it," Acid explained, "It appeared right before Mega Man's attack a few weeks ago. We've been observing it for a while but all it does it float there."

"I see," Dr. Goodall said nodding, "Do we know anything about it?"

"It seems to be made out of condensed EM waves. Because of that it's still invisible to the naked eye, and I feel only a Wizard or a person in EM Wave Change would be able to set foot on it," Acid further explained. Ace was eating a Mega Snack at the moment but took a break to look at the screen.

"You think it's related to the Four Guardians?" he asked.

"Most likely. It's probably their home base," Acid stated crossing their arms, "But why is it just sitting there? If it's their home base then it must have powerful weapons, why don't they attack?"

"Isn't it obvious Acidna?" Dr. Goodall said using her nickname for Acid, which he hated by the way, "They're after something or someone on this planet. What we need to do is try to find out what it is."

"But we can't ignore that fortress," Acid stated, "I don't know about you two, but I don't feel comfortable with their base so close to Earth."

"Acid's right Doc," Ace said taking another bite out if his Mega Snack, "There's no telling what they do if we just leave it alone," he continued through a full mouth, making Acid shake his head.

"Well Arthur, who would you send up there to investigate? We've lost Mega Man as an operative, and I don't want to risk sending you, Taurus Fire, or Harp Note, and I personally wouldn't trust Rogue to handle the issue," Dr. Goodall stated. Ace had to think on that one for a while, but he then had what seemed like an epiphany.

"Got it!" he said suddenly slamming his fist in his palm, "Come on Acid!" he then ran out of Goodall's lab, shocking Acid.

"Ace! Wait up!" Acid called out flying after his partner. Dr. Goodall just shook her head smiling. She created Acid, and was with Ace ever since he left Dealer, so she felt like those two were like her children.

Back in Echo Ridge, Luna's friends had had enough. Pat was getting worried since Luna still hadn't been answering his calls. He decided it was time to go and see what was wrong. As he walked he ran into Bud and Zack. Bud was off duty today and was wearing blue jeans, a red vest, black shirt, red head band, and white sneakers. Zack was wearing a white shirt, black pants that were slightly high water and had suspenders, white socks, and black sneakers.

"Bud, Zack, what are you two doing here?" Pat asked.

"We're were on our way to Prez's place," Bud explained.

"She hasn't been answering our calls," Zack further explained.

"Same here, even Rey's worried," Pat stated crossing his arms.

"_Am not!!_" Rey said in Pat's head. Pat ignored his other personality and began walking the rest of the way with Bud and Zack. They were about half way there when they saw Sonia and Solo turning the corner. Sonia was wearing a black skirt, blue corset like top, black and white socks, black boots, a yellow flower in her long blue hair, and her trade mark guitar on her back. Solo was wearing baggy black pants, a black and purple shirt with the Mu symbol on the front and large baggy sleeves, and black shoes. Of course Bud, Zack, and Pat were surprised to see them, but held in their inner fan boy since this was serious.

"Sonia, Solo," Bud said in surprise as they walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Sonia said, not as cheerful as usual, "What are you three doing here?"

"Probably the same as you," Zack said realizing that they were all going the same way.

"Oh, so were you guys going to see Luna?" Sonia asked, Pat nodded.

"We were on our way to Luna's house right now," he said.

"We just came from her place, she wasn't there," Solo said looking to the side, "Her mom said that she went to Vista Point."

"Did she seem alright?" Bud asked, hoping that Sonia and Solo asked if Luna was okay. Everyone's heart sank when Sonia shook her head.

"Her mom said that she was really depressed when she came home last night, and she was still really upset about something this morning," Sonia said.

"We need to get to Vista Point, I'm starting to get worried," Bud said getting nods from everyone, even Solo. All five of them ran to Vista Point.

Luna was lying down on the grass in Vista Point just looking at the sky with the Visualizer, thinking about everything that happened. She woke up in the morning hoping that it was all a dream, until she looked at her Hunter and saw that Xerox wasn't there anymore. She was so upset that she couldn't even do her hair like normal. She brushed and combed it like usual, but had to stop when she remembered how Xerox would help her with it every morning. Because of that she had her hair out today since she couldn't bring herself to finish it without Xerox's help. She looked at her Hunter VG again, just to see a blank section where Xerox would have been.

"Xerox..." she said to herself thinking about him. She didn't know how to feel about the issue. On one hand she felt angry and sad that Xerox was the one who hurt Geo, but she couldn't ignore almost two months of friendship. She was a combination of angry, sad, and guilty. She took off the Visualizer and just lied there trying to relax. Her quiet time was interrupted when she heard her friends calling her. She didn't feel like getting up right now, so she just ignored their calls as best as she could.

Bud, Zack, Pat, Sonia, and Solo just ran to Vista Point and were looking around. They eventually found Luna and ran over to her.

"Luna!" Pat was the first one to call out. He was shocked to see Luna in this state.

"What's up Luna? We've been calling you for weeks now but you never pick up," Sonia said. She sounded more angry than worried, even though it was the other way around. Luna sat up holding her knees to her chest, still silent, making everyone worried.

"Prez, are you still really upset about Geo leading the Four Guardians?" Zack asked.

"I think this is something else," Bud stated. Everyone (except Solo who just didn't give a damn) was upset about Geo leading the invasion, but Luna just seemed way too upset for it to be just that. Pat sat next to Luna and looked at her worried.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Luna just looked down unable to speak. She knew that if she said anything then she would start crying again, and she was getting sick of crying all the time.

"There you are," they all heard behind them. They turned to see Ace and Acid standing there.

"Ace, what are you doing here?" Bud asked, realizing that it was his day off too.

"Well, we have a bit of a situation," Ace said catching everyone's attention, except Luna who was still really silent.

After Ace and Acid explained the situation, everyone was worried, "This is pretty big," Sonia said looking serious.

"Do we have a plan of attack?" Solo asked.

"Well, that's why I'm here. Power wise, Zero is the strongest one here, so I was wondering if she would be willing to help us," Ace said smiling, he thought that his plan was full proof. That changed when Luna finally said something.

"Zero can't help you," she said sadly, catching everyone off guard, especially Ace.

"What do you mean she can't help us?" Ace said loosing his smile.

"She can't help because she doesn't exist anymore," Luna stated in a low tone that sounded like she had been crying for a while.

"Why not?" Zack asked, a question on everyone's mind.

"Prez, where's Xerox?" Bud asked realizing that they should have heard him by now. Luna didn't want to answer that question, and just held her legs even tighter trying not to cry, even though she ultimately couldn't hold in the tears. Everyone was really worried now, but there wasn't anything they could do. Not just because she wouldn't tell them, but because she was hurting more than she had ever hurt in her life, and they knew that this pain was one that wouldn't heal quickly if at all.

Above Echo Ridge on the Wave Road, all four Guardians were standing next to each other in their Battle Forms looking at the gang at Echo Ridge.

"Look at that little bitch down there!" Leviathan said happily, "She's lost all will to fight!"

"Even with everyone there, this is going to be easy," Phantom said gripping a rope.

"A little too easy if you ask me..." Fenrir said to himself biting his thumb. He wanted to fight Zero again. Capturing her like this wasn't satisfying to him.

"Alright Four Guardians, are we ready?" Harpuia asked holding his hand up in the air. All of them followed his lead, and they shot out the Wave Field, one big enough to cover all of Echo Ridge.

Everyone looked up at that in shock, "They're attacking?!" Bud asked, shocked by the size of the field.

"Acid, how large is this one?!" Ace asked Acid who was scanning the area.

"The field extends all the way to the edge of Echo Ridge!" Acid replied, clearly shocked himself.

"Humans!" they all heard above them. They looked up and saw the Four Guardians standing on the Wave Road looking down at them, "We've come for Zero!" Harpuia proclaimed. Everyone stood in a circle defending Luna.

"You aren't taking Prez!" Bud stated looking serious.

"And what are you going to do to stop us?" Leviathan said crossing her arms arrogantly.

"This!" Bud then held up his hand, "Transcode 005! Taurus Fire!" he shouted, but nothing happened, "Taurus, what's wrong?" he said looking at his Hunter VG.

"I'm sorry Bud, but nothing is working right now! We're lucky this thing is still on!" Taurus explained.

"Remember what Xerox said? Electronic devices don't work in here," Sonia said getting everyone's attention, "We were only able to fight on the beach because we Wave Changed outside the field,"

"Damn it, you're right!" Bud kicked himself mentally for forgetting that.

"This field draws the environment inside into the Wave World, but disables all electronic devices," Harpuia explained, "You're all trapped here until we get Zero." This was a really bad situation, they were all trapped in the field unable to Wave Change, and all four Guardians were right there, and they didn't plan on leaving without Luna. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the ever so slightly annoying way, which is it?" Harpuia asked.

"Personally, I like the third option," Bud said, peaking Harpuia's interest.

"Third option?"

"The one where we do this!" and with that all seven of them ran away from Vista Point. Harpuia just sighed to himself.

"So I guess it's the annoying way then," all four of them ran after Luna and her companions.

Fenrir shot at them with his cannons knocking everyone to the ground, hurting them more since they were still humans. Luna looked at everyone on the ground as they struggled to get up. Were the Four Guardians really that strong? She turned around and saw Leviathan behind her.

"You're coming with us!" she said harshly, all Luna could do was step back slowly in fear.

Pat knew he had to do something, but he knew that he wasn't strong as himself. Realizing that Rey was stronger than him, he closed his eyes and let Rey take over. Rey sprang to his feet and jumped on top of Leviathan knocking her to the ground.

"Why are you just standing there?!! Run damn it!!!" Rey shouted catching Luna's attention. She then ran off trying to find a place to hide. Unfortunately Phantom jumped out of the shadows and grabbed Luna.

"Luna!!!" everyone shouted in unison as Phantom tied her up with the rope he was holding.

"This really was too easy," Phantom said as Luna struggled to get away to no avail. He then disappeared with Luna.

Rey looked horrified at what just happened. Leviathan took that as her chance to kick him off of her, "Don't you ever do that again!" she said right before disappearing.

"Pat... I'm sorry...!" Rey said to Pat. He felt like he had failed him.

Fenrir just looked away and disappeared. Harpuia walked over to the rest of the group, "Your town shall be released as promised."

"Why are you doing this? What are you really after?" Ace asked. It seemed to him that they went through a lot of trouble to take Luna, not to mention last time he checked they wanted Xerox.

"We have our reasons, that's all you need to know," he turned and walked off a bit, "Tell that devil that if he wants her, then he knows where to find us," Harpuia continued as he disappeared. The field vanished around Echo Ridge as soon as they were all gone.

Everyone was slowly getting up, "Those bastards, they took Prez!" Bud said enraged.

"Come on guys, we have to come up with a plan to save her!" Sonia said helping Solo up.

"Then let's head to the Satella Police HQ, the doc can help us get to that fortress," Ace suggested, everyone nodded at that and ran off. Pat looked up at the sky right before running with everyone else.

In outer space, Xerox was just leaving the planet. He had finally worked up the courage to leave, even though he didn't know where he was going to go. He stopped and thought to himself about what happened.

"So in the end it was all my fault. I call myself trying to help her smile again, and here I was the cause of her sadness," Xerox covered his face with his hands in frustration, "Damn it!!! I hate this so much!!!" he then looked down in sadness, "I really am a devil..." for a second he just thought to himself, until his thought were interrupted.

_AHH!!!!_

"Huh?" he heard a scream in his head. He looked back at the planet and saw a series of lights leaving the planet going to the fortress. He flew to get a closer look and saw who Phantom was carrying.

"Luna!!!" he called out. He then looked down thinking of what to do, "This is bad! They're probably using her to get to me!" His thoughts went back to the first day they met, after he crashed onto Earth and Luna helped him, "When I was in trouble, you didn't abandon me. You hid me, and even lied to the police for me. After that I messed up and got you involved in my mess of a life, and you still helped me by being my human partner," he looked at the fortress, which was slowly leaving the planet, "I don't care if I'm a devil, I'm not leaving her! Don't worry Luna, I'm coming!" Xerox then flew towards the fortress, knowing it was a trap, but he didn't care...

He had someone important to him to save...


	21. Partners

Partners

The Four Guardians chained Luna to a wall in the deepest part of the fortress. They were watching her on a screen as she struggled to get free. She eventually gave up and cried to herself. Leviathan thought it was funny and was cracking up.

"The great and all powerful Zero, reduced to a helpless little girl," she broke out laughing again, "This is priceless!"

Harpuia looked down at this. He was dedicated to his mission, but he took no pride in his actions against Luna. He knew that she was traumatized beyond belief right now, but he was just following his master's orders. He floated away from everyone else to be by himself for a while.

Bud and everyone else had just run into Dr. Goodall's office. She was looking at the fortress.

"Doctor, Luna was just-" Ace started.

"I know Arthur," she sighed to herself, "We have another problem, that fortress is leaving," everyone was shocked when they heard that.

"What does that mean?" Zack asked afraid of the answer.

"It means that it's too far out of range for us to send anyone up there to save her," Dr. Goodall explained.

"So, there's nothing we can do to save her?" Sonia said getting really upset.

"Not to worry, I saw a red light enter the fortress right after the Four Guardians did. That AMian she was with, Xerox right? Wasn't he red?"

"You don't think..." Bud started.

"All we can do is trust in Xerox, that he'll bring Luna home safely," Dr. Goodall said hopefully. Pat walked up to the screen looking at it.

"Luna..."

(Play song Destiny: Mega Man ZX Advent)

A number of viruses were moving around the fortress, thinking it would be an ordinary day. They were all surprised when the wall next to them broke open, revealing Xerox floating there, and he didn't look happy.

He then charged at the viruses slashing at them with his claw like hands, and flying past them at times to hit them with his wings. Any virus that went up to him was immediately destroyed. He didn't stop moving for a second, he just kept going killing any virus in his path.

Xerox eventually came across three Golem viruses. Two clones of himself appeared next to him and they each fought a Golem. These things were tougher, but he eventually took them out and kept going.

"Hang on kid! I'll find you!" he said as he flew through a hall. He eventually came into a room filled with high level viruses. He looked nervous, but that didn't stop him from fighting. He knew that he had to win, even if he ended up dieing here today.

Luna felt absolutely helpless right now. She felt the fortress leaving the planet, and she was right now chained to a wall unable to do anything. What was going to happen to her when they made it to wherever they were going? Where _were_ they going? She just looked down in sadness and despair, feeling like it was the end.

"I couldn't do it Geo, I couldn't be a hero like you. I should have listened to Bud when he told me how dangerous it was. And now it's too late, I'm trapped here, reduced to the status of a damsel in distress," she closed her eyes and cried a bit again, "I'm so pathetic!"

"_You aren't really about to give up, are you?_" Luna heard in her head, followed by a warm comfortable feeling around her. She looked up and saw that she was back in that place in her dream, still in chains, but it was clearly the same place. She also saw the man in her dreams walking up to her. When he was right in front of her she clearly saw who it was, "_That's not quite like you... Prez._"

"Geo... is it really you?" Luna asked afraid it was a dream.

"_Yes, this time, it's really me,_" the now fifteen year old Geo Stelar said. He then got on one knee and rubbed his hand on her cheek. Luna felt so warm and safe right now, despite her situation. She could tell, it was really him this time.

"Did you come to save me Geo?" she asked. Geo looked down in sadness.

"_I'm sorry, but I can't in this form,_" he said catching Luna's attention.

"What form?"

"_You see Luna, I'm like a spirit right now. I'm not dead, but I'm not alive either, I'm something in between._"

"So that person at the beach wasn't you."

"_No, but he is using my body and my power. The only one who can stop him now is you Luna._" Luna looked up at Geo afraid.

"How?! How can I fight?!"

"_Well, you can't do it alone. You'll need Xerox's help._" that shocked Luna hearing Geo say that about basically his murderer.

"Xerox? But he's the person who did this to you!"

"_Is he responsible? You only know what Harpuia told you, but Xerox doesn't have any memory of the event, so you can't say that you know the whole story. I can't tell you exactly what happened yet, but I can at least tell you to trust Xerox. Despite what he did in his past, it's what he's trying to do with his __life now that matters. He really cares for you, and wants to help you._"

"Xerox..." now Luna really felt bad for yesterday. She had a true friend with her the whole time, and she let one thing ruin what could have been a lifelong friendship.

"_Stay strong Luna, and remember, I'm always watching over you._"

"Geo...!" it was then that Geo got closer, and they kissed. When they stopped Luna looked into his eyes, "You'll always be my shooting star Geo Stelar, I love you."

"_I love you too Luna Platz,_" he then got up and slowly walked away still looking at her, "_Good bye Luna._" he then disappeared into the mist behind him.

"Good bye...Geo Stelar..." a single tear ran down her cheek. As the environment disappeared she then saw a Mattaur fly into the room like it was thrown in, and disappear deleted. Luna was shocked of course, but was even more shocked by who she saw floating into the room, "Xerox!" he looked exhausted, and was holding his arm like he was in pain. He floated up to her, but fell down as soon as he got right in front of her, "Xerox, are you okay?!"

Xerox held up his hand and shot out a small blast at the chains breaking them. Luna, now free, put her arms around Xerox, "Saved by a devil, huh? Isn't that ironic?" Xerox joked a bit.

"Xerox, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I was afraid that..."

"That everything I said or did was a lie?" Xerox continued, shocking Luna, "My feelings toward you are legitimate. I want you to smile like you used to four years ago. Sad thing is, all I seem to bring you is more pain and suffering."

"No Xerox, you've brought me plenty of happiness. It's thanks to you that I was eventually able to move on with my life, and not waste it looking at the stars. Xerox, I'm so happy that we met," Xerox looked up at Luna and smiled peacefully. For a few seconds they just sat there enjoying the closeness. The moment was lost when an army of viruses ran into the room surrounding them. Luna and Xerox got up and stood next to each other.

(Play song Green Grass Gradation: Mega Man ZX)

"There's too many, I can't fight in this condition!" Xerox said, he was still injured.

"Then leave it to me!" that startled Xerox, who looked at Luna.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! That is, if we're still partners," Luna looked at Xerox, who gave her a thumbs up. He then flew behind her as Luna held up her hand and shouted "Transcode 666! Zero!" Xerox embraced Luna from behind and they were both engulfed by a crimson red light. In their place stood Zero. The viruses tried to run at Zero, but she made quick work of them, even quicker than Xerox. She then ran out to find an exit.

Elsewhere, Harpuia just got the message from one of the viruses on patrol, "Did you say Zero?" the Mattaur he was talking to nodded. Harpuia smirked a bit, "Tell the other Guardians to prepare for attack," the Mattaur saluted with his pickax and ran off, "Don't disappoint me Zero," he said floating off to prepare.


	22. Wave Battle: Phantom V2

Wave Battle: Phantom V/2

Zero ran out of the dungeon, destroying any viruses that got in her way. She eventually got outside and saw the rest of the fortress. It had a large courtyard in the center and was surrounded by five large towers. The towers were large and all had a different colored gemstone on the top, one green, one blue, one purple, one orange, and one golden. The golden tower was larger than the other four and had a large golden door on the front.

"Wow..." she said mesmerized. Even if it was enemy territory, it was still quite a sight.

"Those four towers all correspond with one of the Four Guardians," Xerox explained, "There's one stationed in each tower."

"Why is that?" Zero asked.

"Just in case a prisoner is strong enough to break out of the dungeon and brave enough to challenge the FM king."

"Someone like us?" Zero asked raising an eyebrow, surprising Xerox.

"Wait, what?! Don't tell me you decided _now_ to be brave! Come on kid, the exit's right there and this place is on it's way back to Planet FM!"

"I need to know what's going on here if I'm going to stop them."

"Are you sure you want to do that? Think about it, if you do this then you'll have to fight Geo. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"That's not Geo!" Zero said shocking Xerox who heard how sure she was, "I know my shooting star when I see him, and that isn't him, I'm sure of it," she looked up at the main tower, "That's not all. The real Geo is counting on me to put an end to this. I don't know why he chose me for this but he believes in me. Xerox, I'm going up there into that tower with or without you."

On one hand Xerox thought she had absolutely lost it, but on the other hand he couldn't help but be slightly moved by her taking a stand like this. Realizing that she was just going to get hurt by herself, and that he couldn't just go without her (She was the whole reason he was even here!) he did what any good friend would do.

"That central tower can only be entered after defeating the Four Guardians in a Wave Battle. We have to enter each tower one by one and defeat each of them if we're going to get inside."

"Even Harpuia..." Zero said to herself. The last time she fought him she lost. She wasn't sure if she could beat him, but she didn't plan on not trying.

"Are you sure you're up for this Luna? We can still get back to Earth."

"I'm sure. Let's go Xerox!" and with that she ran off to the first tower, the one with a purple gemstone.

Inside it looked like a Japanese temple. There were high level non-elemental viruses that looked like chibi ninjas everywhere. They spotted Zero as soon as she entered the tower and began throwing kunais at her. She flipped to the side and pulled out a Battle Card, "Mega Cannon!" she shouted as she activated the card. Her left hand turned into a Mega Cannon and she began firing at the ninjas, deleting them all in one shot each. Once that was done she continued to the top of the tower. Once she got there she saw a room that looked like a training area. She proceeded inside but was almost hit by a shuriken aimed right for her head. She looked at where it came from and saw Phantom in his EM Form floating up to her clapping.

"I'm impressed Zero, you actually came back," he said in a dark tone.

Zero put a hand on her hip, "Gee Phantom, you actually look happy to see me," she said tauntingly, Phantom chuckled to himself, "What's so funny?"

"When I tied you up earlier you were like a helpless little princess, and now that you've got your powers back you're almost arrogant."

"Well, I had a lot on my mind at the moment, but all of my inner problems have been resolved."

"Inner problems?"

"Well, I am a teenage girl you know. I have issues like any other girl my age," she activated her Z-Saber and pointed it at Phantom, "But enough small talk. I'm after your leader, and I heard I need to take you down in order to get to him."

"You see, that I can't do," he said floating up to her, "I'm the master's most loyal soldier alongside Harpuia, and being a ninja I'll do whatever it takes to keep you away from him," he then put is hands in front of him in the form of a hand sign, "Phantom! On Air!" he was engulfed in a black flame that took on a more humanoid shape. The shape turned pitch black like a shadow, but then got color revealing his Battle Form, "Get ready to fight Zero!"

"Luna, be careful! This guy has no honor! He'll do whatever it takes to win!"

"Trust me, I know..." she said remembering when she first became Zero and Phantom held an innocent girl hostage. She looked up at Phantom and got in a fighting stance shouting....

"Wave Battle! Action!"

Phantom charged at Zero at high speed. She tried to slash at him but he faked her out by replacing himself with a Mattaur letting it get deleted instead.

"What the?!" Zero said in surprise.

"Luna! Above you!" Xerox said making Zero look up. She then moved out of the way just in time as Phantom charged down from the ceiling in a kick. He then threw his large shuriken at Zero, who ducked and ran out of the way of the attack. She then pulled out a Battle Card, "Gatling Gun!" she then fired at Phantom rapidly who ran out of the way of the shots. It was clear that this time Phantom was going all out.

He then created four clones of himself that ran up to Zero. Zero created two clones of herself which she used to fight the clones, one Zero clone fighting two Phantom clones, and the real Zero and Phantom fighting each other. Phantom kicked Zero away, and secretly created a clone of himself that slashed at her from behind with a kunai. The real Phantom kneed Zero up in the air a bit and then did a back flip kick to Zero kicking her even higher. He jumped after her and did a series of rapid punches and kicks to her, which he finished by kicking her to the ground. Once on the ground she did something unexpected, she faded away...

He did all of that to a mirage...

As he landed on the ground he was unaware that Zero was behind him with a Heavy Ax. She attacked him with it instantly doing heavy damage. She then slashed at Phantom a few more times with her Z-Saber and then kicked him forward knocking him to the ground. She then activated two Mega Cannons and fired at Phantom while he was on the ground. That attack was enough to deactivate his Battle Form, the gemstone on top loosing it's glow.

For a second Phantom just floated there not doing anything. Zero slowly walked over to him, but stopped when she heard him, "No..." he said slowly to himself.

"Huh?" Zero stepped back.

"I can't let you get to the master... If I must die then I'll simply take you down with me!" he said suddenly making Zero jump.

"What?! What is he talking about?!" she got her answer when he began charging up energy inside of himself and began sparking as if he was being overloaded, "Xerox, is he?!"

"Let's get out of here kid!" Xerox shouted. Zero immediately ran to the window and jumped out as Phantom exploded destroying the tower along with himself. Zero looked up at the tower in sadness.

"Xerox... he just killed himself..." Zero said in sadness.

"Yep, sure did..." Xerox sighed, even he was a little shocked by that.

"Why did he do that?" Zero asked, not understanding his motives.

"I guess he was just that determined to stop us. He was willing to do anything to kill us, even if he had to die himself."

Zero looked down, "I almost feel bad for him... He hurt a lot of people, but he was so loyal..."

"That's all of the Four Guardians in a nut shell. They might not all commit suicide, but they're all just that loyal in one way or another."

That whole thing left a bad taste in Zero's mouth, but she knew that she was on a mission, "Xerox, let's get going. We're still on a mission and we have three more Guardians to defeat," she then walked off to the next tower, this one with an orange gemstone.


	23. Wave Battle: Fenrir V2

**I recently uploaded the first three chapters of my fist story on fictionpress. It's called Cyberwarrior episode 1: Beginning of the War. I'm telling you all this because I'm hoping that you guys love me so much that you're willing to go to fictionpress and check it out, (maybe even give me a review or two, I'm just saying). Enough advertizing, let's get to the fun part.**

Wave Battle: Fenrir V/2

Zero was running through Fenrir's tower slowly making her way to the top. It actually looked like the inside of a volcano, and of course it was over run by fire type viruses.

This time around Zero tried to pace herself a little more while going up. She remembered how Fenrir fought before and realized that she was going to need all of her strength to win this fight. All the while though she was thinking about the one issue she had last time with fighting Fenrir...

His stamina...

She stopped in a clearing mid way to think about it, "You okay Luna?" Xerox asked realizing that she stopped.

"Well, I was thinking about the fight coming up. The last time we fought Fenrir he almost won because he had more energy than us. How are we going to beat Fenrir if we're just going to run out of steam before he does?"

Xerox had to think on that one. He thought about when he fought Fenrir before back on Planet FM; then he had just used Fenrir's wild way of fighting against him, and in the end he just knocked him down to give himself enough time to escape. This time though Zero actually had to _beat_ Fenrir in a Wave Battle if she was going to get to the FM King.

"To be honest, I don't know what to tell you kid," he said making Zero slightly nervous, "All I can say is go with what you did last time, just stay calm and keep looking for openings."

"Right, but this time I'm going to look extra hard, and I'm also not going to use so much energy. I have to win this time," she said to herself running ahead.

The final room was large and open, and surrounded by tall mountainous walls. In the center was Fenrir in his EM form, floating there staring at Zero with a large toothy grin. Since the first time Zero saw Fenrir was in his other form she almost didn't recognize him.

"It's about time you got here!" he said in his usually loud and booming voice, "I got the battle field all ready!"

"Then that means you know why I'm here!" Zero said bracing herself for the unexpected. Fenrir just chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, I know. You're hear to get to the leader, and in order to do that then you've got to beat me in a Wave Battle," he looked down and closed his eyes smirking, "You know, you had me worried for a second kid, I thought I wasn't going to be able to get my second round."

"Is that all you care about? You're fight with me?" Zero asked getting confused, it sounded like he cared about the fight more than his mission.

"Don't get me wrong kid, the mission is important," he then looked up at Zero with a toothy grin, "But right now I'm so happy I don't care," Zero had to step back a bit when she heard that.

"Wait! You're _happy_?" Zero asked looking at Fenrir in shock.

"You have no idea! I've waited a long time for this fight! I'm so excited right now I can't take it!"

"Kid, be careful!" Xerox said catching Zero's attention, "He's going through one of his frenzies at the moment! That just makes him all the more dangerous!"

"Great... my chances looked so good too..." Zero almost gave up hope on winning this fight now, but she remembered that Geo was counting on her.

"Alright!!! Let's do this!!!" he shouted as pillars of lava shot out of the ground all around him scaring Zero even more until she realized what he was doing, "Fenrir!!! ON AIR!!!!!" he then punched the ground causing a large pillar of lava to rise up around him engulfing him. When it came down he was in his Battle Form, and for a few seconds his armor was glowing like it had just been forged around him. He got up and looked at Zero getting in a fighting stance, "Give me a good fight! Just like the last time!"

Zero took in a deep breath and got in a fighting stance herself. She then shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"

Fenrir charged at Zero at that instant and tried to punch her, but she jumped to the side dodging the attack. Fenrir then followed up by firing at Zero with his cannons, an attack that she took dead center. While she was still flying back from Fenrir's blast, he charged after her and punched her into the ground causing her to bounce up a bit where he punched her. He then punched her into the wall and fired at her for a good few seconds while she was still on the wall. All of that caused a lot of damage,and Zero fell to the ground struggling to get up.

"Come on kid! You can't be done yet!" he said with a sort of insane grin.

Zero slowly pulled out a Battle Card and activated it, "Recovery..." she said as she began glowing. She wasn't fully healed, but she was healed enough to stand up. She then pulled out another Battle Card, "Wide Wave!" she shouted as her left arm changed into the Wide Wave Shooter. She shot the Wide Wave at Fenrir who moved out of the way and began firing at Zero again, but this time she was ready for his assault. She ran to the side and activated a Gatling Gun Battle Card and began firing at Fenrir. For a while all they did was run around each other firing with everything they had; every time Zero's Battle Card ran out of ammunition she replaced it with another Battle Card.

They then charged at each other, Zero activating a Heavy Ax Battle Card. They then began fighting close quarter, constantly punching and slashing at each other. Zero then ran back from Fenrir once her Battle Card ran out. Fenrir chased Zero as she ran toward one of the side walls. Zero ran up the wall and flipped over Fenrir as he punched the wall, but he noticed something unexpected...

He couldn't get his fist out.

Zero took that as her opening. She pulled out two Battle Cards, "Mega Cannon!" she said activating her last two projectile Battle Cards. She then fired at the wall above Fenrir causing it to fall on top of Fenrir.

"Aw crap!!!!" he shouted as the rocks fell on top of him, covering him in rubble. On top of the tower, the orange crystal lost it's glow. For a few seconds all Zero did was stare at the rubble.

"I don't think he's getting up," Zero said looking at where Fenrir was buried.

"Nope, me neither..." Xerox said in sheer shock, "Looks like you won."

"That's great an all, but I didn't think I would win like that."

"Hey, a win's a win, right?" Xerox said.

"I guess you're right," Zero shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the tower on her way to the next tower.

This one with a blue gemstone...


	24. Wave Battle: Leviathan V2

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. The computer I originally used broke and I lost all of my work. After that I lost almost all heart to work on it. I want to thank 629Spike for getting me to suck it up and get back to work. So after a looooooooooooooooong hiatus, here's the next chapter of Mega Man Star Force: Zero (echo......)!**

Wave Battle: Leviathan V2

As Zero walked through what she figured was Leviathan's tower she was amazed. The inside of the tower looked like a crystal cave filled with water. She was surprised that someone so evil and twisted had such a beautiful domain.

Mid way she was startled out of her daze by three Shark viruses. She immediately pulled out a Battle Card, but was stopped before she could put it in.

"Wait!" Xerox said on Zero's wrist, "We used a lot of Battle Cards in the fight against Fenrir, and we haven't been able to Trans Out and replenish them. We really need to save these Battle Cards for Leviathan, Harpuia, and the FM King."

"Damn it, you're right," Zero said putting the Battle Card back. In the last fight she used way more Battle Cards than usual. Normally when she got this low she would Trans Out since the data on the cards would recharge in the Real World. Sadly right now she couldn't Trans Out since she was in an environment that was made completely of EM Waves and the only reason she was there in her human form before was because she had been pulled into the Wave World back on earth. Transing Out now would plunge her into Outer Space, so she was stuck there until they took out the FM King.

Zero then activated her Z-Saber and decided to handle this fight the old fashioned way. Thankfully the Sharks only had one kind of attack, a charge. One charged up to Zero, but she flipped over the virus and slashed it from above doing damage. Unfortunately since it wasn't a Battle Card it didn't delete the virus, but it did do a good deal of damage.

The other two charged at her continually, back and forth, Zero jumping and dodging out of the way of the assaults trying to think of a way out of this. She then jumped away from the Sharks over to the door she came in from so she could think. Zero had become so accustomed to using Battle Cards that she was sort of crippled without them. That meant that she had to use a lot more strategy. Strategy...... Zero smirked once she had an idea.

The three Sharks were lined up right now looking at Zero. The one in the center charged at her, but she jumped in the air to dodge. She she landed she ran past one virus and slapped it to aggitate it. It worked, because it charged after her. She went up to the wall and jumped up over the virus landing in the center. She was now surrounded by all three Sharks.

"I really hope you know what you're doing," Xerox said obviously getting aggitated. Zero ignored her partner and just kept her eyes on the viruses now surrounding her. The viruses all charged at her at the same time. Zero waited till the last minute, and then she jumped over the viruses letting them collide with each other. The viruses were instantly deleted.

"Nice job kid," Xerox said proudly. Zero smiled slightly, but kept her cool. She then began walking to the last room in the tower.

The last room was a large dome like room with fancy blue and gold walls. The center of the room was just a large flat platform surrounded with water, in the center was Leviathan in her Wave Form, and she didn't look happy.

"Leviathan!" Zero called out pointing her sword out at Leviathan.

"So, the great and all powerful Zero has finally returned," Leviathan said raising an eyebrow, she then threw her arms down angry, "You stupid bitch! Why didn't you just stay a helpless human?!"

"Aw, you aren't happy to see me? Everyone else was," Zero taunted. She didn't know why, but she enjoyed getting under Leviathan's skin.

"I'm not like Phantom and Fenrir. Those boneheads, all they ever talked about was wanting to fight you again. Personally, I just enjoyed seeing you helpless," Leviathan then held her hand up to her forehead pretending to be helpless, "Help me, oh help me! Somebody please save me!" she mimiced, only angering Zero, "I so enjoyed capturing you earlier, right in your weakest state."

Zero growled at that. She knew that Phantom didn't have any honor, but Leviathan was horrible.

"Don't let it get to you kid," Xerox said to Luna, "Levaithan's known for getting people when they're down, it isn't personal."

"Oh, so she's a bitch to everyone," Zero asked Xerox, who just nodded on the screen.

"Bitch?! You should talk. Once you got that devil back you had the audacity to actually get a backbone, where before you were so scared you were in tears. Absolutely pathetic. It doesn't matter to me though," as she said that, towers of water were coming out of the water around her. She then shouted, "Leviathan, On Air!!!" right after she said that water came down on Leviathan and engulfed her. The water freezed around her in a giant shard and the sillohette of her Battle Form could be seen inside. The eyes started glowing red, and the ice shattered revealing her Battle Form. She then pointed her staff at Zero smiling evilly, "I'll separate you from that devil first, then I'll chain you up to that wall myself.

"Just try it!" Zero said strongly. She then got in a fighting stance and said...

"Wave Battle! Action!"

Zero and Leviathan ran up to each other and began fighting close quater, Zero with her sword, Leviathan with her staff. Zero did a spin slash to Leviathan's feet, but Leviathan did a back flip away. Zero ran up to Leviathan and continued her attack. After a little while Zero pulled out a Battle Card.

"Heavy Ax!" she shouted inserting the Battle Card into her wrist. When the heavy Ax appeared she wasted no time slashing at Leviathan with it, who was sort of having a hard time dodging.

"Tidal Wave!" Leviathan shouted slashing at the air causing a tidal wave to rush at Zero, who just got in a defensive stance taking the attack. When the wave passed, Zero immediately had to jump away as Leviathan ran up to her and began to stab with her staff continually. Zero pulled out another Battle Card and activated it.

"Pulse Gun!" she said as her left arm turned into a Pulse Gun, shocking Leviathan a bit. She then jumped away as Zero tried to fire at her, to no avail. When the Pulse Gun ran out of ammo Leviathan took that as her chance to attack. She held out her hands shooting shards of ice at Zero, who rolled out of the way of the attack. She then quickly pulled out another Pulse Gun Battle Card and quickly shot at Leviathan, who was unable to dodge this time.

Zero then created two clones of herself who ran over to Leviathan while she was paralyzed and grabbed her arms. Zero then pulled out another Heavy Ax Battle Card and slashed at Leviathan and her clones, knocking Leviathan onto the ground and deactivating her Battle Form. Above the tower, the blue crystal lost it's glow, showing that Leviathan was defeated.

Leviathan looked absolutely helpless in her Wave Form. She slowly looked up and saw Zero standing over her with her Z-Saber activated. Leviathan then closed her eyes tightly anticipating her end, but was shocked when she heard Zero's Z-Saber deactivate. She looked up and saw Zero walking away.

"Why aren't you going to kill me?!" Leviathan asked in shock. Zero just stopped and turned slightly to Leviathan.

"There's no honor in taking out an opponent who can't defend themselves," and with that Zero walked away, leaving Leviathan to her thoughts.

"You'll regret doing that Zero," she said to herself, "Count on that."

Zero had just walked out of the tower when Xerox caught her attention.

"You sure that was wise Luna?" he asked, "We could have finished her off."

"If I did that, then I would be just as bad as her. I'm trying to save earth here, not kill anyone. Not even someone like Leviathan," and with that she walked up to the last of the four towers, this one with a green gemstone on top.


	25. Wave Battle: Harpuia V2

**I know that this is the moment all of you have been waiting for, so I won't waste any time here.**

Wave Battle: Harpuia V2

Zero had been standing outside of the fourth tower for a while, she just looked up at it, knowing full well who was inside.

"Hey kid," Xerox said catching Zero's attention, "You know who's inside here, right?"

"Yeah Xerox, I know..." she said thinking to back on earth. Harpuia was the only one of the Four Guardians that she hadn't defeated before this. She didn't even get in a good hit on Harpuia. That fight was horribly one sided, and Zero wasn't too confident in her power against him.

"You ready for this?" Xerox asked, knowing that she was really scared. He was scared too. Back on planet FM, not even he was able to defeat Harpuia in battle. All of their fights ended in stalemates.

Zero took a deep breath, and cleared her mind, "Yeah Xerox, I'm ready. Let's go," she said walking into the tower. This time though there was a white flash when Zero opened the door, and Zero was in disbelief on what was on the other side.

It actually looked like she was outside back on earth. She was in an open field with colorful flowers everywhere. The sky was deep blue like it was noon. Zero even felt a warm comforting breeze go by, and for some reason, she felt absolutely safe here.

"Xerox... we're in Harpuia's area, right?" she asked, almost thinking it was a mistake.

"I think so, but I'm as shocked as you are," Xerox replied also amazed. Why would the leader of the Four Guardians have such a peaceful domain? They didn't even see any viruses, which was weird.

Zero just walked forward, knowing that if this was Harpuia's area, she would run into him sooner or later. As she walked she was more and more shocked by what she was seeing. It was all based off of nature. Midway she found her way into a forest. She walked through and saw a stream in the center of the forest. She had been walking for a few minutes and she still hadn't run into any viruses. Was this place divoid of viruses?

On the other side of the forest, she came out to a cliff that looked out at the ocean. At the edge of the cliff was none other than Harpuia, actually in his Battle Form, looking at the sunset, the sky a melencoly red. Zero walked over to where he was and sat on a stone next to Harpuia and looked at the sunset too.

"It's beautiful here..." Zero said wistfully, "Nothing like the other three..."

"You're name is Luna, right?" Harpuia asked calmly, catching Zero's attention.

"Um, yeah, that's my human name," Zero said sort of stunned. He was the first one to actually use her real name.

"It's a nice name," Harpuia said in the same calm tone, "It's a shame that such a pretty girl has to get caught up in all of this," he continued, making Zero's heart skip a beat. She looked down as her face turned red at the double compliment.

"Thank you.... Harpuia......" she said awkwardly, "But it was my choice to join Xerox. He's my friend, one of my closest now."

"I see, interesting..." he said to himself. He then looked up at the sky again, "Do you know how these inner worlds are made?" he asked surprising Zero, who shook her head, "These rooms are designed to take form based off of our hearts. They are who we really are, givin form."

"Amazing.... So this peaceful area, it's what your heart looks like?" she asked.

"That's funny way of wording it, but essentially yes, this is my heart," Harpuia stated looking down and smiling. It was then that Zero realized how different he was from the other Guardians. He was the only one who didn't put any humans in danger in his attack. He always gave his opponent a chance to surrender or leave without fighting. And in their first Wave Battle, he only attacked her to knock her down, and then didn't even kill her. He was probably the most honorable of all of the Four Guardians.

"You aren't evil, are you?" Zero asked, making Harpuia chuckle slightly.

"Tell me Luna, what is good and evil, but two opposing views. I may seem evil to you, but I don't see myself as evil. Planet FM actually considers your planet evil for how it uses EM Waves. There is no good or evil, just people fighting for what they believe in, and how hard they fight."

"Why are you fighting Harpuia?" Zero asked.

"For my planet, and my king. I was a warrior without meaning before Aries came to me. He gave me purpose, a reason to live. I am indepted to him, and I'll fight to protect him till the end. What about you Luna? Why are you fighting?"

"I'm fighting for Geo. I don't know why, but I feel like he's the one who gave me this power, like he has something to do with Xerox coming to me. I can't let my shooting star down, so I'm going to fight at my hardest," Zero replied, making Harpuia nod.

"Good, you've found it. The source of your passion," he said turning around and walking back away from the edge.

"So, there's no way around this?" Zero asked also getting up and turning to Harpuia.

"I'm afraid not, you want my king, and the only way to get to him is to defeat me in a Wave Battle," he then turned around and pointed one of his laser swords at Zero, "I expect a better fight from you this time Zero. Even though you are a human, I will not hold back."

"Luna..." Xerox said getting her attention a bit.

"I know Xerox, I'm okay this time. I won't hold back either, and I won't loose!" she said as she activated her Z-Saber, "I hope you're ready Harpuia of the Storm! This time the fight's going to end differently!" she and Harpuia both got in fighting stances, the setting sun behind them, "Wave Battle!" Zero started, but this time she waited, as did Harpuia. Waited for the sun to fully set behind the ocean. Once it fully set, both Harpuia and Zero charged at each other as Zero finished....

"Action!!!!"

Their swords clashed immediately when she finished. They jumped away from each other, and then rushed up to each other clashing swords at high speed. This went on for a few minutes, neither one ready to back down. Zero jumped away from Harpuia and pulled out two Battle Cards.

"Long Sword!" she said activating them, both her arms turning into Long Swords. No up to par with Harpuia, she continued to slash at Harpuia with her swords. Harpuia flipped over Zero and slashed at her from the air knocking her back a bit. Her Long Swords disappeared at the same time. Right before she could react though, Harpuia ran up to her and continued to attack her. The fight was getting intense, and it showed no signs of ending anytime soon.

Zero activated her Z-Mirage creating two clones of herself, and all three Zeros attacked Harpuia, who was actually fighting all three of them at once. He spun like a tornado knocking all three of them away, the clones all disappeared, but Zero got up and ran up to Harpuia continuing her attack. At this point she was out of Battle Cards, so she could only use her natural skill.

Zero and Harpuia met in a weapon clash and were pushing at each other's swords. They jumped away from each other, and for a few seconds just stood there trying to catch their second wind. They then ran up to each other and slashed past each other. They stood their for a second, and then the unthinkable happened......

Harpuia fell to his knees. At the same time, the green gemstone on the top lost it's glow.

"Looks like you got me," Harpuia said looking down smiling. Zero turned around and looked at Harpuia seriously.

"Harpuia..." Zero said softly.

"To loose to someone like you, it's an honor," he said shocking Zero, "Go to the FM King, and learn the truth behind what happened to Mega Man."

Zero nodded and ran out to her final challenge. Harpuia just stayed where he was looking down.

"Luna.... you've truly become a warrior. Maybe you can face the FM King....."

When Zero got outside, she looked over to the larger tower with the big door on the front, and the golden gemstone on top.

"Get ready FM King, I'm coming for you!" Zero said running up to the tower to face her final challenge.....

The FM King......


	26. The Truth

**I wanted this part to be perfect, and then other things... but enough excuses! Time for the main event.**

The Truth

Zero stopped in front of the door leading to the FM King. It was large, and had four circles on the front, each one with a symbol in the center, one a wolf, one a lion, one a trident, and one an eagle. Zero figured each one corresponded with one of the Four Guardians.

They all began glowing their respective colors: purple, orange, blue, and green, and after a few seconds the door opened. Zero wasted no time running in, she wanted answers, and couldn't wait to get them.

Inside was just a large spiral staircase going straight up. As Zero ran up the staircase Mettaur, Zappers, Sharks, every kind of virus you could think of tried to get in Zero's way, but she was so determined she didn't even seem to take too much notice. She slashed at each virus deleting them in one slash each, and kep on running.

At the top she saw another door, this one was golden however. Before she could open it though Xerox got her attention.

"This is it Luna," he said, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm.... sure...." she said slowly, realizing that she wasn't so sure.

"You might not like the answers you get. Hell, I might not like the answers we get," he said realizing that this was big for him too. According to Harpuia, he was the reason that Mega Man was lost, so even he was afraid to go in there.

"I know.... I'm ready Xerox, really. Let's go!" Zero said pushing the door open and going inside.

Inside was a dark room, with torches everywhere. At the end was a large throne. Sitting in it was none other than the FM King himself, looking at Zero with a smile.

"I've been waiting for you, Zero," he said calmly. Zero slowly walked up to him, her heart racing

"Who are you, really?" Zero asked calmly.

"Who am I? I suppose I have no reason to hide my identity. Your right, I'm not Mega Man. My name is Aries, heir to the FM Throne," he explained, surprising both Zero and Xerox.

"Heir?" Xerox asked, not knowing much about the planet or it's people.

"My father was Cepheus, the former FM King, but he was weak. He tried to form a Brother Band with Planet Earth, hoping to unite our two worlds. He saw how strong FMians were when fused with humans, so he figured that the two planets could benefit from a similar fusion. But he didn't realize what he had done. Humans became dependant on EM Waves, and used them for trivial things. Those EM Waves are our very being! You have no right to use us that way!"

"Funny." Xerox said, "You're so bent out of shape about it, but I had a chance to talk with some of the EM Waves on Earth, and they don't seem to have a problem with the way things are done there. In fact, they seem HAPPY with the way things are."

"They are," Zero added, "Being able to help and serve one another, that's what Cepheus wanted!"

"Then tell me, why don't they pay any attention to the EM Waves helping them survive? They can't see us, so how can we call it 'coexisting' when one existance is invisible to the other?" Zero couldn't say anything to that one. She didn't even know what a Mr. Hertz was until Geo showed her one before he left, so she was guilty of what Aries was accusing as well.

"Exactly," Aries continued, "Even you know what I'm talking about. What you didn't know was as Planet Earth began to flourish, Planet FM began to decline!" that statement shocked Zero, "I had to save our planet, so when my father died and I claimed the throne, I created the ultimate virus, Xerox," Xerox winced at the sound of his name, "and sent him to Earth to begin to take back the EM technology you humans became so dependant on."

"Only Mega Man came to stop you!" Zero stated.

"Yes, Mega Man did come, and he fought Xerox, only not even he was mighty enough to delete him. So instead, he and his partner, Omega-Xis, used all of their power, and Omega-Xis' DNA, to purify Xerox. Such an action caused Mega Man his life however, as his body didn't have enough human DNA to hold his consciousness anymore, so he was expelled from his own body, and turned into an EM Wave himself."

That explained so much to them. The reason Xerox looked so much like Mega, why their fusion looked so similar to Mega Man, where Geo was. Xerox had Mega's DNA fused into him, which had basically turned him into an AMian like himself. Geo was an EM Wave now, which was of course like a spirit. He wasn't dead since he still existed, but he wasn't alive since he wasn't in his body. But that didn't answer one thing...

"So if Mega Man is gone," Xerox asked, "why are you walking around using his face?"

"Oh, it had nothing to do with the body itself. It was all about his power!" Aries stated, making Zero look up in shock.

"His..... power.....?" She asked.

"After he was lost, and Xerox put beyond my control, I pieced together his date, and recreated his form. From there I entered it, to use as the ultimate battle body. From there I proceeded to reclaim my weapon, and prepare Earth for my arrival. Only I didn't count on Xerox being able to Wave Change with a human. And you of all people," he stated, confusing Zero. Did he know her? But how was that possible?

"How do you know me? We've never met?" Zero asked.

"You don't remember? Such a pity, you suffer amnesia, and don't remember your former life," Zero was getting more and more confused. She was Luna, Luna Platz. Fourteen years old, female, HUMAN, right....? "It doesn't matter though," Aries continued, "Since you killed one of my guardians, I can offer you a place in my army. You alone will be spared when I enslave all the humans. What do you say?"

Zero looked down, shaking. She was so scared right now, and now she was confused as what she even was. She wished all of this was a dream, but sadly it wasn't. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before. She now understood the burden Geo had to carry for so long, and she actually was beginning to wonder if she could go one.

Then she remembered Geo, who was counting on her to keep going. He really did bring her and Xerox together, and he believed in her power, so she said the one thing no one was ready for...

"No..."

"What?" Aries asked.

(Play Song Green Grass Gradation/Area A: Mega Man ZX)

"You've got some nerve Aries!" she proclaimed, "You first decide the fate of our planet, then you use your super virus against Mega Man, you take his body, try to recapture Xerox, come to my planet, and expect me to join you?!" she looked up at Aries, who was really taken aback by Zero's words, "You can forget it Aries! Geo trusted me with this power, and I know exactly what this power is meant for! Xerox and I are going to take you down Aries!"

"Luna..." Xerox said, touched by Zero's words. She sounded so strong, so determined. She wasn't just a girl venting her frustrations anymore, of someone trying to find a reason to go one...

She was a hero.....

Just then, all of her Battle Cards replenished somehow, as if her determination brought them back.

"So, you've decided to side with the humans after all..." Aries said stepping off os his throne and walking up to Zero, who was in a fighting stance bracing herself for anything, "Well then, I have no more use for you," he snapped his fingers and the torches got brighter lighting up the room. Aries then got in a fighting stance, so similar to Mega Man's it made Zero sick, "Die, Zero!" he shouted.

"Are you watching me Geo?" Zero asked, "This one's for you, my shooting star..." she shed one tear thinking about Geo, then shouted.....

"Wave Battle!!! Action!!!"


	27. Final Battle: Aries

Final Battle: Aries

"Wide Sword!!!" Aries shouted activating two Battle Cards.

"Long Sword!!!" Zero shouted also activating two Battle Cards.

The two of them immediately began slashing at each other ferociously with their swords, both giving it their all. Aries slashed at Zero hard forcing her to jump away. Before she landed he pulled out another Battle Card.

"Mega Cannon!!!" he said as his arm turned into a Mega Cannon. Zero unfortunately took the blast full, and was knocked to the ground. She flipped to her feet however, and pulled out another Battle Card herself.

"Gatling Gun!!!" she said turning her arm into a Gatling Gun. She then began firing at Aries, who was forced to block. As she fired she ran up to him pulling out another Battle Card, "Heavy Ax!!!" she said immediatly after her Gatling Gun ran out of ammo. She then proceeded to slash at Aries with the Heavy Ax, who was still defending, but was clearly getting slightly overwhelmed.

"Harpuia!!!" he said catching Zero by surprise.

"What?!" at that moment Aries disappeared and Harpuia of the Storm was standing in front of Zero. He pointed his sword at Zero and she was engulfed in a green tornado made of electricity. She fell down from the attack, and Harpuia disappeared replaced by Aries, who was laughing at Zero's shock.

"Xerox, what was that about..." Zero asked.

"That wasn't really Harpuia! Aries just used Harpuia's Mega Card!" Xerox explained.

"Damn it! I forgot about those!" Zero said struggling to get up. Sometimes in Wave Battles, after defeating your opponent, you get a Mega Class Battle Card that can summon a replica of your opponent to aid you in battle. Aries probably had Mega Cards for all of the Four Guardians, and Harpuia's didn't have to be the strongest one.

"Fenrir!!!" Aries shouted activating another Battle Card. This time he was replaced with Fenrir of the Flame. Fenrir then began firing at Zero with his cannons rapidly, Zero just running out of the way as best as she could. She felt like she was fighting them all over again, and it was getting annoying.

"At this rate, I'm not going to get any good hits in on him!!!" Zero said, getting really worried.

"We need a miracle to beat this guy!" Xerox stated, also getting scared.

Aries reappeared, and then pulled out another Mega Card, "Leviathan!" he said as he disappeared, replaced with Leviathan of the Lake, who fired a tidal wave at Zero knocking her to the ground. Before she could even get up though, "Phantom!" she heard right before Phantom of the Shadows threw an explosive tag on her. He then set it off by throwing shuriken at Zero, causing her to take damage from the explosion _and _the shuriken.

Xerox was just the armor, and even he was getting tired. Zero was slowly getting up looking at Aries walk over to her smiling.

"Bud... Zack.... Pat..... Rey..... Sonia..... Solo..... Geo.... please help me.....!" she said praying that her friends could hear her cries for help.

Back on Earth, Sonia looked up suddenly in shock.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked.

"It's Luna. I think she and Xerox are in trouble!" Sonia said catching everyone's attention.

"How could you possibly-" Acid started, but was interrupted by Pat.

"Wait, I can feel it too," he said pulling out his Hunter VG, "Luna is in trouble!"

"I think we can all feel it, 'cause I sure can," Bud said also looking at his Hunter.

"What does this mean?" Zack asked as he and Solo (believe it or not) also looked at their Hunters.

"You all have some sort of bond with Luna," Dr. Goodall explained, "No matter how small that bond is you can feel her pain through that bond."

"I bet that same bond can be used to help her!" Ace added, but Acid shook his head.

"Such a thought is absolutely illogical and too abstact," he stated, showing his habit of seeing things from a very logical standpoint.

"Well, I'm going to try!" Pat said running outside.

"Pat!" Ace called out, but Pat wasn't listening.

When Pat got outside, he looked up at the moon, thinking about Luna.

"Come on Luna!" he said holding his Hunter VG to the sky, "You and Xerox can do it! I know you guys... that Zero can make it! Transcode 011!!!!! Gemini Spark!!!!!!" suddenly a white light shot out from his Hunter to the sky. Bud, Sonia, and Solo all ran out and saw what Pat was doing.

"Guys, let's give Luna our power too, just like him!" Bud said, getting nods from Sonia _and _Solo. They all stood next to Pat and held up their Hunter VGs as well.

"Transcode 004!!!! Harp Note!!!!!" Sonia shouted as a pink light came out of her Hunter VG.

"Transcode 002!!! Rouge!!!" Solo shouted as a purple light came out of his Hunter VG.

"Transcode 005!!!!! Taurus Fire!!!!!" Bud shouted as a red light came out of his Hunter VG.

At the FM King's fortress, Zero and Aries could hear Zero's friends on Earth as well.

"What the?" Zero said looking around.

"This power?!" Aries shouted in horror.

"Kid! This power is coming from everyone back on Earth?!" Xerox stated, catching Zero's attention.

"Everyone...?" that was when she heard them announce their Transcodes.

"Transcode 011!!!! Gemini Spark!!!!!"

"Transcode 004!!!!! Harp Note!!!!!!

"Transcode 002!!! Rouge!!!!

"Transcode 005!!!!!!! Taurus Fire!!!!!"

She was surprised enough at hearing them, but was even more surprised by the fifth one she heard....

"Transcode 003!!! Mega Man!!!" a familiar voice shouted.

"G, Geo?!!!" Zero shouted. At that instant, five new Battle Cards appeared in front of Zero, and they weren't Mega Cards, they were Giga Cards. Cards for Gemini Spark, Harp Note, Rogue, Taurus Fire, and even Mega Man.

"Those Cards!!!" Aries said stepping back, even he knew that he was in trouble.

Zero smiled as the cards floted into her hands. She held them close and closed her eyes. She could feel their friendship, their belief, their love.

"Everyone, thank you...." she said right before she looked at Aries with a look that made him cringe. She then activated the first one, "Gemini Spark!!!" she said activating the card. Instead of being replaced by them though, Gemini White and Gemini Black appeared next to Zero. She looked at them and nodded, and they both nodded in response. Zero then activated her Z-Saber and charged at Aries, slashing with even more ferocity then before.

"Where did this power come from?!" Aries shouted. Zero then jumped away revealing Gemini Spark in position and mid charge for their strongest move, "What?!"

"Gemini Thunder!!!!!!" they shouted firing at Aries full blast, who defended the attack, but not easily. Gemini Spark then faded away nodding.

While he was still recovering from that, Zero pulled out the second card, "Harp Note!!!" she shouted as Harp Note appeared next to Zero. Zero then activated her Z-Saber, and Harp Note held up her Guitar. They then both rushed up to Aries and were slashing at him, Zero with her sword, Harp Note with her Guitar. Both Zero and Harp Note kicked Aries back into a wall.

"Thanks Sonia!" Zero said as Harp Note faded away. She then pulled out two cards and activated them at the same time, "Rogue!!!! Taurus Fire!!!!" she said as both Rogue and Taurus Fire appeared next to her. Taurus Fire ran up to Aries with his horns. Aries caught him, but was having trouble holding him at bay.

"Laplace, come forth!" Rogue commanded as his Wizard appeared next to him. He then turned into Rogue's sword. Taurus Fire threw Aries over to Rogue, who wasted no time slashing at Aries, doing massive damage. Both Taurus Fire and Rogue disappeared. Aries was struggling to get up while Zero was walking over to him.

"I don't understand, you're alone! Where are these other....!" Aries asked.

"I'm never alone Aries," Zero said pulling out the last card, "My shooting star is always watching over me! Mega Man!!!" she shouted activating the last card, Maga Man appearing next to her, his armor a more vibrant shade of blue than Aries' armor. Zero and Mega Man looked at each other, nodded, and then activated their weapons. Zero ran up to Aries and began slashing at him again, this time hitting him directly. She then jumped away letting Mega Man get in a few shots, shots that were massive and powerful. Zero and Mega Man stood next to each other and began charging their weapons.

"No!!!!!" Aries shouted. Mega Man fired a charged shot out of his Mega Buster, and Zero slashed creating a blast just as massive. Their blasts then took on the shape of Omega-Xis and Xerox, who slashed right through Aries, who fell to his knees. Mega Man took Zero's hand and smiled.

"Thank you Geo..." Zero said with a smile. Mega Man nodded, and faded away.

"This isn't over Zero, not by a long shot..." Aries said. It was then that Harpuia, Fenrir, and Leviathan appeared helping their master up, "You won the battle, but not the war! We will return, and we will be victorious!" all four of them teleported away, leaving Zero and Xerox alone. Zero fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"We did it Xerox," she said.

"Good job Luna, never doubted you for a second," Xerox replied. At that moment the entire fortress started collapsing, "This place is coming down! Let's get moving!"

"Right!" Zero said getting up and running to the exit.

The place blew up right when they jumped out of the fortress....


	28. I Am Zero

I Am Zero

The Satella Police were working overtime. They had just gotten word that the Four Guardian's fortress was destroyed, but Zero was nowhere to be seen. They were rushing around trying to find any sign of them, but they were starting to expect the worst.

"Still no sign of her!" one officer said.

"What if she died up there!" the officer next to him asked.

"That's enough!" Bud said suddenly, catching everyone's attention. He was now wearing his Satella Police uniform, "Zero is out there, and we're not giving up until we find her, understand?!"

"Yes Sir!" all the officers saluted, and got back to work. Bud then turned to the window and looked out side, the sky the bright blue of noon.

"Luna, I'll find you, I promise!" he said to himself, wishing he had shown this much resolve when it was Geo, and not Luna.

Pat, Sonia, Solo, and Zack were all standing on the roof of the base, Sonia and Solo now wearing Satella Police uniforms, Pat and Zack wearing their school uniforms.

"So, still nothing?" Pat asked.

"It's only been a day, and not even a whole one," Sonia reasoned.

"But this is how it began with Geo!" Zack said, "What if she disappears just like him?!"

"She won't, not yet," Solo said catching everyone's attention, "She has too much waiting for her at home. Give her some time, she'll make it back on her own."

"Mmm, Solo," Sonia said walking over to Solo hugging him from behind, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually cared," she continued, making Solo's face turn red.

"Sh, shut up!" he said looking away embarrassed. Everyone laughed at that (except Solo). Pat looked up at the sky.

"Solo's right though. She'll be back soon, I'm sure of it," Pat stated.

Elsewhere, on Mars actually, Zero was unconscious. A blue orb flew down next to her, and took on the form of Geo actually.

"_Luna, I'm sorry you had to get involved in this. I never wanted to put you in harm's way, but you're the only one strong enough to handle this evil. My time is almost up, I have to leave the rest of this, to you..._" Geo said before turning back into a blue orb and flying off.

Zero stirred a bit and then slowly rose to her knees.

"Geo..." she said looking down, "You can count on me. I won't let you down," she then heard Xerox groan as if he had just gotten up, "Xerox?"

"Sheesh, that was some fall," he said, "Where are we, anyway?"

"It looks like we're on Mars," Zero said looking around. She looked up and was pleased to actually see the Wave Road above her, "Hey, the Wave Road goes all the way out here?"

"You're surprised? EM Wave can exist in space. How do you think we're still here?"

"Do you think we can use that to get back to Earth?" Zero asked.

"More than likely. Huh?" Xerox stopped, and then got really worried, "Kid, viruses! There's a ton of them!"

"Huh?!" At that moment, viruses of all types appeared around them, "Looks like Aries left us a small gift." Zero stated, she then looked down and smirked.

(Play Song Green Grass Gradation: Mega Man ZX)

"Looks like we'll be stuck with each other for a while, huh?" Zero stated.

"Looks like it. Sure you don't mind being stuck with a devil like me?" Xerox asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"As long as you don't mind being stuck with a cry baby like me," Zero said looking at her partner, her friend, on the screen. She then looked up at the viruses, all ready to attack, "I won't fall here Aries! You can throw everything you've got at me, but I'll get up every time! I am Transcode 666! I am Zero!" she then activated her Z-Saber, and charged at the army shouting...

"Wave Battle!!! Action!!!"

_To be continued..._

**Don't worry, I'll try to start the sequel as soon as possible, so stick around for Mega Man Star Force: Zero 2/Nightmare**


End file.
